Together
by NarutoLover628
Summary: Sequel to "Meeting Lost Family". Kakashi and Sakura are married and are now starting the next chapters of their lives. Team Seven will be closer than ever before. You thought they were close before? Think again. *KakaSaku* *NaruSasu* Characters may seem OOC. No flames please.
1. The Crashed Honeymoon

Hello. This is the Sequel to "Meeting Lost Family". Kakashi and Sakura are newly weds and they're going to go through things together as a married couple. Team Seven is highly involved too.

This story is the only thing I own from Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sakura were enjoying their honeymoon in Hawaii, United States. It is so nice and warm, although it's really quiet. Neither of them are used to it being this quiet because of Naruto always being around them.<p>

"Hey. You know what's weird." Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a towel near her hair to dry it. Kakashi looked up from his book to see her. "I'm actually kinda missing the boys."

"Yeah. Me too. It's weird, ya know?" Kakashi sighed. "It's not like I don't like spending alone time with you, but I'm so used to having Naruto yelling in my ear everyday."

"I know. We just started our honeymoon three days ago. Four more to go and we'll see them." Sakura tried to convince herself it'll be okay.

"We could face time or call them if you want." Kakashi suggested.

"Maybe. I wish we could see them in person though. Of course, it'll be unlikely. We're here and they're there and we're not leaving early, but still." Sakura sighed.

"I know. I miss the others too." Kakashi went back to reading his book.

* * *

><p>"Hey, teme. I'm bored." Naruto threw the controller down after he lost to his boyfriend.<p>

"I know. It's weird not having Kakashi or Sakura around. We can't do anything about it though." Sasuke told him.

"We could go visit them on their honeymoon." Naruto suggested.

"Why would we ruin their honeymoon just so we can not be bored?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I miss them. I can't stay away from them any longer. Ever since the end of the war, it's either all of us or none of us here. The six of us are inseparable. Well, at least the original team seven is. Sai and Yamato like to leave us often. Besides, they're both on a mission and it's just us two. I love your company and all, but I miss them a lot." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke sighed. "Me too. I don't know if they'll appreciate us visiting them on their honeymoon though."

"We could always try. We're ninjas. We can go in Sakura-Chan's room and steal her teleportation scroll and we can visit them for the rest of their honeymoon." Naruto wanted.

Sasuke sighed again. "I don't know. We could ask to see if it's okay if we visit them."

"No! I wanna surprise them. If they say no, we definitely can't go. If we go, we can't go back because we will 'accidentally' leave the scroll here. It's a fool proof plan!" Naruto told.

"Well, I mean. I still don't wanna go unless they allow us to go."

"Besides, didn't you say you always wanted to go to Hawaii? Let's pack our bags and leave!" Naruto told his lover. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. BUT, we do have to tell Lady Tsunade. We can't just up and leave the village like this."

"People leave the village without letting Granny know." Sasuke knew that. He was one of the people who did that. Of course, he came back, but he still felt guilty about it.

"We're letting Tsunade know." Sasuke demanded and they both left to visit the drunk hokage.

* * *

><p>"COME IN!" Tsunade yelled when there was a knock at the door. Naruto and Sasuke entered. "What do you two want?"<p>

"We wanna go to Hawaii!" Naruto got to the point and Tsunade almost spilled her sake out of her mouth. Almost.

"W-What?!." Tsunade asked bewildered. "Why?"

"We wanna crash Kakashi-Sensei's and Sakura-Chan's honeymoon." Naruto explained.

"No." Tsunade told him.

"Why not? I miss them." Naruto whined.

"Me too. But you don't see me going to Hawaii to crash their honeymoon." Tsunade told them.

"Yeah, 'cause you're the hokage and kinda needed here." Sasuke answered.

"Don't get smart with me, brat." Tsunade warned.

"Please Granny! We'll do anything! We just wanna see them!" Naruto begged. Tsunade sighed.

"I could text Sakura and see if she'll let you two come." Tsunade pulled her phone out.

"NO! We wanna surprise them!" Naruto all but shouted.

"What if they don't want you two there?" Tsunade wondered.

"We'll just transport back. Besides, I have a feeling that they'll let us stay. They probably feel the same way right now." Sasuke told the hokage.

"How do you know?" Tsunade questioned the stoic ninja.

"Team Seven instinct." Sasuke shrugged. Tsunade sighed.

"Why can't you wait four more days?" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Because we miss them now. We can't wait four more days. Three days is long enough for those two to be alone." Naruto declared. Tsunade sighed again.

"You two are a handful, you know that?" Tsunade told him.

"I got roped into this." Sasuke shrugged.

"So, do you wanna visit them too, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. Kinda. It is a bit lonely here without them. Plus, Sai and Yamato are still on their mission to Mist. They're not coming home for another three days anyway." Sasuke confessed.

"Fine. I'll let you two go. HOWEVER, if they do not want you to stay, you are to leave IMMEDIATELY! I'm gonna keep in contact with them frequently just in case they get sick of you at all. And you two are to give them personal space while you're there. GOT IT?" Tsunade demanded. Naruto saluted and Sasuke nodded. "Now, leave. I'm busy."

"Come on, teme. Let's go so we can pack and leave in a few minutes!" Naruto grabbed his friend's hand and ran out the door.

"SHIZUNE! I NEED MORE SAKE!" Tsunade shouted while rubbing her temples.

* * *

><p>"Okay, teme. Do you have everything?" Naruto questioned.<p>

"Yeah. We don't need a lot. It's only for four days. Why are you packed for a month?" Sasuke inquired.

"It's Hawaii. I don't know what to expect." Naruto answered.

"Exactly! It's Hawaii. Why do you have a fricken jacket and snow boots on?"

"I don't know how the weather's gonna be." Naruto shrugged.

"It's gonna be warm." Sasuke pointed out. "Dress better. Take off the damn winter clothes." Sasuke demanded and Naruto begrudgingly did as he was told.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Are all the lights off and doors locked? I don't really think Sakura would appreciate if we left them on or something." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes. Everything is good!" Naruto started getting more impatient.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT?!." Naruto shouted.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled back and they both teleported to Hawaii, leaving Konoha behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe. Wanna give me a back massage? My back muscles ache a bit for some reason." Kakashi tried to massage his own back.<p>

"That's what you get for wanting to have sex in the bathtub. That tub was small and crowded." Sakura reprimanded him as she walked closer to him and pulling his shirt off.

"Hey. It was worth it though." Kakashi smirked as he laid down on the queen sized bed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura secretly smiled as she sat on his butt to start massaging his back.

"Wanna go in the hot tub later tonight?" Kakashi asked as his back was being massaged.

"Sure. I could go in a hot tub. It's also good for your back." Sakura joked.

"I said later. I don't want my back to hurt all day." Kakashi told his wife.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I wonder who it is." Sakura got up and answered the door. Kakashi stood next to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto hugged them both.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked. Her and Kakashi didn't expect them to visit them.

"We're here to crash your honeymoon!" Naruto shouted. The couple shifted their eyes towards Sasuke.

"I was dragged into this." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh. Come on in then." Sakura invited them in. "It's quite a surprise to see you both here. We were actually talking about missing you both earlier today." Sakura admitted.

"Really? You felt that too?" Naruto questioned the pinkette.

"Yeah. It was almost like an instinct or something." Sakura clarified. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"That's what I told Lady Tsunade." Sasuke told her.

"Wow. Maybe we're closer than we thought." Naruto said aloud.

"That's pretty damn big considering how close we all already are. Not everyone allows their best friends or team mates crash their honeymoon." Kakashi pointed out.

"Sweet. I'm glad you're allowing us to stay." Naruto jumped on the bed. "Granny was skeptical to let us leave. She wanted to give you two space."

"I wonder why." Kakashi muttered.

"It's okay. You can join us..I guess." Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other.

"We're gonna have sex a lot, so don't mind us." Kakashi said in advance.

"That's okay. We might too." Naruto said nonchalantly, making the Uchiha blush slightly.

"Anyway." Sasuke cleared his throat. "How's the honeymoon going so far?"

"Oh. It's wonderful here. I would never leave if I could."

"I like all the sex." Kakashi answered.

"Ya know, you can have sex in Konoha, right?" Sasuke pointed out.

"I like having sex when no one else is anywhere near us. When we get back, we're all gonna be living together. Some of you guys are bound to walk in on us doing it, even with all the doors and windows locked." Kakashi claimed.

"True. I mean, we don't really mean it if we do." Naruto said.

"This is getting weird." Sasuke admitted and Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Can we order room service? I'm hungry." Naruto asked as his stomach started rumbling.

"Uh, sure. It is lunch time. I guess we could order some food." Sakura went to pick up the menu on the stand.

"I'll go take a shower now. Order me something good." Kakashi kissed Sakura's head and went to the bathroom.

"Is Kakashi okay with us coming here?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I-don't know. I'll talk to him about it later though." Sakura said as she ordered lunch for the boys.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Are you okay?" Sakura asked Kakashi as they were the only two in the hot tub at the moment. Naruto and Sasuke were taking a nap back in the room.<p>

"Yeah. Why would you ask?" Kakashi asked his wife.

"Cause I know you're lying. Are you upset they're here?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Of course I'm a little upset. Now I have to share you for four more days. No fair." Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and pouted a bit.

"I feel conflicted about them being here. Yeah, I missed them and all, but this was supposed to be just our week, ya know?" Sakura explained.

"Yeah. I know." Kakashi said softly.

"I'm sorry. We can tell them to leave." Sakura suggested. He sighed.

"No. It's fine. I guess I didn't really expect them to actually come here at all."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "I kinda saw this coming. I wasn't sure if they would or not, but I was prepared for if they did come anyway. And they did."

"Prepared. What did you do to prepare for this?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sakura chuckled.

"I made sure to bring a lot more money so they can eat. Also, I packed some extra clothes for them JUST in case they needed some. Naruto doesn't really know how to dress for places he's never been to." Sakura chuckled. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "So, you're okay that they're here though?"

"Yeah. They can stay. I get you first over either of them for the rest of this trip though. I don't care if Naruto wants to go swimming. If I wanna nap with you, we're napping." Kakashi said possessively. Sakura went to kiss him.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Let me know your thoughts.

Let me know what you wanna see in this story.

Reviews are nice.

(:


	2. The Garage Sale

Hello. In this chapter, nothing too much happens, just a little heads up.

Masashi Kishimoto takes ownership of Naruto.

* * *

><p>The rest of the honeymoon was nice. Kakashi and Sakura had their much needed alone time and Sasuke and Naruto had their space too.<p>

The last day, Yamato and Sai joined them too, so it was basically a triple honeymoon. Actually, it was more like a Team Seven honeymoon.

Everyone was happy though. The only thing was that they all had to share the bed. Six people cuddling on a king sized bed. It was a big bed and they _are_ used to all sleeping in the same bed, but still. It would have been nice to have more space to move around. And no one wanted to sleep on the floor or uncomfortable couch.

Kakashi and Sakura wanted to have the bed for themselves for obvious reasons.

* * *

><p>"Man. I loved Hawaii, but Konoha is definitely where I belong." Naruto shouted as they were walking through the gates.<p>

"I know what you mean, Naruto. Maybe we can all take a trip there again one day or something." Sakura suggested.

"How was the honeymoon, you guys?" Kotetsu smirked.

"It was lovely!" Sakura and Naruto gushed. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other. Sasuke and Kakashi shrugged, not really having an answer to Naruto's response.

"I enjoyed all the uninterrupted sex for three days." Kakashi nonchalantly claimed.

"Hey! We weren't _that_ bad!" Naruto pouted.

"Actually, I feel like Hag wanted more alone time than we gave her." Sai claimed.

"I know I did." Kakashi stated. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes, but we are all back now. The next week is gonna be pretty busy because we are all moving now. So, I hope you all packed everything you're selling at the garage sale this weekend. 'Cause come Monday, I want our new house in our hands." Sakura told her team who nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can make a list of the things we want for the house and I'll try to make it happen." Yamato said 'cause he is the one making the house anyway. Sakura nodded her head at that.

* * *

><p>"Okay. What do we want for our house?" Sakura asked as she brought out a white board and markers to write with.<p>

"I want a nice scenery so I can draw or paint it if I want to." Sakura nodded and added it to the list.

"I want it near Ichiraku so I don't have to walk far." Naruto nodded as Sakura looked at him and shrugged her shoulders and wrote it down too. "What about you, Kakashi?"

"Well, I guess we need to have land, so the dogs can run around when they want to."

"Good idea. Also, land is needed to train in case we wanna do backyard training or whatever." Sakura wrote it down. "How many bedrooms are we looking to have?"

"Like five. One for you and Kakashi-Sensei, Me, Teme, Yamato, and Sai." Naruto counted.

"Yeah, but what about if we need an extra room for any kids or something?" Sasuke turned to question Naruto.

"Let's not think about that right now." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"You're right. We do plan on living there for a while though, right? We should think about that now." Naruto explained.

"So, like eight or something? You can never go wrong with more bedrooms." Sasuke claimed.

"I want a personal bathroom in my bedroom." Sakura told them as she wrote down how many bedrooms would be needed.

"Eh. Doesn't really matter. Chances are, Naruto's gonna wanna use your bathroom anyway, even if there is another bathroom free." Sasuke foretold. Naruto nodded his head.

"Let's have about four bathrooms or something." Naruto shouted.

"I think three is good enough." Kakashi explained. "We don't need any extra bathrooms than we can handle."

"Yeah. Three will suffice." Yamato agreed. "Anything else?"

"I want it near the hospital and Shishou's office. I do spend most of my time there anyway." Sakura wrote down. "Do you have any preferences, Yamato?"

"No. I just want a big, double story house. An attic and basement would be nice too. Although, I do want to plant a garden." Yamato answered.

"I'll help you with the garden." Sai told the older male.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming to our garage sale. Tell you friends." Sakura waved off a civilian.<p>

"Tell your friends? Don't you think you already got the word out about this?" Kakashi asked his wife as he carried a box out and put it on the table.

"Hey. You can never have enough publicity." Sakura claimed. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is just Naruto's last box of junk." He opened the box and pulled out an old, ragged doll. "Seriously. Who is gonna buy a dirty, half ripped stuffed polar bear?"

"Excuse me, sir. How much is that?" A small civilian boy asked.

"Uh. Five bucks?" Kakashi questioned and looked to Sakura who just shrugged.

"I'll take it." He handed them the money and ran away with it.

"Well, I guess he wanted that." Kakashi looked at the boy running away. "So, how are we doing?"

"Fine. We made a little over 200 bucks and we just opened only half an hour ago." Sakura smiled.

"Good. This is like the biggest garage sale in Konoha." Kakashi claimed.

"You're right. It is a team garage sale. Hopefully we sell most of these things." Sakura hoped.

"Come to the Team Seven garage sale! It's the garage sale of the year!" Naruto's voice could be heard all the way from the other side of the village. "There will be free snacks if you buy something."

"Is he bribing them?" Sakura asked.

"The better question is is he lying to them?" Kakashi rephrased. "And the answer is 'yes' to both of them."

"Well, shit." Sakura told he husband. "Gotta get snacks now. Great."

"Ask your dad to poof up some free cookies or something." Kakashi suggested as Sakura went to call her dad.

"Hi. I was wondering how much this mirror is." A blonde civilian lady came up to Kakashi.

"Uh. Well, I will ask the woman in charge when she gets back. I don't really know at the moment." Kakashi told her honestly.

"I'm in a hurry. How much will you take for it?" She asked, getting a bit desperate.

"Uh. Fifty?" Kakashi suggested. The lady nodded her head and gave the money to Kakashi, which he gladly accepted. Sakura came back outside.

"I just sold a mirror to some desperate lady." Kakashi wanted her to know. "I'm like a pro at selling stuff now."

"The mirror with a heart designed at the top?" Kakashi nodded his head. "How much did you get?"

"I got fifty from it."

"Fifty? I was gonna sell it for $35. That is only worth 35 bucks though." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Oops." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Dobe. You're being too loud. No one's gonna wanna come if you're practically screaming in their ears." Sasuke informed his boyfriend.<p>

"Well, how else are they gonna find out? You gotta be enthusiastic when telling them about it." Naruto explained.

"You can be enthusiastic and quiet at the same time." Yamato told him.

"Naruto and quiet don't go together." Sasuke told the wood style user.

"So, did you find a place to put the house?" Naruto asked Yamato.

"I did. I gotta ask Lady Tsunade if we can put it there and make sure you're all good with where I plan on putting it." Yamato explained.

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come to Team Seven's Garage Sale! This weekend only!"

"How he is always so full of energy, I'll never know." Sasuke shook his head. Yamato smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pinky! How much for these boots?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.<p>

"Pinky? That's new for you." Sakura told her. "And it's about ten bucks. I cleaned it all and whatnot, so it's not smelly or dirty."

"Well, I'm hokage. So, I'm just gonna take these." Tsunade grabbed the boots.

"Come on, Shishou. You can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I can. I AM hokage after all." Tsunade smirked. Sakura sighed. "Besides, 85% of your wedding and honeymoon was paid by me."

"You're right. Sorry, Shishou. Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Tell your parents I'm gonna come to dinner tomorrow night." Tsunade informed.

"Okay. Got it." Sakura answered.

"I need a nap. I'm gonna steal your bed for a few hours. Don't bother me." Tsunade went inside the house before Sakura could protest.

"What's Tsunade doing?" Kakashi walked closer to his lover.

"Napping in my bed for a few hours. We can't disturb her." Sakura sighed.

"Who's gonna watch the village for the time being?" Kakashi inquired.

"Probably Shizune. Or Jiraiya." Sakura guessed.

"She is...something else." Kakashi could only say. Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>"How are we doing now?" Sai walked to Kakashi.<p>

"I..don't know. Sakura knows the whole money situation." Kakashi replied.

"Where is she?" Sai looked around. Kakashi did the same.

"I..don't know at the moment. She said she will be right back though."

"Excuse me. Kakashi-sensei. How much is the blanket set?" Ino asked. "I wanna get this for my cousin."

"Uh..Ask Sakura. I don't know." Kakashi said.

"Well, where is she?" Ino looked around.

"I don't know."

"Well, that's helpful." Ino pouted. Sakura walked closer. "Forehead. Be useful and tell me how much this is."

"Gee. Thanks, Pig." Sakura sighed. "And it's $25."

"I'll take it. Gotta get Kiana a birthday gift." Ino payed the money.

"Oh, tell her I said happy birthday. How old is she turning, 12?"

"Yep. Her party is at four tomorrow." Ino replied.

"Nice. Maybe we could get breakfast or something tomorrow morning." Sakura suggested.

"Sweet. I'm in. Text me later then. Gotta go. I have an afternoon shift and I gotta be there in 40 minutes." With that, Ino ran away.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. What's for lunch?" Naruto asked the pinkette.<p>

"Naruto. We are doing a garage sale til like 6 tonight. I didn't really plan anything for lunch. I'm sorry." Sakura explained. She felt a little bad for not thinking about lunch because Naruto looked a little sad.

"Can Teme and I go to Ichiraku's for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. You two can go." Sakura said and handed money to Naruto. "Try not to eat too much." Naruto just laughed, took the money, and left with Sasuke.

"Try not to eat too much." Naruto was still laughing and only stopped when he got halfway there, and only because Sasuke smacked him.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

More will happen in the next few chapters.

Tell me what you wanna see in this story.

Reviews are always welcomed!

(:


	3. The New House

Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN!" A boisterous voice could be heard from the other end of the village. Naruto was running up to the pinkette who was just about to enter her house.<p>

"What's up, Naruto? Could you please help bring some groceries in the house?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded his head. Sakura got her key out and they both stepped inside the house.

"Captain Yamato asked me to come get you. We're all waiting for you at the new house, if you approve of it. Granny is there too with a bunch of other people I don't really know." Naruto explained as Sakura started putting food away.

"Okay. Give me a minute, please. I just came back from the grocery store, obviously. How is the house?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's so nice, Sakura-Chan! Everyone else likes it. If you like it, Granny said we gotta sign the papers and it's all ours. We can move in by the end of this week!" Naruto proclaimed. "I hope you like it."

"I bet I would. If Sasuke and Kakashi like it, there's a pretty high chance that I will too." Sakura claimed ad Naruto agreed.

"Come on. Let's go." Naruto rushed.

"I'm almost done. Calm down." Sakura berated.

After a few minutes, Sakura was done and getting ready to go.

"Okay. I'm done. Let's goooo." Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and left before she could even close the cabinets.

* * *

><p>"Finally. What took so long?" Tsunade asked impatiently.<p>

"Sorry. I had to put some food away. I gotta feed the boys the rest of the week, ya know." Sakura apologized insincerely.

"Let's have you take a look at this house and see if you like it, Pinky." Genma stated. With that, everyone entered the house that Yamato built.

"I like the backyard. It's very spacious. Just what we wanted." Sakura said as everyone nodded their heads. There was an underground pool there and land that almost looked like a training field.

"We have a big front and backyard. It's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled softly at that.

"Here would be Sasuke's room." Kakashi pointed out a big room with two big windows next to each other across from the door and a closet on the left side of the room. His room was painted black.

"My room next!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wow. Someone's happy about moving." Sakura chuckled.

"Of course. We're all finally living together officially." Naruto grinned and Sakura couldn't help but smile too.

Naruto's room was similar to Sasuke's room, but the closet was on the right side of the room instead of the left. His room was white.

Yamato's and Sai's were identical to each other. Instead of two windows being across form the door, there was a long window covering the whole left side of the room for Yamato and on the left for Sai. Their rooms were on totally different ends of the house. Both their walls were painted light blue.

Kakashi's and Sakura's bedroom was the master bedroom. Of course their's would be it. Their bathroom is on the left side of the room and there is a big walk-in closet on the right side of the room. Their bedroom was huge. There was a tub that could fit about four people and there was white tiles with cherry blossom designs on it. There were only two windows in the room altogether. One near their closet door and one all the way on the other end of the room. Their walls were painted white.

"Are we gonna add carpeting to the house?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. We can order it as soon as we're done." Yamato told her. "So, what do you think?"

"Let's check out the rest of the house." Sakura left to go to the other rooms and back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay. This is literally the best house ever. It's perfect." Sakura complimented.<p>

"You like it?" Yamato asked.

"Like it? I love it." Sakura smiled.

"Then it's settled. The house is now yours." Tsunade smiled and team seven cheered.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto thanked.

"Thank me? No. You should all be thanking Yamato. He did build this house and choose an awesome location. I could literally walk to work in not even five minutes. The office is only like ten minutes away too. This is great." Sakura complimented again.

"Yeah, but thank you for letting us all live together." Naruto explained.

"We all made a list of all our goals and one of them _was_ all six of us living together. You, Sai, and Yamato wanted that so we had to make it happen." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, babe." Kakashi kissed his wife.

"Alright. Let's get the colors for the carpets." Yamato started.

"I want orange in my room!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Orange carpets?" Sasuke questioned him.

"It _is_ my favorite color." Naruto defended.

"Yeah, but who wants orange carpeting?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, me." Naruto said in a 'duh' voice. Sasuke shook his head.

"I want dark blue." Sasuke informed.

"I want black." Sai told him.

"Sakura and I will get a dark blue as well."

"Can the living room be white?" Sakura asked.

"Anything for you." Kakashi smiled. Sakura kissed his cheek.

"As for the extra rooms, we'll have white as well." Yamato informed. "We'll go and order the carpets now and hopefully it'll come in by tomorrow."

"Do you _know_ how long it'll take to get carpeting though? Not 24 hours." Sakura informed.

"It will if the hokage demands it." Tsunade smirked. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, fine. While you guys do that, I'll start dinner and we can discuss everything afterwards." Sakura told them.

"Make enough for 9 people. Shizune, Genma, and I are joining you guys tonight." Sakura hesitantly nodded her head and left.

"Okay. Great job. Let's go. I gotta get the papers to be signed. We can deal with that after dinner too." Tsunade then left.

* * *

><p>"Okay. What's today, Monday? Tomorrow you guys can move Naruto's stuff in, Sasuke's on Wednesday, Yamato's on Thursday, Sai-Friday, Kakashi's on Saturday, and my house can be last, considering that we gotta move the most from my place." Sakura told them as they were all gathered in the living room. Sakura was sitting on Kakashi's lap in one of the chairs, Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap on the couch, while Yamato and Sai were sitting on the same couch as them. Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma were sharing the other couch.<p>

"Well, I don't have to move much. I only have my bed and like 10 boxes. Not much." Naruto told them.

"Same with me. I sold practically everything else." Sasuke added in.

"Okay. Then we can move both of your guys' stuff tomorrow and then go from there." Kakashi decided.

"Whose name would the house be under?" Tsunade asked.

"Both mine and Sakura's." Kakashi told her.

"Thought so." Tsunade told them. "You know, Sakura, you guys actually gotta start paying for housing now."

"I figured as much. Free housing can only last so long." Sakura sighed.

"It won't be that bad. Besides, I'm gonna retire from being hokage in a year or so and one of your boys will no doubt take over, so housing shouldn't even be a problem."

"Ooh. Am I gonna take over?" Naruto asked happily.

"Not yet. You still gotta mature, brat." Naruto's smile deflated.

"So, who will take over?" Sai questioned the blonde.

"You'll find out." Tsunade smirked.

"Aaanyway." Sakura tried to get everyone focused again. "My parents want us to have a house gathering party. They said it'll be nice for everyone to get used to the new house for some reason."

"Well, duh. Considering that everyone likes to hang out at your house anyway, it makes sense for a party." Genma explained.

"Yeah. Besides, people usually do that for new houses." Shizune added in.

* * *

><p>"When was the last time your place was actually cleaned, Naruto?" Genma asked as he was staring at the big mess in front of him. Him, Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto are gathered at Naruto's place. Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi are at the house taking care of the carpeting. Sakura is stuck at the hospital til three.<p>

"Um, Sakura-Chan cleaned it a few days before the wedding. She demanded that I got rid of everything I don't want. She threatened to have me banned from Ichiraku if I didn't listen to her."

"Wow. She was definitely serious." Shizune told them as she went to pick up a box, but screamed when a giant cockroach came out from under the bed.

"Oh. I guess I accidentally left some ramen under the bed again." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Ramen?" Shizune asked, scared half to death.

"Under the bed?" Genma questioned.

"Again?" Tsunade looked at him confusingly.

"Oh, Sakura will not appreciate you leaving ramen everywhere." Shizune informed the blonde.

"Of course I know that." Naruto waved it off.

"Besides, knowing Sakura, she _will_ be cleaning every room spotless literally everyday." Sasuke predicted and everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's just get out of here as fast as we can." Shizune tried to hurry everyone out.

* * *

><p>"Be careful of the..." Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Naruto accidentally broke the window by running the bed into it. "Window."<p>

"Oops. My bad." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Wow. We've been here for literally ten minutes and you already managed to break something. I think that's a record." Sasuke teased.

"Oh crap. Sakura-Chan is gonna kill me!" Naruto panicked.

"Relax. We'll just ask Yamato to fix it." Sasuke informed.

"Oh, I can't fix it. We actually need someone to come and fix it for us." Yamato said from the doorway. "Not even ten minutes and the window is broken."

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto pouted.

"I'll call the window repair guy." Genma sighed and left to call.

* * *

><p>"I'll let it slide because this is your new house. Be careful next time, boy." A man with a weird mustache berated Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and the window repair man left.<p>

"That was close." Naruto sighed.

"And just in time too. Sakura is down the street." Sasuke warned.

"Quick. Don't act suspicious." Naruto demanded.

"I don't know about you, but you look pretty damn suspicious to me." Kakashi told the young blonde.

"Hey, guys. How was moving?" Sakura asked.

"Good. We didn't break any windows or anything." Naruto chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke and Genma face palmed.

"..Riiight. So, let's see your bedrooms." Sakura demanded.

"Sure. Why not?" Naruto awkwardly chuckled again. Sakura looked at him confused, but dropped it. Everyone made their way upstairs.

* * *

><p>By Saturday, every room was done. The living room and dining room were set up as well. Team Seven was having their first meal in the new house together for the first time.<p>

"To this house. May it bless us with shelter and take as much damage as it can handle, especially since Naruto lives here!" Sakura cheered.

"HEY!" Naruto pouted. Everyone clinked their glasses together and drank.

* * *

><p>"This is a great party, Forehead!" Ino complimented as everyone was gathered at Team Seven's new home Friday night.<p>

"Thanks, Pig. I'm so glad we live here. I liked my small little house an all, but this definitely feels more like we're together." Sakura explained.

"I think it's kinda cute how you're all living together. I would NEVER be able to live with Lee and Gai-Sensei." Tenten announced.

"Well, it definitely isn't easy living with those five. I can barely get some alone time, ya know?" Sakura allowed.

"You're married now. There's no such thing as alone time now. You gotta deal with it." Ino told her.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"It is really pretty, Sakura-Chan." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks. We're practically done unpacking. We just gotta set up the little first aid room and we're basically done completely." Sakura told the girls.

"Nice. And I bet it helps that you're the hokage's apprentice." Ino guessed.

"Oh, you have no idea how many strings Tsunade pulled. It's amazing." Sakura smiled.

"One more..drink and then...I'll go ho*burps*me." Tsunade informed.

"Lady Tsunade, you're drunk. We gotta go now." Shizune tried to escort Tsunade out.

"Don't touch me. You're not my mom." Tsunade smacked Shizune's hand away.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Thank you all for coming, but I want you all gone now." Kakashi tried to kick everyone out.<p>

"Why? It's only eleven!" Lee whined.

"We have training in the morning, so we kinda need to get up in the morning. I wanna sleep at some point." Kakashi informed.

"You can sleep through the party. We can keep it down." Ino suggested.

"Nah. I think we've had enough partying now. Kakashi's right. I gotta get up at seven. " Sakura tried to help.

"Oh, come on. Let us stay another hour." Tenten pushed.

"I plan on having sex with my wife, so I need you all the leave the house now." Kakashi made motions for everyone to leave.

"TMI, dude." Kiba said as he started making his way to the door.

"Whatever gets you all the leave." Kakashi said as he held the door open for everyone to leave. As soon as everyone left, he slammed the door shut. "Man, those people sure like to party."

"Well, yeah. I don't know how they can party every weekend. It gets tiring after a while." Sakura told her husband.

"Where are the other boys?" Kakashi questioned.

"They went to their rooms as soon as you said sex." Sakura told.

"Okay. Put the sound barrier on in the room and I'll lock up." Kakashi demanded as they left to do their jobs.

* * *

><p>"You don't think they're actually gonna have sex tonight, right? They both look so tired." Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were in Sasuke's room.<p>

"I don't know. They are both sex freaks. It's kinda weird." Sasuke told him as he saw Sakura passing them.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you and Kakashi really gonna have sex tonight?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. It's no secret anymore. We both may be tired, but I need this. I just got off my period and I am gonna fuck his brains out tonight." Sakura informed the two boys.

"TMI." Sasuke muttered and Sakura left.

"Okay. The door is locked and the security system is on. Let me just get some protection." Kakashi was about to go in the drawer, but Sakura grabbed him and started to undress him.

"I can't wait..any longer...Fuck me NOW!" Sakura said in between kisses.

"Don't mind if I do." Kakashi declared as they both fell on top of the bed.

* * *

><p>Yeah, sorry about the ending. I can't really write lemon. Too weird for me.<p>

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. More is gonna happen soon.

Stay tuned.

Please review. (:


	4. Jail Time?

"Hey, teme. Wanna come train with me?" Naruto asked his boyfriend. It was around ten in the morning and there was literally nothing to do.

"Sure, why not? There isn't anything else to do." Sasuke shrugged and they both left to go to Training Ground Three.

Sai and Yamato went on a quick escort mission and won't be back for about a week, Sakura is at work, and Kakashi is at Genma's place.

* * *

><p>"You know, the only downfall to this new house is that it's further from Ichiraku's and the gates, so going on quick missions will suck when you get back and you're really tired." Naruto claimed as they were almost to the training grounds. It's actually closer to the new house too.<p>

"Yeah, you're right. And Sakura's parents' house is a little further away too." Sasuke added in. "Then again, we are literally closer to everywhere else; the hospital, hokage's office, the training grounds. I'm even closer to Suigetsu's apartment too."

"But, we're further away from Ichiraku's, the gates, and Sakura-Chan's parents' house. Ichiraku is too far for me." Naruto pouted.

"Suck it up, buttercup." Sasuke demanded as they reached the training ground.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled. He didn't appreciate Sasuke's comment, so he decided to get him for it.

* * *

><p>"So then Naruto walked in when we were having sex. That's the third fucking time since we moved in that he's done that!" Kakashi complained to his best friends. Kakashi, Genma, Gai, and Asuma would always meet up so the four could just complain to each other and talk to them about anything.<p>

"That's rough, buddy. This is why sharing a house with your whole team is a bad thing." Genma drank his cup of sake.

"Yeah. Don't you lock the bedroom door?" Asuma questioned.

"Of course we do! He always somehow manages to break in! He actually broke the door twice." Kakashi drank his sake. "Pour me another cup please." Genma nodded his head and poured him another drink.

"Why did he come in this time?" Gai asked.

"He wanted money so he can go to Ichiraku's. We just had dinner an hour before!" Kakashi grumbled. "I'm still pissed at him for taking my Icha Icha so he can get some 'ideas'."

"Wow. You've got a handful. I don't know how you do it." Genma confessed.

"I don't know how Sakura does it. I can't be the only one sexually frustrated because of that. EVERY DAMN TIME he does that, it kills the mood. I gotta kick him out of the house or something whenever we fucking do it."

"That guy would be out of the house more than he would be in it." Asuma pointed out.

"I don't care. I have needs. He keeps ruining them." Kakashi pouted.

"I can almost relate to you. Tsunade likes to purposely need Shizune whenever we're doing it. It's like she knows whenever we have sex." Genma confessed.

"Oh, Tsunade is a different story. Just last week, the four boys were gone and Sakura and I were having sex, but Tsunade decided to barge right in during the climax and fucking ruin the whole thing just because she 'didn't feel like doing paperwork.' Damn. That was just terrible." Kakashi confronted.

"Oh my goodness. Sakura must not have been happy about it." Asuma chuckled.

"Oh, she wasn't. She got up to give Tsunade some sake and told her that if she leaves now, Sakura will tell her where all the sake that her and Shizune hid were. That got her out of the house fast." Kakashi remembered. "Unfortunately, that killed the mood."

"You just gotta do it when none of the boys are in the house." Gai pointed out.

"You don't think I don't know that? I wish I could do that. The boys are getting lazy, so they never leave the house anymore." Kakashi sighed as he opened his treasured book.

"Go somewhere else to fuck each other." Genma told him nonchalantly.

"Like where? We kinda don't wanna get in trouble for having sex anywhere else either."

"Have you done it in her office at all? Shizune and I have sex in Sakura's office all the time. It's one of the few places where no one can barge in, even Tsunade, because of the privacy policy." Genma told him.

"I hate the hospital, but I will definitely do that if I need to." Kakashi claimed. "Tsunade goes in her office all the time though." Kakashi reminded.

"Not in the back where that little room is to the side. Sakura, for some odd reason, lets anyone use her office, but no one is allowed in that back room." Genma recalled.

"Why not? What's there?" Gai asked, interest peaked. Asuma wanted to know too.

"Oh, nothing special. It's just a regular room with a small bed and a TV there. There is a cabinet with a lot of medical crap in it." Genma explained.

"Why is there a bed and TV in it?" Asuma asked.

"Because Sakura practically lives there, so she decided to make her stay there more comfortable. I don't know how she can stay there so long. I hate being there for even a minute. Although if I had to be in any room in the hospital, it would definitely be her office because it doesn't even smell like a hospital and it's comfortable-ish." Kakashi added.

"I like being in the office too. It feels more like a hang out place than anything else." Genma claimed. "I wish Shizune had her own office there. Too bad the hokage over works her to do anything but be Tsunade's pet."

"I heard Sakura thinking about splitting her office so Shizune can share it with her. She also said Jaraiya may start helping Tsunade so Shizune can be at the hospital with Sakura." Kakashi claimed.

"Oh my gosh. Imagine if she did that. I would never leave that room. The four of us can chill there and I can actually see Shizune once in a while. You're not the only sexually frustrated one here. Tsunade won't give me any alone time with her."

"Kurenai's been on a three week long mission and isn't due for a few more weeks. Come on, guys. I haven't had sex in a while either." Asuma sighed. Everyone turned to Gai, but he didn't say anything.

"Ah. How you guys are so youthful with your lovers. It makes me happy to see everyone so youthful nowadays." Gai proclaimed.

"He's gonna die a virgin." Genma muttered quietly.

"Totally." Kakashi agreed and Asuma nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Man, I am hungry. Let's go grab some ramen!" Naruto declared. Sasuke sighed.<p>

"Fine. But, you're buying. I gave you the last of my money to you a few days ago." Naruto nodded at Sasuke's words.

"I only have enough money for a few bowls though." Naruto wined.

"That's enough." Sasuke stated. They were about the leave the training grounds. "Come on, dobe."

"No it's not!" Naruto shouted and pushed Sasuke on the ground.

Naruto was on top of him for only three seconds before Sasuke moved so he could get on top. It was basically a dominance war between them for a few minutes. Many people were staring at them.

"That is NOT enough!" Naruto shouted on top.

"Do you know how ridiculous you're being?" Sasuke shouted, pushing Naruto off him.

"Do you know how mean you're being?" Naruto yelled on top again.

"Do you know how stupid you're being?" Sasuke said on top.

"Do you know how cute you're blushing right now?" Naruto asked on top. They both stopped and Naruto decided to lean down and kiss him. They were in a heated make out session until they got pulled apart.

"What are you two doing?" The voice of Homura could be heard. Both male ninjas looked up to see both village council elders.

"Um..Training.?" Naruto suggested.

"Last time I checked, training didn't consist of a make out session." Koharu stated.

"When was the last time you checked? Things changed when you guys were genin back two hundred years ago." Naruto claimed as Sasuke smirked a bit. They were still on top of each other.

"That's not funny, boy. You gotta learn some respect for your elders." Homura told him.

"Sorry. It's hard to respect someone who isn't respectable." Sasuke told them. Both boys got off each other.

"You damn brats gotta learn some respect anyway." Koharu shouted.

"Sorry. No one's gonna listen to you. Can you leave now? We're still training." Sasuke lied.

"Actually, we got many complaints about a couple making out on the training grounds. It wasn't really surprising when we saw it was you two." Homura started. "It's against the rules for public display of affection like that. It is indecent and unnecessary in public. We'll have to take you both in."

"Take us in? Where?" Naruto questioned, panicking and starting to get mad.

"Konoha Jail. Hello. What do you think?" Koharu said impatiently.

"You can't do that! You're not the hokage." Sasuke yelled, getting pissed.

"Actually, as a council member, we have just as much authority as Lady Tsunade. Come on, brats. It's time to hit the slammer." Koharu demanded.

"Well, since I'm going to jail, I might as well do this." Naruto punched both council members in the face. "I've been wanting to do that since I first met you two."

Koharu and Homura got up and wiped their faces. "Damn brat." Homura muttered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Forehead. Some ANBU are here to see you." Ino told her best friend. Sakura and Kakashi were eating a late lunch in Sakura's office.<p>

"Thanks, Pig. You can send them in." Sakura informed. Ino nodded and left.

"Great. You're on your lunch break. Hopefully they don't need medical assistance." Kakashi complained.

"Sakura-San. Ah, it's a good thing you're here too, Kakashi-San." One ANBU claimed.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sakura asked concerned. The two ANBU members shook their head.

"No, we're not. We're here to tell you that Naruto and Sasuke both got arrested." The other member stated.

"WHAT?!." Both Kakashi and Sakura exclaimed.

"That's right. Homura-San and Koharu-Chan arrested them not too long ago."

"Why? What the hell did they do?" Sakura yelled.

"They were making out on the training grounds."

"That's it?" Sakura questioned, standing up to get ready to leave.

"Uh, yeah. That's what we've been told."

"Who cares? They can wait for us. That'll teach them a lesson." Kakashi stated.

"We're not gonna have them sit and wait for us in jail! They shouldn't even be there. That is no fucking reason to go to jail!" Sakura screeched.

"PDA is kinda a big issue though, Haruno-San."

"Who gives a damn. They fucking protect this village on a daily basis. They shouldn't go to jail just for kissing a little bit."

"It was more like a hot make out session."

"WHO GIVES A DAMN! WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

"Yeah, but they can wait." Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Why's that?" Sakura questioned her husband.

"Can you two please leave? We got the memo that they're in jail. We'll get there eventually." Kakashi kicked them out.

"But-We-"

"Bye." Kakashi slammed the door on their faces.

"What is up with you?" Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"What's up with me? I'm sexually frustrated! Every damn try we try to fucking have sex, _someone_ always has to fucking ruin it by barging in, even with the door locked. I just want some uninterrupted sex once in a while." Kakashi demanded.

"So you're pissed off about that too, huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Too? You feel the same way?" Kakashi looked at her puzzled.

"Uh, yeah! I love them and all, but I have fucking wants too." Sakura sighed. "Wanna do a quickie before we get them?"

"Don't you work for another hour?" Kakashi looked at the clock.

"You care?" Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Good point." Kakashi and Sakura went in the back room of her office to enjoy some much needed sex.

* * *

><p>"We've been in here for hours! Can we go now?" Naruto whined as he watched Homura and Koharu sit down and read some scrolls and magazines.<p>

"Nope. You have to wait to be bailed out." Koharu shrugged.

"I don't think so. You'll release them now." Sakura demanded as her and Kakashi entered the room. Tsunade and Shizune followed close by.

""These two deserve to stay in here." Koharu claimed.

"Because they were showing a little affection to each other?" Kakashi rose his eyebrow.

"Not only that. That jinchuriki assaulted both of us." Homura added in.

"Nice job." Kakashi complimented and smiled at them.

"First of all, that jinchuriki has a name. And second of all, you probably deserved it." Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, they definitely did." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded his head.

"What exactly did you do and why?" Tsunade questioned the blonde boy.

"I just punched them in the face. It wasn't even that hard. And I did it because they're always mean to us. They're always out to get me and I've been wanting to hurt them for the longest time. So, if I was gonna get arrested anyway, there was my chance." Tsunade sighed.

"Let them out. You have no right to arrest them."

"Yeah we do. We have just as much authority as you." Koharu claimed.

"No you don't!" Sakura screeched. "The Hokage has the ultimate decision. Whatever she says goes. You can't do anything without the Hokage knowing. It clearly states it in the rules. Page 85 section B paragraph 3."

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke looked at his female team mate.

"I memorized all the rules of every position in Konoha. That is the reason why our team is so highly protected." Sakura stated.

"And she did get you guys out of trouble a lot." Tsunade added in.

"So, if you want to keep your position as council members, I suggest you release them now." Sakura threatened. Tsunade smirked. She raised a fine apprentice.

Koharu and Homura both looked at each other and begrudgingly unlocked the cell, letting Sasuke and Naruto out.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto hugged her. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry. We were a little busy." Sakura answered sheepishly. Naruto looked at her.

"I was fucking the shit out of her." Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

"Keep that to yourselves." Koharu told them as she plugged her ears.

"You guys are so against any affection at all, aren't you?" Sakura questioned.

"No one wants to hear about that shit. It's personal." Homura stated.

"Wow. Orochimaru is right." Tsunade muttered to herself.

"You guys need to get laid." Sasuke said and left.

"He's right, ya know." Shizune smirked and followed everyone out, leaving a stunned Homura and Koharu.

* * *

><p>"Wow. I hate those guys." Tsunade rubbed her temples as everyone was at Team Seven's house. Sakura is making dinner in the kitchen, Shizune and Tsunade are at the dining room table, Sasuke and Naruto are playing video games, and Kakashi is reading his book.<p>

"Don't we all?" Shizune asked rhetorically.

"They need to die already. Seriously. Most of my problems would be solved with them leaving." Tsunade drank a cup of sake.

"I hear ya. They try to do whatever it takes to get us in trouble. They really hate our team and none of us did anything bad to begin with!" Sakura screamed, a little frustrated.

"They actually fear you." Shizune told Sakura.

"Me? Why?" Sakura looked back to look at Shizune.

"Why? You're the only one in the village, besides myself, that puts them in their places." Tsunade smirked. "A fine apprentice indeed."

"We need new council members." Sakura folded her arms.

"We'll figure some stuff out. There can only be three members. We need to get rid of those two and get new and _better_ members." Tsunade sighed.

"So, are they together..or what?" Shizune questioned.

"I think they're secretly fucking." Tsunade guessed.

"I think they're actually in an actual relationship." Sakura claimed. "They're the only people who can stand each other."

"True." Tsunade nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Here is the rest of the paperwork, Lady Tsunade." Shizune handed Tsunade the papers in her hand and Tsunade took them from her.<p>

"COME IN!" Tsunade yelled when a knock came from the door. "What do you two want?"

"We came here to talk about something, Princess Tsunade." Koharu claimed.

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter.<p>

Please review. Constructive criticism is nice. No flames please.

(:


	5. The Last Demand

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites/follows so far. It means a lot.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"We came here to talk about something, Princess Tsunade." Koharu claimed.<p>

"Hurry it up then. I'm a busy woman." Tsunade chastised. They both looked at the sake bottle covered desk.

Homura clears his throat. "Right. Anyway. We were thinking.."

* * *

><p>"No, Pig. They couldn't have done that." Sakura explained as they were both having lunch in the hospital cafeteria.<p>

"Of course they couldn't! They're not the hokage!" Ino proclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"They really piss me off." Sakura admitted.

"They piss everyone off." Ino stated. "They need to stop harassing your team though."

"Oh, no doubt." Sakura sighed again. "I can't wait til they die."

"Wow. You must really hate them to wish even death upon them." Ino stated.

"Oh, I do. You have no idea." Sakura claimed.

"Anyway. Let's talk about some good news!" Ino smiled.

"Okay. Sure. Good news will cheer me up." Sakura listened. Ino cleared her throat and extended her left hand.

"I'm engaged!" Ino fan girled.

"Really? Oh my gosh, Pig! Congratulations!" Sakura smiled and hugged her best friend. People in the cafeteria stopped and looked at them. "Right. Carry on." Sakura demanded as her and Ino were left to talk alone. "Wow. Kiba must be serious, huh?"

"I know. It's amazing. I didn't think he wanted to get married, considering that we haven't really talked about it before, but he surprised me."

"Well, to be fair, you talk about the idea of marriage all the time. He finally took a hint and decided to pop the question." Sakura smiled.

"I know. I wanted to tell you before I told Hinata and Tenten. Which, by the way, there is a girls sleepover tomorrow night at Tenten's place." Ino informed.

"Okay. Got it. I'll be there." Sakura told her. "How did it happen?"

"Well, let me start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. Wanna treat us to some ramen?" Naruto asked his former sensei.<p>

"Sorry, Naruto. I'm broke." Kakashi claimed as he was reading his book.

"Why? What money do you spend?" Naruto asked the older male.

"Uh, I help pay for the house." Kakashi claimed.

"No you don't. We basically live here because Sakura pays for everything." Sasuke pointed out.

"I help a bit!" Kakashi claimed.

"Barely. How we are all surviving on basically just Sakura's hospital salary surprises me sometimes." Sasuke admitted.

"Well, she is the head of the hospital. She is pretty important. And, besides, she IS the hokage's apprentice. That helps with everything." Kakashi told.

"So, are we gonna go to her and ask her to give us some money?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why would she do that?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She always gives us money for ramen." Naruto confessed.

"She needs to stop giving into your every whims. That is her biggest downfall." Kakashi stated.

* * *

><p>"I really hate you, you know that, right?" Tsunade was about to rip her hair out as the village councilors were still talking to her.<p>

"Now, now, Princess. No need for those harsh words." Koharu admitted.

"Hello, Shishou. I just wanted to talk to..." Sakura entered the office and stopped talking as soon as she saw Homura and Koharu.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan." Tsunade secretly thanked her apprentice for walking in at that moment.

"Would you like me to come back another time?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer anyway.

"No. You can stay. I was actually gonna see if I can get your opinion on this matter." Tsunade started.

"Okay. Shoot." Sakura made herself comfortable by pulling a chair up to the deck and putting her feet up on it. The council members just stared at her.

"So, these two farts decided that it was time for me to retire and appoint someone else as my next successor."

"I thought you were gonna wait a year or two to do this." Sakura questioned a bit puzzled.

"I _was_ gonna wait, but these two think I should do it soon. Within the next couple of months."

"Who cares what they think? You're the hokage. You have the final say." Sakura shrugged it off.

"They did have a few good points. I am nothing but a drunken old brat who uses violence for every answer." Tsunade quoted them.

"You actually said that?" Sakura turned to the two in question. "Wow. And you say my team doesn't show respect." Shizune chuckled at that.

"And, I am getting pretty old. I'd rather honestly be at the hospital than here." Tsunade continued talking.

"Sweet. We'd be doing hospital runs together. I do like that idea." Sakura smiled.

"Shizune and I do too." Tsunade smiled back.

"Okay. Who do you have in mind for the next successor?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Homura finished. Sakura stared at them then starting chuckling.

"That's cute. Now tell me who you really have in mind." Sakura told the hokage.

"They want me to put Kakashi in charge." Tsunade shrugged.

"Why's that exactly?" Sakura turned to the council again.

"Cause he's very strong and loyal to the village, not to mention that he was gonna accept the position as the sixth hokage during the war years ago." Koharu stated.

"Yeah, but he really didn't have a choice back then. He didn't even want to be the new hokage. He'd rather be on missions and protecting the village that way instead of staying here." Sakura sighed.

"I know. But, he would take the position as hokage. I know Kakashi." Koharu said.

"You _think_ you know him." Sakura glared at them.

"Sakura. Calm down." Shizune warned. Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi won't want to be hokage." Sakura started. "But, he will if he needs to. You're right about him being loyal, and he would do whatever is needed to make sure Konoha is safe, even if that means he won't be happy about what he's doing."

"See? I'm so glad you see it from our perspective." Homura claimed. Sakura smirked.

"I'm so glad you chose him because that means you definitely have to stop harassing my team." Tsunade smirked and Shizune laughed. The council just glared at her, and Sakura glared back even harder.

"Now, now. Let's not kill them with our evil staring, Sakura." Tsunade told her apprentice.

"I wish I could kill them with my evil staring. They'd be six feet under." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"I know how you feel." Tsunade sighed. Shizune nodded her head in agreement.

"Remember a few years back when they tried to make Kakashi get another genin team?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Yeah. You proved to them that he can't take another team because of the convenient contract him and Hiruzen-Sensei made." Tsunade recalled.

"Yep. Why is it that you two want Kakashi to be unhappy? He deserves happiness more than anyone in this damn village and you try to do whatever you can to take it away from him." Sakura lectured Homura and Koharu.

"We do not!" Koharu claimed as Sakura stood up.

"I'm leaving now, Shishou. I'd like to have you and Shizune to come to dinner tonight at our house. We're having chicken tonight and I know how much you like your chicken, milady."

"We'll be there." Tsunade confirmed and Sakura took her leave.

* * *

><p>"I mean, why the fuck do I have to do it?" Kakashi asked while everyone was gathered at the dining room table and eating. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and Genma are there.<p>

"You don't _have_ to do it. You can always deny them." Sakura pointed out, eating a piece of chicken.

"I really hate them." Kakashi muttered.

"We all do, Kakashi. If you _do_ become hokage, you need to get new council members." Tsunade demanded.

"Why couldn't you just change the members a few years ago if they were causing so much problems?" Naruto questioned.

"Unless they got killed, we can't change members in the middle of a hokage's reign. A new hokage has up to the first two months to decide if they want to change the council members."

"Really? That's a rule?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. It's never been done before." Tsunade admitted sheepishly. "Man, I can NOT wait to retire. Shizune and I will be taking a two week vacation to the hot springs village as a retirement gift for ourselves."

"You do plan on coming back though, right, Granny?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am, brat. I'm gonna be helping Sakura run the hospital." Tsunade foretold.

"So, who's gonna be your assistant, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the jonin.

"Not sure. I'm stuck between a few people actually. I'm still thinking about it." Kakashi started. "I do know who I have in mind for the new village council members though."

"Oh, who? Can it be me?" Naruto wanted.

"No. You'll find out when I announce it." Kakashi kept it a secret. "I have to make sure it's okay first that they don't mind being a council member."

"So, it's official? You will become the 6th hokage?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yeah, sure. If it needs to be done. In a few years, I'll just pass it down to Naruto anyway."

"I have one more demand before I retire." Tsunade smirked and looked at the younger people at the table.

"Oh, joy. The look in her eye says that it's not gonna be good." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>"So. Why are you making them do this?" Asuma questioned as him and a bunch of other jonin were in the room.<p>

"The younger generation is getting dumber and dumber. Have you seen half of Konoha 11? They're pretty smart-ish on the battlefield, but most of them are dumb at everyday things." Tsunade insulted them behind their backs.

"Well, why for so long then?" Gai asked.

"It could be longer." Tsunade simply stated. "My decision is final. Gather them up and be here by 2:45. The meeting will start at three, so I expect everyone to be here." Tsunade snapped her head to Kakashi. "Including you, Hatake."

"Ah." Kakashi just said.

"You're all dismissed. See you in a few hours."

* * *

><p>"So why do you think Granny wants to see us? Do you think she has a mission for us?" Naruto asked ecstatic as him, Sasuke, and Kakashi walk to the hokage's office together.<p>

"I don't know. Could be." Kakashi shrugged. The three walked in the office.

"Hatake. You guys are late." Tsunade berated. I told you to be here by 2:45. It's 3:05."

"Sorry. There was a cat that.."

"Enough. At least you're all here now." Tsunade stated. "Well, almost everyone."

"What do you mean? Who else are we missing?" Kiba asked, looking around to see who's not there. Just then, someone walked in the room.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Should I come back?" Sakura asked politely.

"No. Come in and stand with the other jonin." Tsunade demanded and Sakura nodded her head.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered as she stood between her husband and other team mate.

"You'll see. I don't think the boys will like it though." Kakashi whispered back to his wife.

"Now. I want to make one more proclamation before I hand my title as Hokage down to someone else." Tsunade started.

"One more? Who's gonna take over for you?" Ino asked and Tsunade smirked.

"Why, none other than Kakashi Hatake." Everyone turned their attention to Kakashi.

"Um..Hi." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"Anyway." Tsunade cleared her throat. "My last big demand is for you fourteen to go back to school."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Please review.

Also, check out my Doki Doki School Hours (Sensei no Ojikan) story on my page.

I know it's not a popular anime, but you should read my story.

(:


	6. Back To School

Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

><p>"Anyway." Tsunade cleared her throat. "My last big demand is for you fourteen to go back to school." The whole room got silent for a minute.<p>

"WHAT?!. School?! No way, Granny." Naruto shouted, being the first to recover from the shock.

"Sorry, brat. You have no say in this." Tsunade apologized insincerely.

"But, why do we need to go back to school? We're 20 years old!" Chouji defended.

"Because your generation is pretty dumb." Tsunade stated and everyone turned to Naruto.

"Hey! There are plenty of people more stupider than me!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest. Jaraiya, Sakura, and Kakashi face palmed.

"My point exactly." Tsunade stiffed.

"But, that's just Naruto. He's always been and idiot and always will be one." Ino stated rudely.

"Enough! I already decided. It's official. Yes, you guys are pretty smart on the battlefield, but in real life things, nooot so much."

"Way to be rude about it." Shikamaru pouted.

"So, starting in September, you all will be going to school." Tsunade declared to Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"What about Pinky over there?" Karin demanded to know.

"And Sai." Hinata chimed in.

"I'm going to Art School with Sasori and Deidara." Sai simply told them.

"And I need Sakura at the hospital. Besides, I made her take classes when she first became my apprentice." Tsunade informed.

"It's called favoritism." Karin pouted.

"It's called shut up, I'm hokage." Tsunade reprimanded her. "Now, school is from 8 in the morning til 3 in the afternoon with a 45 minute lunch break and it is Monday-Thursday. This will follow for about two years."

"Two years? Aw, man. This sucks!" Kiba complained.

"Yeah. No fair." Tenten agreed.

"Silence! Anyway, you guys can still take missions and whatnot, they would just have to be small, quick ones. You have to go to school and don't think about sending a stupid clone because we will install a clone detector and if it goes off, you'll be in serious trouble." Tsunade threatened.

"It's that easy?" Suigetsu questioned aloud. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Well, don't tell them that! Make them learn." Sakura berated. Everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, why would you tell them anyway? They should know not to send a clone. It's common sense. A clone won't even be able to last a whole school day anyway."

"True, but some idiot will still try to do it." Tsunade said, hinting towards Naruto. Sakura sighed.

"Yes, maybe they should get some more education and whatnot, but two years! Seven hours a day for four days? That's a little much though, don't you think?" Sakura questioned the esteemed hokage.

"Nah. I think it's good enough." Tsunade simply stated. Sakura dropped it.

"But, what about work? I have two other jobs besides being a ninja." Ino wondered. Tsunade sighed.

"You can still work your jobs a few hours a day. However, Ino, Hinata. You two will work the hospital shifts only on weekends."

"What? Why? That's my main job!" Hinata outbursted. She blushed when people looked at her. Hinata shied away to the back behind Kiba and Ino.

"I know, but you gotta go to school." Tsunade told her. "You can still work the flower shop, Ino. And Kiba, you can work at the animal clinic, but you guys can only go on missions on the weekend. Unless you can take a quick one in a few hours and be able to get up in the morning for school."

"Or we just don't have to go to school at all." Naruto proclaimed. Sakura stifled a laugh and Kakashi rolled his eyes as he flipped a page in his book he was reading.

"You need to go to school to most, Uzumaki."

"What if we don't have a job?" Chouji questioned.

"Then you don't have to worry about it. You should get a job though because you can't solely rely on missions anymore."

"And it's really not that bad. You guys get breaks like at the academy. You have Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, other important holidays off and whatnot. Plus, three months off for summer." Shizune added in. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Of course, you'll have teachers you've never even met before. I _was_ gonna have Sakura teach a class, but I know her and she will show favoritism." Tsunade confessed, looking at Sakura.

"I do not!" Sakura high pitched. "I can be professional when I need to be."

"I know you _can_ be professional if you need to be, but when it comes to your boys, forget it. You lose all your senses of professionalism." Tsunade told.

"I do not!" Sakura argued.

"You kinda do." Shizune added in.

"It's okay 'cause Naruto and Yamato are the same way too." Tsunade stated.

"No we're not!" Naruto and Yamato argued back.

"Anyway, it'll be okay though. It's honestly not that bad." Tsunade tried to explain, getting back on topic. "School shouldn't be that bad."

"And you actually have to go to a school orientation the last week of August." Shizune chimed in.

"That's right. There you will get your schedule and a tour around the school." Tsunade continued.

"Aaaand. On Thursdays, you can actually leave to get lunch, but you gotta come back in time." Shizune said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"So, trust us. It won't be that bad. Any other questions, see me later. You're all dismissed. I'm busy." Tsunade shooed them away while she grabbed a bottle of sake. Everyone but Sakura left.

"Wow. I bet the council is making you do this." Sakura walked up with her arms across her chest.

"Those damn brats need to die already." Tsunade muttered.

"We say that all the time." Sakura sighed. "It needs to happen already."

"You ever feel like you just wanna retire from being a ninja?" Tsunade drank her sake. "I was thinking about that earlier today."

"That's so weird you bring that up. I was just thinking that last night." Sakura claimed.

"I though about it last week." Shizune added. "Weird."

"Are we gonna make that happen or.." Tsunade left the question open.

"I have no idea." Sakura sighed. "Not soon atleast. Give it a few more years." Tsunade and Shizune nodded.

"Grab the phone and order some take out." Tsunade demanded and she did that.

"That's nice 'cause I can just get some for the boys and I don't have to cook. Sweet."

"Okay. It's on me tonight." Tsunade drank her sake.

* * *

><p>"It's so not fair!" Naruto whined while they were in the living room.<p>

"I can see where she is coming from though." Yamato claimed and Kakashi nodded his head while reading.

"But, still!" Naruto pouted.

"It'll be fine. Maybe it won't be that bad." Sasuke tried to comfort his boyfriend.

"Which reminds me that we have to go school shopping when we have a chance. Lady Tsunade gave me a list of things that you need. Going back to school again. It'll definitely feel weird." Sakura thought about it.

"I'd rather go on missions." Naruto pouted.

"I know you would. I could talk to Shishou and see if we can go on a mission soon. We only have, what, about two more months for an actual mission? I'm sure we'll find something." Sakura replied.

"Still not fair." Naruto continued pouting. "And to top it off, we can't even work either anymore."

"You weren't even working to begin with, Naruto. You relied on Sakura and took money from her whenever you wanted! The only work you did were missions and that was it." Sasuke explained.

"Still. We can't even get a job because of school. I hate this." Naruto whined.

* * *

><p>"Are you all ready?" Tsunade asked team seven as they were near the gates. It's about the crack of dawn and the team is ready to leave.<p>

"YOU KNOW IT!" Naruto declared with an arm in the air. The whole team is gonna go on a month long mission to Wave to help out an outbreak that occurred.

"We'll be in Wave during Sasuke's birthday. The first time since the end of the war that we've been gone during Sasuke's birthday." Sai thought about it.

"It's no big deal. I couldn't care less about it." Sasuke claimed.

"Alright. Let's go! To Wave!" Naruto shouted as they left the village altogether to spend a month there.

* * *

><p>There is chapter 6.<p>

How'd ya like it?  
>Please review! I would really appreciate it. (:<p> 


	7. One Last Mission

I honestly don't know what I was doing for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we can stay with old man and his family for the month. I haven't seen them since the wedding." Naruto claimed.<p>

"I know. It definitely feels longer than that." Sakura confessed.

"I can't wait to see them! It'll be so fun staying with them. Don't you agree, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked excitedly, looking back to Sakura.

"Yes, Naruto. It will be fun staying with them." Sakura simply stated.

* * *

><p>Halfway through their journey, they decided to go full speed and they got there at around sundown.<p>

"Woo-hoo! We're here. Come on, guys. Hopefully they have some food for us. I'm starving." Naruto ran to Tazuna's house, the place they'll be staying at for the month.

"Hello, everyone. It's good to see you all here again!" Tsunami welcomed politely.

"Hello, Tsunami-San. It's lovely to see you again. You look well." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you. Come on in. I have prepared dinner for you all after the long journey." Tsunami invited them to eat.

* * *

><p>"So, tell us. What seems to be the problem here?" Kakashi asked as everyone was around the table eating dinner.<p>

"Oh, it's terrible. Many people are getting sick and dying and we don't know the cause or where it even came from to begin with. It just suddenly appeared in the village one day and ever since, we have lost many civilians." Tsunami explained.

"Those damn foreigners brought it with them, I'm telling ya." Tazuna claimed as he took a sip of his sake. "Damn bastards."

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow and hopefully we can find a cure. What are the symptoms?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, from what I know, people have been throwing up blood, they get dizzy and faint, and they have an uncontrollable cough." Tsunami replied.

"That sounds terrible. Do they eat something or what? Is it contagious?" Sai asked.

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask someone else. I'm trying not to leave the house often, in case it may be in the air and contagious. The last thing we need is for dad or Inari or even myself to get sick and die." Tsunami sighed.

"It's okay. We will make sure this disease is cured. You can trust us." Sakura smiled. Tsunami smiled back too.

"So, next question. How many rooms have you prepared for us?" Naruto asked, changing the topic.

"Naruto!" Yamato berated him. "Don't be so rude."

"Oh, it's okay. We have three rooms prepared. Sorry we don't have any more, it's not a big place." Tsunami apologized.

"It's okay. We are perfectly content in sleeping in three different rooms." Kakashi answered. They already know their partners: Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, and Yamato and Sai.

"After dinner, can we train Naruto-kun?" Inari questioned the blonde.

"Sure. But just for a bit. Sakura-Chan says I need to be in bed by 9 tonight." Naruto smiled and then frowned after he stated that he is being punished.

"Why's that, Sakura-Chan?" Inari asked the pinkette.

Sakura shrugged. "He got in trouble today, so that's his punishment."

"Why? What did he do?" Inari inquired.

"Let's just say that he did a bad thing." Kakashi answered the 16 year old boy. Inari looked at the team in front of him.

Sasuke sighed. "He broke the front door and her bedroom window yesterday and thought he could get away with it without Sakura finding out. She found out and now he's grounded."

"Wait. Isn't Naruto like 20 or something? Why would you ground him like that? Inari wondered.

"Cause I can." Sakura took a bite of her steak. "Thank you again for letting us stay with you. We greatly appreciate it."

"Oh, anytime, honey. You guys are always welcomed here." Tsunami smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, that's what we found out about the virus." One medic, named Akaya, told Sakura a few days after Team Seven's arrival.<p>

"I see. That sounds like a disease called Hai atakku. It's when there are problems with the lungs. Sooner or later, the lungs will close in, making it hard for people to breathe and then eventually die." Sakura stated. "I know how to make an antidote. I'll make it for it to be an injection or a drink for the patients. Do you have a list of herbs in the village?"

"Yes we do. I will go get it for you." The medic left leaving Sakura to think things over.

_'Great. Just what we need. A virus outbreak.'_

"Hey, Sakura. How's it going?" Sasuke walked in.

"Oh. Hey, Sasuke. I know what we're dealing with so I just gotta make an antidote and we should be good." Sakura smiled.

"You know already? That fast? What are we dealing with?" Sasuke asked, a bit interested.

"It's called Hai Atakku and it causes problems with the lungs. Within 24-48 of getting the virus, the lungs will collapse and people will die. Which is why I need to make an antidote fast." Sakura explained.

"How do they get it? Is it contagious?" Sasuke questioned.

"It is contagious. If someone sneezes or coughs on you while they have it, you'll get it too. The virus was found in some foods, so we have to be careful with what we eat. I'm gonna create something that will make you all immune to it. If I can find the right ingredients, our team and Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari should be safe." Sakura told him.

"Sweet. I'll tell the others. Good luck." Sasuke then left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey. I got a call saying there's an emergency. What's up?" Sakura ran into the house.<p>

"It's terrible, Sakura-San! Dad, Inari, and Naruto all fell sick!" Tsunami started panicking.

"WHAT?!. How could this have happened? Where were they when they got infected?" Sakura asked worried.

"We were..near the forest...getting firewood. All of a sudden, Inari started coughing up..blood and soon after, Old man and I started feeling sick." Naruto explained.

"Okay. Calm down. I'm almost done making the antidote. Were you guys attacked by anyone?"

"No. It was just us three."

"Shit. That means it's in the air now. Great. No one leave the house until further notice anymore. UNDERSTAND?" Sakura demanded. Everyone nodded their heads. "I'll be in the bedroom analyzing everything. Things just got more complicated. And stay away from those three."

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe. Is everything okay? You've been in the room for five hours straight." Kakashi walked in with a bowl of rice in his hand.<p>

"I'm so close to creating an antidote that will make all of us immune. I'm almost done making the antidote that will heal them too though." Sakura told her husband.

"Would you like to take a break? You look tired and hungry."

"I'm good. I need to get this done first. People are dying."

"Yeah, but you need food in your system so you can help heal them." Kakashi explained. Sakura sighed.

"You're right. I'll just take a quick 10 minute break." Sakura sat up.

"That's my girl. Come on. Let's eat with everyone else." Sakura nodded her her head and followed Kakashi to the dining room table where everyone else (who is healthy) is.

"Finally decided to join us for dinner, Sakura-San?" Tsunami joked. Sakura sat down between Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yeah, but only for a bit. I'm so close to finishing the antidote. I'm also gonna make another one where it'll make us immune to it. Just a little more to do." Sakura looked at the three on the ground in the living room.

"It'll be okay. We have faith that you'll heal them. Don't be so hard on yourself." Yamato smiled at Sakura. She smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm going to inject you with the needle, okay. I'm gonna try to be gentle, so try to bear with me." Sakura explained to her blonde team mate. "Okay. Ready. One. Two. Three." Sakura injected a needle in his right arm and Naruto squirmed a bit.<p>

"OW! Sakura-Chan, it hurts." Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I know it does. It'll be okay in the end though." Sakura tried to comfort.

"You're a ninja for crying out loud. One little needle can't hurt that bad." Sasuke chastised.

"Because he has the disease, his systems are closing, and he can't take the pain he normally would be able to." Sakura explained. "Okay, Inari. You're next."

* * *

><p>'"I DID IT! I MADE AN IMMUNITY ANTIDOTE!" Sakura cheered as she rushed in the house the next day. Everyone got up from where they were sitting and ran to her.<p>

"You did? Let's see it." Sai hurried. Sakura showed the antidote she made. Naruto took it.

"How does this work?" Naruto asked, holding it up. Sakura grabbed it from him before he could drop it.

"You have to drink it. I'll pour it in some cups and you'll drink it." Sakura went to the cabinet and grabbed a bunch of small paper cups. She started pouring them in the cups. "Here. Drown it down like a shot. Don't keep it in your mouth." Sakura commanded.

"Why not?" Naruto took a cup in his hand.

"Because I said so." Sakura snapped. Everyone did as they were told. "I think we should give this to people after we inject the needle in their arm. The needle is for people who already have the infection and the drink is for people who don't have it yet, but I'm not gonna take any chances with them."

'That tastes so weird." Sai made a weird face.

"I know. It's not supposed to taste good." Sakura sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'll join you." Kakashi followed her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So when and how are we going to give people this drink? Should we just go up to them and say 'Here, drink this. It'll keep you alive.' I don't know how to approach them. What if I give it to someone who doesn't even need it? I'm gonna fuck this job up." Naruto proclaimed. They were all sitting around in the living room discussing this as soon as Kakashi and Sakura came out of the bathroom all nice and clean.<p>

"Yeah you will." Sasuke smirked and Naruto playfully slapped his boyfriend. Sakura sighed.

"I'll give you instructions so even _you_ can't even mess it up. Let's go." Sakura stood up and led everyone out to make sure they are safe.

* * *

><p>Other than the outbreak, which only lasted about a week total because Sakura quickly figured out the antidote quickly, nothing else too much happened during their stay in Wave. Sakura helped out at the Hospital and the boys just helped out around the village, helping with whatever needed to be done.<p>

"Come on. Let's go, guys. I want some Ichiraku!" Naruto proclaimed as everyone was leaving the village.

"Wow, someone is in a hurry to get back to the village even though that may have been the last major mission you'll be going on for a while." Kakashi smirked.

"I'm still pissed off about going back to school. I'm a ninja! I don't need to know half the things they're gonna teach me in school." Naruto whined.

"You never know, Naruto. As hokage, the more you know, the better off you _and_ the village are." Sakura jumped in.

"She's got a point." Yamato added. Naruto just crossed his arms over his chest and kept on walking.

"When's your hokage inauguration?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, trying to make small talk with the masked ninja.

"Next week. I'd rather not be hokage, but whatever. I'll get over it." Kakashi sighed.

"It's okay. You'll make a great hokage." Sakura tried to comfort her husband.

"And after, you can just appoint me as hokage. I wanna be hokage already!" Naruto complained.

"You will. In a few years."

"Good. I can't wait. And until then, I'll train to be the best hokage there ever was!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that.<p>

Reviews would be nice.

(:


	8. Time For School

Thank you for all the reviews. It's so great to get them.

* * *

><p>"I'm keeping my mask on." Kakashi told the older man.<p>

"But, we need your face for the mountain though." The nameless older architect claimed.

"I'm the new hokage. What I say goes, and I say I want to keep my mask on."

"Very well." With that, the older man left the room, unhappy that he was unsuccessful.

"You know, people will see your face eventually." Yamato predicted.

"Maybe, but not anytime soon." Kakashi claimed.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Yamato told.

"And you still put up with me, you know that?" Kakashi teased back.

"Barely." Yamato stated and Kakashi smirked.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Ready to go and introduce yourself as the rokudaime hokage?" Sakura asked her husband. It was a nice August day and the ceremony for the new hokage was about to start any minute now.<p>

"These robes feel weird. Do I have to wear this? It's not really my style." Kakashi admitted.

"You just have to wear it until the ceremony is over. You also have to make sure you wear them for all the pictures." Sakura warned him. Kakashi sighed.

"I hate crowds. Why am I doing this again?" Kakashi wondered.

"Because you care about Konoha." Sakura simply stated.

"I'm starting to wonder why." Kakashi sighed, scratching himself. "Man, these robes are so uncomfortable."

"Now you know why Lady Tsunade never wore them." Sakura chuckled. "If it's any consolation, I think you look very appealing in those."

"Really?" Kakashi looked at his wife. Sakura nodded.

"You look appealing in anything you wear." Sakura smirked. "Even if I prefer you don't wear anything."

"Sakura-Chan! Kakashi-Sensei! Come on. Granny is announcing your name." Naruto got them out of the room.

"And with great pleasure and sadness, I am here to announce that I am going to retire and will now appoint someone as the rokudaime hokage." Tsunade announced as people started talking. "And without further adui, I now welcome the sixth hokage of Konohagakure, Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade welcomed as everyone started cheering. They are on the hokage monument while everyone else is on the ground. The only people on the monument are Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, Jaraiya, Genma, Gai, Homura, and Koharu.

"WOO-HOO!" People cheered.

"HAIL OUR NEW HOKAGE!"

"GO, KAKASHI!"

"I LOVE YOU!" One fan girl screamed and Sakura glared at her.

"Calm down, Pinky. She's not even worth the evil glare." Genma lectured her as he had his hand on her shoulder.

"HAVE MY BABIES!" One man yelled out, making many people turn their heads to look at him confused. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Konoha. I am proud to announce that I am going to be your new hokage. I would just like to say a few quick things. By the end of next month, we will be getting new members of the Konoha Council."

"Wait. What?" Homura and Koharu shouted simultaneously.

"That's right. You're being let go." Tsunade smirked. Shizune chuckled.

"I would like to thank Lady Tsunade for being a great hokage before me." Kakashi thanked.

"You made him say that, didn't you?" Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"Maybe." Sakura smiled.

"I would like to thank all of you for trusting in me to be a hokage. I can assure you that I will do whatever it takes for Konoha to be safe!" Kakashi started to wrap up. "Now. LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh. My head is killing me." Kakashi groaned as Sakura opened the curtains to the window. He was on the ground in the hokage's office the next morning.<p>

"Wow. You're a hot mess." Sakura smirked.

"I feel like shit." Kakashi tried to sit up, but he had to hold his head. Sakura shook her head and walked over to her husband to help him.

"I bet. That was one hell of a party, Kashi. I woke up today to find many bodies passed out on the streets and people's front lawns. There were some people I don't even know in our house." Sakura informed.

"Wow. I can barely remember anything that happened." Kakashi couldn't recall.

"That's okay. I got most of the night on camera." Sakura smirked. "It's a good thing it's Saturday because I don't work at the hospital today. Tsunade and Shizune are gonna leave in a few hours to go to Yugakure. I gotta make sure no one dies from alcohol poisoning or whatever."

"You're a lifesaver, Sakura." Kakashi told her.

"I know. You're welcome." Sakura was about to stand up, but Kakashi grabbed her arm and pushed her on his lap for a make out session.

"Hey, Sensei. I have a question.." Sai walked in and was interrupted when he was Sakura and Kakashi making out. He then left without another word.

* * *

><p>"Do we have everything?" Tsunade questioned as her and Shizune were readying themselves at the gates.<p>

"I think so. Did you give Kakashi the necessary paperwork that he needs?" Shizune looked at Tsunade a bit skeptical.

"I told Sakura where everything is. Too much work giving everything to him." Tsunade answered.

"You are by far the laziest hokage we've ever had." Shizune crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I won't be for long. It's Kakashi for goodness sake. He is the laziest man I know beside Shikamaru." Tsunade claimed and Shizune sighed.

"Oh my. You know, I feel bad for.."

"Good thing we caught you before you left." Sakura and Genma came running to the two members at the gate.

"Sakura. Genma. Good thing you came. I wish someone would see us out." Tsunade said.

"Of course. I won't see you for a week." Sakura told.

"Oh, how will we live?" Tsunade teased.

"Hey. This is big for me. No sex for a week! I couldn't get any last week either because Shizune was on her damn period and now she leaves me! Two weeks without sex! I don't know if I'll make it." Genma complained.

"Hey, there's always Kakashi." Tsunade pointed out.

"If I want Genma to be gay with anyone, it would be Kakashi." Shizune stated her opinion.

"Me too. I actually hear people thinking that they're secretly gay and they're just using you two as cover ups." Tsunade told her two apprentices.

"Okay. I'm about to fuck him as soon as I get to the office, and I really don't wanna imagine Kakashi and Genma with each other." Sakura tried to get that image out of her head.

"Can't we just do a quickie before you leave? I need you to fulfill my needs really quickly." Genma whined.

"Sorry. We have reservations to be there in a few hours. I wanna be there as soon as possible. If I don't leave this forsaken village soon, I'm gonna go insane." Tsunade confessed as Sakura put an arm on her shishou's shoulder.

"You can't go anymore insane." Sakura stated simply. Tsunade playfully slapped Sakura's hand away.

"Okay. Ready to go?" Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"Yep. If we go somewhat fast, we can be there about an hour before sundown." Shizune explained.

"Right. Then we could go now." Tsunade started to walk away.

"So, no quickie?" Genma hoped she would change her mind.

"Sorry, babe. I really want to, but we gotta leave now." Shizune apologized to her boyfriend.

"Try to make a trip to see us if you want. I'm only letting you visit us once and it's only gonna be for a few hours, got it?" Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"Genma and I will be there in a few days." Sakura smiled.

"Can we do it then?" Genma asked his lover.

"Sure. I guess." Tsunade and Shizune finally took their leave.

"Sweet. I'm getting laid in a few days!" Genma proclaimed happy.

"I'm getting laid in a few minutes." Sakura smirked.

"No one likes a boaster, Pinky." Genma told the pinkette.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later then." Sakura bid her friend a farewell and ran to the hokage's office.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" Koharu complained. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"<p>

"Even as hokage, he won't break his terrible tardiness habit." Homura sighed. Just then, Kakashi and Sakura walked through the door.

"Finally, Hokage-Sama. What took so long?" Koharu asked.

"Sorry, I was busy...doing Hokage stuff." Kakashi lied as Sakura tried to straighten her hair and shirt a bit.

"..Right..Now, we have to get down to business now." Homura stated.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy to be your assistant, Hokage-Sama. I will do whatever you need me to do without any complaints and make sure you stay as youthful as ever!" Gai proclaimed, loud enough for the whole village to hear. It was just those two in the office.<p>

"Thank you, Gai. But, I don't really need you to keep me 'youthful', if you know what I mean." Kakashi tried to explain without explaining.

"Ah. That's right. Your delicate Cherry Blossom can do that for you." Gai stated as Kakashi nodded his head. "Who are the new council members?"

"Well, I decided to change up everything. I got rid of those two annoying pricks and got Jaraiya, Genma, Asuma, and Shikaku to take their places."

(A.N. In case you don't know, the major people that died in Shippuden aren't dead in this story. I think the only person who died in Shippuden that is still dead in this story is Danzo, mainly because I don't like him. He creeps me out. Please just go with it.)

"I am so happy to see you have faith in our friends and fellow Konoha Shinobi! It gives me so much joy to see that!" Gai started comically crying into his arm. Kakashi just sweat-dropped.

"I am definitely gonna regret hiring Gai." Kakashi muttered quietly.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go to school though." Naruto whined as it was Sunday night and Sakura was packing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai's lunches for school tomorrow.<p>

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you have to. Lady Tsunade already said it." Sakura apologized, feeling a bit bad for the blonde.

"But, Kakashi-Sensei is the hokage now. Can't he just let me and teme not go?" Naruto whined. Kakashi was currently in the shower and he has no idea of what's going on in the kitchen. Kakashi has been hokage for a few weeks now, and it's been peacefully around the village.

"He could, but he wants to respect Shishou's last wish. He's not gonna change his mind. It's official." Sakura sighed as she just finished making their lunches and now she's washing her hands. "Alright. Sai, since you won't be with the other two, make sure you behave yourself in art school. I don't wanna hear any complaints from any of you boys, got it?" Sakura almost threatened the three boys.

"Of course, Hag. We wouldn't want you to get upset." Sai claimed as the other two nodded their heads in agreement. Sakura just looked at them, raised an eyebrow, and decided to drop the subject.

"I still wish we had at least one teacher we know. I mean, I've never heard of any of these people. They better not piss me off." Sasuke groaned.

"Don't worry about it. I took a look at their paperwork and did more background checks on them. I think you're good for the most part. The only person I think you would have a problem with is Kirigo-Sensei. She seems kinda bitchy. Other than that, I'll make sure Hiashi runs the school well." Sakura promised.

"He better. I'm glad that you got the other guy fired. He seemed like the biggest dick ever." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"What other guy?" Said questioned.

"Oh yeah. You weren't here for our school orientation. You were on a mission." Naruto almost forgot. "When we had the orientation, Sakura-Chan, Yamato, and Kakashi-Sensei came with us and just the way the guy was talking, he was bothering Sakura-Chan. During the presentation, she had a question and he totally shot her down. So, she went up to stand next to Granny and asked her question. He answered, but with an attitude and Sakura-Chan called him out on it and her and him got into an argument. In front of everyone. He also made it seem like he really didn't even want to be the principle and Sakura-Chan wouldn't allow that. So, Sakura got Granny to fire the guy and Hiashi Hyuuga offered to be the new principal." Naruto recapped.

"I think he'll be a great principal." Sakura added her opinion in.

"Yeah, but I still think he hates me." Naruto thought.

"Just because you dated Hinata four years ago and broke up with her doesn't mean he hates you." Sakura reminded him.

"I had sex with her and then I turned gay. I don't think he's happy about that." Naruto pointed out.

"If there's any problems, just let Kakashi or me know and we'll fix it." Sakura told him. "Besides, I'm gonna visit when I'm on my breaks because the school is so close to the hospital. It's not even a block away, so I'll be in there often to make sure you're behaving." Sakura rustled Naruto's hair.

"I wish you were a teacher there. You'd be good." Sasuke wished

"Yeah, but I can tell Sakura would show favoritism." Sai claimed.

"I do not!" Sakura denied.

"Ya kinda do. No offense. I mean, it is a good thing..for us at least. That you'd pick us over anyone else." Sasuke tried to help himself. Kakashi chose that moment to get out of the shower.

"Okay. You guys have school at eight, right? You should leave by like 7:45 if you're gonna walk there. Actually, you should arrive earlier because it is your first day of school." Kakashi offered.

"You're giving us advice to arrive early?" Naruto teased. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"He's right though. Rather be early than late on the first day." Sakura defended her husband.

"Can you please walk us and make sure we have everything we need in the morning?" Naruto pleaded with Sakura.

"Why? You guys are grown ups." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'll feel safer with you there." Naruto claimed.

"I actually agree with the dobe." Sasuke admitted.

"But, I have work at seven. You guys start at eight." Sakura claimed.

"So, just go in at eight. You are the head of the hospital." Naruto reminded.

"I don't know, Naruto. I mean, seriously. You two have each other, plus everyone else there." Sakura pointed out.

"Please, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto was begging.

"Alright. Fine. I'll take you guys to school tomorrow." Sakura begrudgingly accepted.

"Yay. Thank you-Sakura-Chan! We love you!" Naruto hugged.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura replied, not really paying attention anymore.

* * *

><p>"Come on, boys. You're gonna be late. Hurry up and eat." Sakura demanded. All the boys are eating breakfast as Sakura is cleaning up the dishes and other messes that the boys (Naruto) made.<p>

"I still think we shouldn't have to go. It's pointless." Naruto claimed, shoving food down his throat.

"At least give it a try. Maybe you'll like it." Sakura told her blonde team mate. "Maybe you should try to join a sport or club and you'll see that you may like it."

"Eh. Whatever." Naruto replied not paying attention to his pink haired team mate.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm off to work now. Call or text me if you have any problems. When I say problems, I mean a real problem. Not 'I don't want to be here so I need you to pick me up' problem, got it?" Sakura said as she was about to leave the boys and go to work.<p>

"Got it. Thanks again for staying with us this morning. It really helped my anxiety." Naruto admitted.

"You don't even wanna be here, yet you're anxious?" Sakura asked, a little confused.

"It's Naruto. Don't question him." Sasuke stated as Sakura nodded her head.

"Alright. I'm off now. Have fun at school. Learn lots and try to be on your best behavior. I don't wanna hear any complaints from you guys, got it? They'll call me before they call Kakashi. He's too busy to deal with things like this. You'd rather deal with me than Kakashi though. Trust me." Sakura said, almost like a parent.

"Wow. You almost sound like our parents. Kakashi is our dad and you're our mom." Sasuke stated.

"We may as well be your parents." Sakura said with all seriousness. "I'm glad Yamato got to take Sai today. It's almost like Yamato is Sai's dad." Sakura chuckled a bit. "Put, please be good."

"We'll try to behave. Thank you." Sasuke said. With that, Sakura left. "Alright. Ready to do this, dobe?"

"You betcha. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Let me know your thoughts and what you wanna see in later chapters.

(:


	9. Konohamaru Interviews

Enjoy this filler chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hi. My name is Konohamaru and I am here to interview some people to get their opinion of the new hokage. We're reporting to you for the Konoha Newspaper, so we would like to know your thoughts on the matter." Konohamaru claimed. In front of him were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Genma, Gai, and Tsunade.<p>

"I know, Konohamaru. You've interviewed us before. We know how this works." Naruto pointed out.

"Okay. Let's begin shall we? We're gonna separate you all and ask questions individually. We'll start with you, Boss." Konohamaru stated.

* * *

><p><em>"What's your relationship with Kakashi-Sama?"<em>

"He used to be my genin teacher. Even now, I still call him Kakashi-Sensei 'cause it's sorta just a habit now." Naruto answered, while folding his arms across his chest. Naruto is sitting on a log.

"He is my best friend. I've known the guy since we were chunin and ever since, I've been dealing with him somehow." Genma smirked, leaning against a building wall.

"He is my eternal rival slash friend and I am also his personal assistant. Him and I go way back to our more youthful days. We have a bond that can never be broken." Gai proclaimed standing on the red bridge.

"He was my sensei when he was put on my genin team, along with Naruto and Sakura. Over the years, he stopped being my sensei, but I will always considered him my teacher." Sasuke was sitting in front of a tree.

"At first, he was just my genin sensei back when I was twelve. Then he became a team mate on equal levels. I've always considered him a close friend. Eventually we started dating and then we got married a year later. He is my wonderful husband and he's doing a great job at being hokage so far." Sakura answered as she was sitting on her couch in the house.

"He's my successor as hokage. I've known the man for a few years and he's always been a strong and loyal shinobi to the village. I nominated him based on that. He's a nice guy and if he ever tries to hurt my apprentice, I will destroy him." Tsunade drank some sake. She is sitting at the table in Sakura's house, so they each know each other's answers.

* * *

><p><em>"Have you seen what's under his mask?"<em>

"Of course I have. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? Genma replied.

"I demanded he showed me when I was still hokage. Unfortunately for me, his team got to him a few weeks before I did. Damn brats." Tsunade muttered, taking another shot.

"I have indeed. He is so youthful under his mask." Gai claimed.

"Yeah. After four years of trying to get him to show us, we finally managed to get him to show us." Naruto answered.

"I'm his wife. Do you think I wouldn't know what the man looks like? Let me tell you, he is better looking than anyone else I know. I know a lot of people." Sakura stated.

"Yes. I have." Sasuke simply put.

* * *

><p><em>"What would you say is Kakashi-Sama's best trait?"<em>

"His strength. He's the strongest person I know." Sasuke uttered. "Well, one of the strongest people I know."

"His loyalty. Most loyal man I know. Damn brat would sacrifice his happiness to be hokage for Konoha." Tsunade drank another shot.

"His tactic. He's not a genius for no reason." Genma pointed out.

"His strength. I'm gonna be a better and stronger hokage than he will be. Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed.

"His tactics. He thinks things through before he does anything." Gai answered.

"Best trait? He has a bunch." Sakura started. "I can't think of his best, but he is really loyal. He is loyal to his team mates and especially the village. You see what he's doing to this village? You see what he's done? He taught us the importance of team work, so loyalty is big for us."

* * *

><p><em>"What would you say is Kakashi-Sama's worst trait?"<em>

"His lateness. He would always come late to training when we were genin and still now, he'd show up late with some stupid excuse. We would give him clocks and watches for Christmas and his birthday, and it would all be a waste." Naruto pouted. "Oh, and he's also a pervert. I hate that too."

"His tardiness." Sasuke claimed. "That man has no sense of time."

"I've been putting up with him for a few decades now, and even still, I hate his tardiness." Genma complained.

"His lack of time. Oh my gosh, he is so late. He can't show up on time for the life of him. Hell, he was even late to our wedding. Of course, I expected that, but whatever." Sakura said.

"His sense of time. That guy can't show up on time if his life depended on it." Tsunade muttered and drank a shot. "Damn brat."

"Weeeeell, to be honest, he is a bit on the perverted side. The books he reads is not for younger people and he's always reading them." Gai claimed.

* * *

><p><em>"What was your first impression of Kakashi-Sama?"<em>

"I always thought he was the coolest guy ever! Nothing has changed." Gai shouted.

"He showed up late to meet our team and fell for my 'eraser over the door' trick. I didn't think much about him until we actually became a team-team." Naruto declared.

"Eh. I don't remember. I think I was drunk when I first met him." Tsunade drank another shot. "Sakura! I'm taking another bottle of sake!" Tsunade got up and took another bottle without even waiting for a reply.

"I thought he was a late, perverted man who just reads porn and keeps to himself. Seven years later and I was right." Sasuke stated.

"My first impression was that he was a late pervert who favored the boys over me, but I still worshiped him for some reason. I'm glad first impressions don't even matter because he didn't like us when we first met." Sakura chuckled.

"I thought he was a total arrogant bastard who liked being alone. Once I got to know him, he wasn't that much of a bastard." Genma smirked.

* * *

><p><em>"What's your best memory of Kakashi-Sama?"<em>

"Oh goodness. There's a lot." Sakura sighed.

"I remember this one time where him and I were drinking and he got drunk in front of me and it was very entertaining to watch him. It was like five years ago and Sakura had to ruin it by picking him up and taking him home because they had a mission early the next day. Before that brat ruined it, it was enjoyable to watch it." Tsunade took a drink. "I think that's my favorite memory with him."

"Probably when he was training me and taught the chidori during the chunin exams. I learned a lot from him." Sasuke put it.

"Our wedding was wonderful." Sakura started listing.

"Him and I went on a mission when we were both jounin. It was the first mission just him and I went on. We went to Mist and that's when he really opened up to me." Gai told.

"The honeymoon was also lovely too. Just the two of us..until the boys crashed it after only a few days." Sakura thought more.

"I really liked the one time when he was staying at my house for the first time when we were like 18 and we just let loose. I saw him for who he was and he saw me. Ever since then, we've been so close." Genma added. "Some people even think we're gay. We're both very straight."

"I also liked all the dates we went on. He knows how to make a girl happy." Sakura said again.

"Mine would probably be one time when him and I were the only two on the team who weren't on a mission and we were staying at Sakura-Chan's place. He just started dating her and we were staying at her house because we would always do that. He taught me a new jutsu and it was fun training with him." Naruto recalled.

"I guess my all time favorite memory of him would be when he took me out drinking for my eighteenth birthday. I've had a crush on him a few months prior and for my birthday, he payed for my drinks. Well, I (chuckles) I kinda got..drunk and so he had to take me home. But, it's my favorite because it was my first birthday that he didn't show up too late and he stayed the whole time." Sakura remembered.

* * *

><p><em>"What's a random fact about Kakashi that you want to share with us?"<em>

"He's a terrible cook." Naruto blatantly said. "He can make spaghetti and that's it. Anything else, and forget it. It's a good thing Sakura is the cook in the family because no one else can cook decently." Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "I mean, I can make a KILLER ramen, but that's about it."

"Oh my. Let me tell you a story. So, I always felt safe with Kakashi, right? Ever since I was a genin, he would always protect me. Now, when I was a genin, I only trusted a few men. Third hokage being old and whatnot, scared me a bit, so I would always stand close by Kakashi or any of the other boys for protection. Sooooo, one day I was talking with the Third Hokage because he caught on, and oh my gosh, I never got more scared in my whole life. The third hokage um..made me feel uncomfortable in a few ways, and I screamed after he did something creepy. Kakashi was just outside the door, unbeknownst to both the third and myself and he ran inside. I said I screamed because I saw spider. He saw that I was distressed for a different reason. He saw through my lie and skipped practice with the boys so he could walk me home. Okay. So, when we got to my place, I told him the whole story of what the hokage did to me and Kakashi got soooooo pissed. It was nice to see him show some emotions, especially back when we were genin. Anyway, I ended up falling asleep on his arms, so he skipped practice too, making Naruto and Sasuke train alone. And, ever since that incident, until the death of the third hokage, rest in peace, he was very protective of me whenever I was near the third hokage. The hokage knew that Kakashi knew and Kakashi knew that the third hokage knew that he knew. The other two boys eventually caught on, but Kakashi ALWAYS made sure I was safe. He would always know when I was uncomfortable and ever since then, he still makes sure I'm comfortable with where I am and who I'm with." Sakura finally ended her spiel.

"He's actually not that bad of a dancer. And he can sing decently. I think Sakura said she wanted him to serenade her at least once. I've seen him dance and heard him sing. He's just talented all around." Sasuke claimed.

"If I had to be gay, I'd be gay with him." Genma said as Konohamaru and his team just stared at him. "What? No shame. Sakura's cool with it. So is Shizune. And so is he, I bet."

"Him and I have random challenges all the time. He's currently beating me by only three points, but I'll make sure I win the next one." Gai declared.

"If I was twenty years younger and he wasn't with Sakura, I would have probably hooked up with him." Tsunade drank. "Don't give me that look, Sakura. You know what I think. He is gorgeous under his mask."

* * *

><p><em>"If Kakashi was here right now, what would you say to him?"<em>

"You make it seem like he's dead." Genma pointed out.

"I would issue another challenge for him and I to do." Gai proclaimed.

"I'd ask if he could buy me some ramen." Naruto confessed.

"Why is that a question?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Looks like you're running out of questions." Tsunade drank another shot. "I'd tell him to quite reading his porn and get back to work."

"I don't think it would be appropriate enough to share with you guys." Sakura crossed her arms and blushed.

* * *

><p>"You guys weren't that interesting." Konohamaru complained as everyone was gathered in one place.<p>

"Come up with some better questions, brat." Tsunade muttered.

"It's fine. You can work with that, right?" Sakura asked.

"I guess. This is going public, so you should see it in the paper and hopefully on the news soon." With that, Konohamaru and his gang left.

"That was a waste of time. Let's go see Kakashi-Sensei and see if he can buy us some ramen." Naruto turned to his team mates and started to walk away. Sasuke and Sakura shook their head.

* * *

><p>"I don't know. I think you should tell her." Kakashi was talking to Jiraiya. The perverted sanin was taking over for Gai while he was being interviewed.<p>

"Please. You know how I am. You know how she is. She'll never take my feelings seriously. She'll just think I'm a pervert who doesn't know what he's doing." Jiraiya informed.

"Well, take a look at Genma. He got Shizune. I'm sure if you two actually sat down and talked about it, I'm pretty sure she'll understand. And, who knows? Maybe she'll like you back." Kakashi smiled.

"You? Giving me love advice?" Jiraiya joked.

"Laugh all you want. I got my woman. Now it's your turn." Kakashi told and Jiraiya sighed. "You've known her for a long time. If she feels comfortable with anyone, it would be you."

"We're 60 years old. We don't have much longer for all this love crap."

"Then do something about it now." Kakashi demanded. Jiraiya just stared.

"When did you get so good at giving love advice?" Jiraiya wanted to know.

"My wife taught me a few things." Kakashi smiled and Jiraiya smiled at that.

* * *

><p>I know this was a random chapter. I didn't know what else to write though. I'll post the next chapter in a few days!<p>

(:


	10. School Drama

Thank you for sticking with me so far.

This chapter may be a little longer than the others.

I hope you enjoy it still!

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'm handing back the little math test I gave you guys yesterday to see where you stand with your math abilities. Some of you are..Well, some of you just suck." Shinaro Sensei put nicely.<p>

"This is stupid." Naruto grumbled as they were in math class. "I already know enough math to get me through life." It's only the second day of school and Naruto was already done with it completely. Their teacher, Mr. Shinaro Sensei was handing some papers back. Shinaro Sensei went up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke, good job. You got nineteen out of twenty questions right." Shinaro gave the test to Sasuke and then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you didn't do as hot." He gave Naruto the paper and walked away.

"You only got two questions right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's test and then to his boyfriend.

"Math has never been my best subject." Naruto complained.

"Didn't you just say you knew enough math to get by in life?" Sasuke questioned the blonde. Naruto just folded his arms across his chest.

"Whoah. How did you get 2X2 wrong?" Kiba asked, looking over Naruto's shoulders. Him and Neji were sitting right behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"I've always been bad at math!" Naruto declared loudly.

"Yeah, but 2X2 is basic multiplication." Neji pointed out.

"Which two problems did you get right?" Kiba asked.

"I got the addition problems right." Naruto told the guys behind him.

"There were five addition problems though." Kiba told the fox boy.

"I can't add either apparently." Naruto pouted.

"Apparently." Kiba snickered. Naruto sighed.

"I wish I was smarter. This school is just stupid. I'm not gonna enjoy my time here." Naruto foretold.

"Join a sport. Kiba and I plan on joining soccer. I've seen you on the battlefield. I wouldn't doubt that you can't kick a ball from one side of a field to the other." Neji suggested.

"Sakura did say we should join a sport or something." Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"We played with Kakashi-Sensei's family when we visited them last year. Our team won." Naruto said happily.

"Clearly as the test shows," Shinaro Sensei got everyone's attention. "that some of you know what you're doing while some of you don't have a single clue." Shinaro kept looking at Naruto.

"Just call me out in front of everyone, why don't you?" Naruto muttered, folding his arms across his chest again. He really hates being here. Sasuke just put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Alright. When did the first Great Shinobi War take place?" The history teacher, Mrs. Kirigo-Sensei asked the class. "Naruto?"<p>

"Um...A long time ago." Naruto didn't know. He wasn't alive when it took place, so how would he know?

"Yes, but what was the date?" Kirigo-Sensei reworded the question.

"I don't know." Naruto answered honestly.

"This is common Ninja Knowledge. How do you not know?" Kirigo questioned the blonde.

"I just don't know! I'm not good with history!" Naruto raised his voice. Everyone in class was looking at him.

"Still. Every ninja should know when the first Great War took place." Kirigo lectured.

"I'm sorry if I'm not smart!" Naruto was getting mad.

"Don't apologize because you're stupid. You can't fix stupidity." Kirigo claimed. Naruto just stared at her with his mouth wide open. The whole classroom was silent. It was awkward.

"You know, if you keep bullying Naruto, we'll get you fired." Sasuke told the rude women in front of the class. He had to defend his boyfriend.

"Please. I doubt that you two can do something about it." Kirigo replied.

"Actually, we can. We're really close with the hokage and we'll get your sorry ass fired." Sasuke stared at Kirigo.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Kirigo said as she turned to Kiba. "When did the first Great Shinobi War take place?"

"My goodness. Sakura-Chan was right. She is a bitch." Naruto told Sasuke.

"This is only the second day of school and I'm already done with her." Sasuke whispered back to Naruto.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Shut the hell up!" Kirigo shouted to the two whispering shinobi.

"Are teachers allowed the say shut up to the students?" Ino muttered. Tenten just shrugged her shoulders.

"I was explaining when the first war took place." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"Bullshit. I know you weren't talking about the war."

"Are teachers allowed to curse?" Suigetsu asked as Juugo just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what, Sasuke. Naruto. You two are staying after for detention today. You know there is no talking in class." Kirigo stated.

"Are you serious? What about giving us a warning to be quiet? People usually do that." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm not like other people. You two are staying after for detention. If you guys don't come, I will get Hiashi-San on your ass. Don't test me." Kirigo threatened. She went back to the board.

"Oh my gosh. This chick is insane." Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"Can I kill her now?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I said shut up!" Kirigo threw her chalk at the boys.

"I'm just telling Sasuke his pen was about to drop." Naruto lied.

"Do you two think I'm an idiot?" Kirigo asked loudly.

"Well..," Naruto was about to start until Sasuke covered his mouth.

"You know what, I want you two to separate. Naruto, go to the desk near the window."

"I have a fear of windows." Naruto said out of nowhere.

"I don't care. Get your ass over there now." Kirigo pointed to the lone desk near the window.

"Damn bitch." Naruto muttered quietly.

"If I may say.." Sasuke started as he raised his hand.

"No. You may not speak. I have a lesson to teach. Shut up and pay attention." Kirigo said and Sasuke sighed.

* * *

><p>"So can we get her fired already?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they were all sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria. At the round table sat Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru.<p>

"Please? I don't like her." Kiba said. Everyone at the table nodded their heads.

"You gotta go to Kakashi with this immediately. You're being bullied by an adult, a teacher nonetheless." Neji told him.

"No. You gotta go to Sakura with this." Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Why's that? He could just go to the hokage, which is Kakashi." Juugo pointed out.

"True, but Kakashi won't really do anything about it. He'll just tell us to suck it up. Sakura-Chan on the other hand will actually get Kirigo fired." Naruto explained.

"True. She _did_ get the other principal fired. She can get anyone fired." Shikamaru recalled.

"She called me fat." Chouji remembered walking down the hallway yesterday about to go home, and Kirigo yelled down the hallway 'Hey Fatty. You left your textbook in class.' Shikamaru and Ino had to hold him back from pummeling her to death.

"Sakura did warn us that we might have some problems with her. Guess she was right." Sasuke grabbed a forkful of his noodles and ate it.

"How did Sakura know she may be trouble?" Suigetsu asked what everyone was thinking. "Does she know her personally?"

"No. Sakura researches the crap out of everything. She wanted to make sure that the teachers that Granny hired are the best for us." Naruto told.

"So, do we have anyone that will take Kirigo-Sensei's place?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chan will find someone." Naruto didn't worry about it.

"You should really try to stop relying on Sakura so much. She's busy as it is. She shouldn't have to worry about you guys going to school as well." Shikamaru suggested.

"But, we need her to help us. She can't go to school because she's needed at the hospital. I wish she went to school with us. It'll definitely make dealing with the mean teachers better." Naruto told the other boys.

"Exactly. She's at the hospital. She's busy enough as it is. You shouldn't make her do this too." Shikamaru reminded the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Tsunade-Shishou. Jaraiya-San. I'm so glad you guys accepted the offer and came over for dinner." Sakura told the two elders as they walked through the door. Sakura was just finishing setting the table and they walked in.<p>

"Thank you for having us." Jaraiya thanked politely. He went to the living room where the boys were playing video games.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you. Where is your husband?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"He's on his way home now. He should be here soon." Sakura replied. Kakashi made a deal with Gai and Sakura. Everyday from 5-6 he would take a break and go home to eat dinner with his team while Gai stayed at the hokage's office. When Kakashi returns, Gai would take his dinner break for an hour and return when he's done. That wasy Kakashi can eat with his wife and team while he takes a break and Gai can take a break after Kakashi.

"I'm actually here now." Kakashi walked through the door.

"Hey, Hun. How's work so far?" Sakura went up to him and kissed him.

"Tiresome. A lot of paperwork." Kakashi confessed.

"Welcome to my life." Tsunade joked. "Can I talk to you two really quick?"

"Sure. What's up?" Kakashi sat down at the table while Sakura washed up her hands. Tsunade sat down as well.

"Well, you see. Ever since I came to Konoha, I always had a place to stay. I just lived in the office, and now that I'm no longer hokage, I was staying with Shizune and Genma. Well, they kinda kicked me out for reasons I won't tell you, and I am in need of a place to stay. Do you think I could stay with you guys for a bit while I try to find some other place to stay?" Tsunade asked politely.

"Of course, lady Tsunade. You helped me in my time of need, so I would love to have you stay with us. We have room for you, if it's alright with Kakashi." Sakura smiled. She was actually looking forward to having Tsunade live with them. If it wasn't for her, Sakura wouldn't be where she is now. She owes everything to Tsunade.

"I'm okay with it. I know how much you mean to Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Great. 'Cause I came here earlier and put all my stuff in the extra room anyway. Thank you so much, guys. I appreciate it." Tsunade smiled widely.

"Wait. You already made yourself at home? Lady Tsunade! You shou.." Sakura was cut off.

"Oh look. Dinner's done. Come and eat, boys!" Tsunade shouted, getting the attention from everyone else in the house. Sakura just smiled a small smile and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"So, Teme and I plan on joining a sport." Naruto claimed as he put some food in his mouth.<p>

"That's great. What sport?" Sakura asked biting her own food.

"Soccer. It's one of the only sports that is for guys only." Naruto told. "We just need you to sign a release form allowing us to play." Sakura stopped eating.

"..Why?" Sakura asked. "You're nineteen and twenty years old. I'm pretty sure you guys can make your own decisions."

"We can, it's just that there is a rule at school saying we need a parent or guardian signature. You're technically our guardian because you basically made us your responsibility." Sasuke reminded Sakura.

"Because I want to make sure you guys get treated well." Sakura explained.

"So, we need you to sign the papers." Sasuke told her. Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"You just had to make a school that is mostly ninja populated as civilian as possible, didn't you, Shishou?" Sakura questioned the older woman.

"I figured it was best for them. Not all of them are gonna be ninjas forever. Remember the conversation we had about retir.."

"Yes. I remember. That doesn't mean you have to make every shinobi deal with a civilian style of school." Sakura sighed. "Anyway, how was school today for you?" Sakura asked Sai.

"I am partnered with Deidara to make a sculpture by the end of next week and all he wants to do is blow shit up. How am I supposed to get this done if he keeps blowing it all up?" Sai questioned.

"That's his definition of art. He's a weird one. You two have to come up with a compromise of some sort." Jiraiya informed.

"But, how? He's so difficult to work with." Sai sighed. "I'd rather work with Sasori."

"We'll figure something out after dinner." Yamato told the artist and Sai nodded his head.

"What about you two? How was school?" Sakura asked.

"Teme and I got detention today." Naruto informed.

"WHAT? Why?" Sakura wanted to know. She momentarily stopped eating and Tsunade looked at her with a raised eyebrow for that outburst.

"We were talking about how mean Kirigo was because she called me stupid and she gave us detention and moved my seat so I had to sit alone. You were right, Sakura-Chan. She is mean." Naruto told Sakura.

"Wait.. You said she called you stupid? Teachers can't do that!" Sakura started getting mad.

"Yeah. Because I didn't know when the first Great War took place." Naruto pouted.

"You don't know when the first War took place? And you want to be hokage? Come on, kid. It's basic Shinobi knowledge." Tsunade berated.

"Hey. Naruto has always had a difficulty with remember information like that." Sakura defended Naruto. "That bitch had no right to call you stupid though. That's unprofessional of her and it's against the teacher's code of conduct."

"That's what we were saying!" Naruto screeched.

"So, when are we gonna fire her?" Sakura asked.

"This is why you're my favorite person." Sasuke told the pinkette.

"I'm serious. I am gonna have a meeting with this bitch and see why she would do that. This isn't cool." Sakura was getting mad.

"Sakura, just calm down. This is only her second day of teaching. She probably didn't know that she wasn't supposed to call him names." Kakashi told his wife.

"THEN SHE SHOULDN'T BE A DAMN TEACHER!" Sakura shouted. Everyone momentarily stopped eating and just stared at her. "I'm gonna call her after dinner and demand to speak with her."

"Sakura. Give her a break. Kids are hard to deal with sometimes. Being a teacher is pretty hard." Kakashi tried to explain to her.

"It shouldn't be that hard to teach them. You did it the first time and the three of us turned out fine." Sakura stared at Kakashi and he just sighed. "Besides. They're not kids. They're adults. All the more reason to get respect."

"I still think you shouldn't get involved in this." Kakashi explained.

"I don't care what you think. A grown woman shouldn't be bullying Naruto. I'm calling her after dinner and you're not stopping me." Sakura told her husband.

"You know I'm always on your side, but I think you may be rushing into this. Naruto's gotta learn to deal with people like this." Kakashi told.

"He's dealt with it his whole life!" Sakura raised her voice louder and everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked from Naruto, to Sakura, and then Kakashi.

"I know. He's an adult now. He's gotta deal with it more as he gets older." Kakashi tried to explain.

"Then it's official. I'm calling her and having a meeting with her tomorrow." Sakura stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"See. I told you Sakura will make something happen." Sasuke whispered to his boyfriend and Naruto nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kirigo-Sensei. I'm Sakura Hatake, Naruto and Sasuke's guardian." Sakura shook Kirigo's hand and took a seat in front of of her. It's 8:00 and it's only Wednesday. Sakura should be at work healing patients, but she has to deal with some stupid bitch instead.<p>

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura. What would you like to talk about?" Kirigo asked, faking politeness.

"Well, I was informed yesterday that you called Naruto stupid." Sakura stated.

"Did I?" Kirigo asked, faking innocence.

"Yes. You did." Sakura grit her teeth. "I would like to know why you thought it would be appropriate to call my team mate stupid."

"Because he is." Kirigo answered simply.

"That doesn't mean you can go ahead and put him down. Naruto has difficulty remembering some things and you just going ahead and calling him names doesn't help his self esteem." Sakura shouted.

"He's a fucking adult. He shouldn't be this dumb!" Kirigo backfired.

"Okay. First of all, do NOT curse at me. You're a damn teacher in a messy predicament and you have no excuse to fucking curse at me. Second of all, I would appreciate it if you stopped calling the students here names. It's unprofessional and against the rules." Sakura cursed at the teacher in front of her. Sakura can curse because she's not the teacher in hot lava right now. She is an angry guardian.

"What makes you think it's against the rules to call him stupid?" Kirigo rose an eyebrow.

"Because, unlike you, I actually read the Teacher's Code of Conduct and on page 18 paragraph 2 states that you can't call the students names. Of course this would be different if you actually have a relationship with Naruto, like being his teacher before or being related to him at all, but you don't even know the guy. You just met him a few days ago. You don't know how he would react if you bullied him like that." Sakura tried being mature.

"If he honestly got upset with being called stupid, then he has some issues." Kirigo folded her arms across her chest.

"With all due respect, Kirigo-Sensei, he's had a rough fucking past. He was alone for a good majority of his life and he was always being bullied. I'm not gonna have you bully him either." Sakura threatened.

"If that is it, I'm really busy. I need to finish grading these papers." Kirigo gave Sakura a dirty look.

"No. I'm actually NOT done and I need you to understand the importance of why you shouldn't have said that to him!" Sakura folded her arms across her chest, mocking Kirigo. "How would you like it if someone called your kid stupid?"

"I don't have any kids. I'm not married." Kirigo explained.

"Shocker." Sakura sarcastically said. Kirigo sighed.

"I'll try to watch what I say to him from now on." Kirigo resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You'll watch what you say to all of the students here." Sakura reworded Kirigo's sentence.

"Yes, I will. Now, please leave. I have to finish these papers." Kirigo kicked Sakura out.

"Fine. But, I feel like I should tell you that I can get you fired. One more slip-up and you're being let go." Sakura informed and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan! How'd the meeting go?" Naruto asked as Sakura knocked on the door and walked into the class. The students were in study hall and Duraki-Sensei didn't mind them doing whatever they wanted. Everyone in the classroom looked at Sakura as she made her way to her two team mates.<p>

"I hate her so fucking much." Sakura replied quickly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"She didn't really understand why she can't call you names, so I had to lecture her." Sakura recalled.

"Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Kiba asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"At the office. He didn't really want me interfering, but I am if my team mate is being bullied by a GROWN ASS WOMAN!" Sakura lifted Naruto's water bottle and threw it on the table in anger. "I gotta go. Try to behave in class." Sakura then turned around and left to visit her husband.

* * *

><p>"So, I can tell it didn't go so well." Kakashi said as his wife just got done explaining the story.<p>

"I am so pissed that I need to release all my stress and anger before I hurt someone." Sakura said and looked at Gai. "Please leave the room, Gai."

"If you insist, but please do not hurt Kakashi. He is delicate and would need to be treated as such." Gai said and Kakashi just gave him a weird look. Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed all the blinds and Gai then left.

"Take your pants off." Sakura informed and Kakashi obliged.

* * *

><p>"This sucks." Naruto pouted as he had to spend another day in detention. Him and Sasuke got in trouble yet again. This time it was because they were ten seconds late to class.<p>

"I hate her." Sasuke brooded.

"SILENCE!" Kirigo yelled, making Naruto jump and Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized, not really meaning it.

"You know, your pink haired friend came to lecture me on how I was 'unprofessional' when I called you stupid yesterday. Brat didn't know what she was talking about." Kirigo muttered.

"Sakura-Chan always knows what she's talking about." Naruto claimed.

"She honestly thinks she'll get the hokage to get me fired. Yeah right. Sakura is a brat and Kakashi isn't much better." Kirigo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keep talking, you're just digging a deeper grave for yourself." Sasuke egged Kirigo on.

* * *

><p>"And then she slapped me across the face!" Naruto finished telling his detention story at the dinner table.<p>

"Did you fight back?" Yamato wondered.

"No. Sasuke said that if I did, then it would make our case worse." Naruto sighed.

"She then went off to say that Kakashi is an old pervert who's just taking advantage of his old student." Sasuke informed.

"Can you join me now and get this woman fired? She's definitely not allowed to touch a student!" Sakura turned to her husband. Kakashi just sighed.

"Fine. I'll have to try to find someone to fill in for her immediately." Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"My brother can do it." Sakura offered quickly. "I've been thinking about who could take her place. Yahiko is really good at teaching history. He actually was thinking about taking a job at a completely civilian run school, but he could take Kirigo's spot instead."

"Call him and get him over here then." Sakura nodded her head and turned to Tsunade.

"This is why I should've helped pick the teachers."

"You can't do everything for these boys. They gotta learn to deal with people like this. I agree with Kakashi though. Naruto's gotta toughen up." Tsunade stated her opinion.

"She said you were a drunken old hag who didn't do anything herself." Sasuke told them what Kirigo said of the previous hokage.

"Fire that bitch right now!" Tsunade shouted, drinking her sake.

"Wow. She was just bashing everyone." Yamato said. Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>"So, I start tomorrow?" Yahiko asked, trying to get all the facts straight.<p>

"Yes. If you can. I'm gonna see to it that Kirigo gets fired immediately and then you can start." Kakashi explained.

"Sweet. How much do I get payed?" Yahiko asked.

"Well enough to help you get by." Kakashi answered simply.

"Great answer." Yahiko sighed.

"I appreciate you doing this, Yahiko." Sakura thanked her older brother.

"Yeah, I was just gonna have the boys deal with them, but I figured if Sakura is getting worked up over this, it must be important enough to change." Kakashi claimed.

"I don't think I'm really prepared to start tomorrow though. It's such short notice and I still need to make a lesson plan and get everything together and..." Yahiko tried to state.

"She'll have her lesson plans for tomorrow and then over the weekend you can work on yours. You only teach four days a week, so that gives you three days off." Kakashi tried to help him. "You don't have to accept this job. I can find someone else."

"No. I want to take it. Even if it's only for one class, I think it would be better so I can still work at the Field. I was actually thinking of applying at the other school on the other side of town, but this is more convenient for me." Yahiko explained.

"Yeah, Sakura said you were thinking about that." Kakashi said and Sakura smiled.

"I will know no other teacher there, you know that, right?" Yahiko turned his attention to to the left over food on the counter and inched his way to where it laid. He grabbed a plate and started piling it up.

"With the rate of the teachers bullying us, I'm pretty sure we'll need another new teacher soon and it'll most likely be someone you know." Naruto informed, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. The teachers here suck and half of them don't even know what they're doing." Sasuke backed Naruto up. Kakashi just sighed.

* * *

><p>"So that is why it is important to know the history of Konoha and other nations. Any questions, brats?" Naruto kept making glances at Sasuke and he just glanced back too. "Why do you two keep staring at each other?" Kirigo asked.<p>

"No particular reason." Sasuke informed the teacher. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Naruto and Sasuke just smirked, knowing what was to come.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Kirigo sighed. "Great. Just what we need. Someone interrupting the class." She stopped talking when she saw an irritated hokage and his smirking wife with someone else at the door. "Hokage-Sama. Sakura-Chan. Other person." Kirigo announced.

"Yahiko. Can we please come in?" Yahiko asked a bit annoyed.

"Um..Sure. Come on in." Kirigo started getting nervous. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were smirking. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, there were some complaints coming from some of the students about you bullying them and how you're not treating them with the respect they deserve." Kakashi started saying.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." Kirigo lied through her teeth.

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura screamed with her hands on her hips. Kakashi just turned to face her. "Sorry." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"The reason we are here is to get the views of some from the other students here." Kakashi then turned to the others. "What is your opinion of Kirigo?"

"She's a bitch."

"No one likes her."

"She's a bully."

"I hate her."

"Okay. You two are silenced." Kakashi told Sasuke and Naruto who were the only two answering. "Anyone else?"

"She called me fat." Chouji said. "I'm not fat. I'm just a little chubby."

"She called me a slut." Ino informed.

"I think she's homophobic because of her choice of words when directed to Naruto and Sasuke." Neji pointed out.

"I noticed that too. On the first day, she's hated Naruto and disliked Sasuke." Shikamaru told. "She just does not like your team."

"She touched my butt." Suigetsu said and everyone looked at Kirigo.

"It was an accident!" Kirigo denied.

"Your hand was there for about 8 seconds. Both of your hands were." Suigetsu replied.

"I saw the whole thing. Pervert." Tenten defended Suigetsu.

"I don't want a teacher who is rude and molests the students. Call me old fashioned, but I think school is supposed to be a place where you shouldn't be afraid of stuff like that happening." Kiba announced and everyone agreed.

"It's official. Kirigo. You're fired." Kakashi said simply.

"What do you mean?" Kirigo asked.

"You're being fired, bitch! Let go. Gone-o. No more working here for you!" Sakura went off but was stopped when Kakashi looked at her.

"See. This is why you shouldn't have come here, babe. You tend to go overboard with stuff like this." Kakashi confessed to his wife.

"Blame it on Tsunade." Yahiko told his brother in law.

"You can't fire me. What am I supposed to do now?" Kirigo asked hopelessly.

"I don't know. Don't work with kids though. You're a terrible teacher." Kakashi said. Some of the other students snickered at that comment.

"I still have a class to teach. Where are you gonna find someone to fill in immediately?" Kirigo asked.

"You don't think we would think this far enough?" Sakura asked and pointed her head to her brother. "My brother here is taking over for you."

"Hi." Yahiko said in a bored tone.

"You can't do this." Kirigo denied.

"Actually, I AM hokage. I can do this and I did. Pack up your things. You're leaving now." Kakashi told.

"No. I won't." Kakashi sighed and snapped his fingers. Kirigo was freaking out and he didn't wanna deal with it.

"Fine. I guess my ANBU here will have to escort you out then. Take her away, boys." Kakashi commanded. They nodded their heads and did what they were told.

"Crazy old bat." Sakura muttered when they left.

"You're one to talk. All that work for that. Really, Sakura?" Kakashi asked and Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was for a good cause." Sakura smiled at her husband. Kakashi sighed.

"You owe me for this." Kakashi said and Sakura looked at the time.

"Let's go home and you can do whatever you want to me." Sakura smirked.

"Okay. Fair enough." Kakashi teleported both of them out.

"Wow. That was an interesting scene." Tenten said as the lovely couple left. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Yahiko claimed, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>How was it?<br>I wanted there to be some school drama that ended fast, to show how much Sakura and Kakashi do act like parents to them.

By the way, what couples do you want to see more of?  
>I'll try to make some of the couples appear more.<p>

Please review!

(:


	11. Hotel Haruno

Here's chapter 11. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kasuki. It's been a while. How are you?" Sakura asked as she walked into 'The Field' to visit her parents. It's Saturday afternoon and she just wanted to say a quick 'hello'.<p>

"Oh, hey, Sakura. It has been a while. I just got back from visiting Aunt Namie and Uncle Haroki. I've been there for a month and it feels a bit weird being here again." Kasuki chuckled a bit.

"I know. You should come over for dinner sometime. Are you coming to family dinner at my parents' house tomorrow?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yeah. I want to." Kasuki claimed and Yahiko walked in through the door.

"Ah, hey, baby sis. Kasuki." Yahiko welcomed as he was just checking in to work. "What are you doing here, Saks?"

"Just visiting. I wanna say hi to the parental." Sakura said and Yahiko smiled.

"Hey, I heard you got a job at Konoha High as the new history teacher." Kasuki remembered. "You still work here?"

"I only teach one class there. I'm not THAT needed there, so I can still work here, just part time." Yahiko explained.

"Ah. I see. I think it's cool that you're teaching there. From what I heard from Naruto and Sasuke, the other teacher was bad." Kasuki recalled.

"Bad is an understatement. She was only there for a few days and I had to make sure she got fired immediately." Sakura told.

"Ah, there's my two favorite kids. Hey, babies. How are you?" Mebuki was ecstatic to see her two kids.

"You know, you don't have to sound TOO excited to see us." Yahiko confessed, looking around to see many people staring at them.

"I have news that I wanna tell you guys later. Can we all meet at your house, Sakura?" Mebuki asked her only daughter.

"Um. Sure. You can come over whenever." Sakura invited.

"Great. We'll be there at 7 ish. Try to have your husband there." Mebuki told. "You bring your wife too." With that, Mebuki left.

"Wow. I guess she wants to have a family meeting." Sakura told Yahiko, while he just shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting us come over, dear." Kizashi thanked.<p>

"No problem at all. What do you two wanna talk about?" Sakura asked as everyone made their way around the kitchen table.

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

"NO. I'LL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!" Sasuke yelled back.

"What is going on?" Mebuki asked, concerned with the two in the living room.

"They're just playing video games. They get _really_ into it when they play." Sakura answered.

"Well, we wanna tell you that we are going to expand The Field." Mebuki told as everyone else just stared at her.

"What do you mean, expand? Do you mean put another restaurant around the country?" Konan asked.

"Not quite. We want to create a hotel that we run and manage. The Field is still gonna be in our care, it's just gonna be in the hotel." Mebuki explained.

"You plan on managing a hotel?" Kakashi asked his parents in law. "How do you plan on getting the building?"

"We talked to Yamato about this not too long ago and he offered to help us build it. The great thing about The Field is that it's in a location that is kinda bare, so we have enough room to add on the hotel part of it." Mebuki told.

"Why a hotel? I always thought you guys always wanted to own the family restaurant." Yahiko thought.

"We did, but another goal we had is to own a hotel. Why not do both?" Mebuki questioned.

"Since The Field is so popular, we can allow people to come to the hotel just to eat there, but we still wanna do this. We want this to be another family thing, just like The Field is. Are you guys in?" Kizashi asked the four ninjas in front of him.

"I don't know. A restaurant is one thing, but a hotel? That's on a totally different level." Yahiko confessed.

"I'm in. I'm sure I can ask around and get others involved too." Sakura told her parents.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Konan asked her sister-in-law.

"Yeah. I think this is a cool idea. Besides, there really aren't a lot of hotels in Konoha anyway. The only ones I know are so expensive. Think about when the daimyo, kages, or any other important figure comes and visits. They can stay at mom and dad's hotel." Sakura explained.

"That is a good point. Do you have blueprints?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. We do." Kizashi said as they pulled all the papers out to show them.

"Do you have a name for it yet?" Yahiko asked, taking some papers in his hand.

"Um. Not yet. We want it similar to the Spring Field." Mebuki answered. "So, the rest of you in?"

"Sure. Why not?" Yahiko asked rhetorically.

"Do I still get to work at The Field?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to work in the hotel part." Kizashi offered.

"I'll think about it. Okay. I'm in." Konan smiled and everyone looked at Kakashi.

"If everyone else is in, why not? I'm in." Kakashi smiled and everyone else smiled.

"Great. We'll send word about it around town this week and hopefully in a few weeks, we will have everyone and everything we need." Mebuki told them.

"Running a hotel is gonna be expensive. You gotta pay for all the stuff in the rooms and what not."" Konan pointed out.

"That's what I'm here for." Kizashi smiled.

"Some people are ninjas, some people are samurai, and some people are wizards." Mebuki chuckled.

(A.N. Yeah. I decided to make Kizashi a retired ninja, but also a wizard. I have no idea why I decided that, but I think it may be interesting)

"Well, if that is all, I need to get back to the office. I left Genma and Gai in charge." Kakashi said and stood up.

"Nuff said." Yahiko chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Whoah. Forehead. Your parents are expanding The Field?" Ino asked as she saw a flier while they were at breakfast together the next day. It was Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata there.<p>

"Yeah. My parents really want to do this, so they're gonna make their dreams come true." Sakura answered as she took a sip of her tea.

"I thought their dream was to continue the family business?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh, this is their other dream." Sakura replied.

"How many dreams do they have?" Tenten asked rhetorically.

"I think this is pretty cool though. My parents are really good business people, so I have the utmost faith that this will be a hit." Sakura smiled.

"I do too. The Field is popular, imagine if they add on to that." Ino backed Sakura up.

"I would stay there if I was visiting Konoha. Do they need any help on the weekends?" Tenten asked. "I'm trying to get a job since school started. I can't rely on my ninja skills completely anymore." Tenten sighed.

"Maybe. I'll talk to them for you." Sakura smiled.

"So, what other things are there gonna be at hotel Haruno?" Ino asked.

"Hotel Haruno. I actually like that." Sakura chuckled. "But, from what they told me, there's gonna be a pool and hot tub, a bowling alley, a little nurse's office, a training ground, um..Well, obviously The Field. That's all I can remember." Sakura recalled.

"Wow. I really wanna visit it now." Tenten chuckled and the other girls nodded their heads.

"I find it nice how your parents want you involved too." Hinata pointed out.

"Me too. My parents are really family oriented." Sakura sipped her tea again. "We have family dinners every Sunday night, try to see each other often, and whenever they go on a trip, they try to get the whole family to go, including my boys and Konan." Sakura explained.

"I wish my parents were like that. They barely accept me as a ninja." Tenten sighed.

"My mom and I don't always see eye to eye, but for the most part, we can put all that aside. I used to have the worst relationship with my mom. I'm more of a daddy's girl." Sakura told.

"Me too. I've always preferred my dad over my mom." Ino confessed.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. I wanna get married." Naruto claimed as he walked into Sakura's bedroom while she was laying in the bed reading a magazine she borrowed from Ino. She stopped reading the magazine and looked at Naruto with interest.<p>

"Married, huh? Does Sasuke know how you feel?" Sakura inquired. A marriage has to work with both parties, right?

"Erm..Well, kinda. I mean. I kinda may have hinted towards marriage a few dozen times." Naruto sighed.

"You know Sasuke." Sakura sighed. "What do you want me to do for ya?"

"Oh man. You're the best, Sakura-Chan! Can you see if he wants to get married at all?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled and Naruto left the room.

* * *

><p>"So, you plan on getting married in the future or sometime soon or something?" Sakura asked as she was lying in Sasuke's bed while he was cleaning his room. It's been an hour since Sakura talked to Naruto and she finally got him alone.<p>

"Have you been listening to my thoughts?" Sasuke asked her with all seriousness, turning to her.

"No. I wish I had that ability though sometimes." Sakura held up her hands in defense. "Wait. What?" Sasuke sighed.

"I do think about marriage sometimes. I wanna marry the dobe. I don't know if he will want to though."

"What if he does?" Sakura asked him.

"Go in my top drawer of my dresser." Sasuke commanded. At first, Sakura gave him a confused look, but did as she was told anyway. She opened the drawer and saw what he was talking about.

"Oh my gosh. Sasuke. Is that?" Sakura didn't need to ask.

"Yeah. I got a ring, just in case. You see, we've been dating for a year tomorrow and wanted to propose during dinner at your parents' place. I don't know if he'll accept." Sasuke confessed.

"Little fox told me earlier that he may want to get married." Sakura told him. Sasuke looked at her.

"You serious?" Sasuke looked so happy, which is weird because he tries not to express emotions in front of anyone, even Naruto. "Don't lie to me, girl."

"I'm dead serious." Sakura told him. "I know he'll say yes if you propose."

* * *

><p>"You serious? How interesting." Kakashi told Sakura as they were in their bedroom. Kakashi just got out of the bathroom and Sakura was doing laundry.<p>

"Yep. Tomorrow. He told me." Sakura continued, folding a pair of Naruto's obnoxious orange boxers.

"Wow. Go figure. In front of everyone?" Kakashi asked, wanting to know the scoop on their teammates.

"I'd assume. I can't wait to see it happen. It's gonna be sooo cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Easy now. You're hugging Naruto's boxers. Weirdo." Kakashi teased as Sakura looked down and saw that she was, in fact, hugging Naruto's boxers. She quickly let go of them, blushing a few shades of red.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized sheepishly, still blushing like crazy. Kakashi just laughed at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh. Yes!" Naruto started tearing up as Sasuke popped the question. Everyone was at Sakura's parents' house for dinner and they just saw the whole thing. Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's finger.<p>

"Is that how it works?" Tsunade turned to Mebuki.

"I don't know. Just go along with it." Mebuki shrugged.

"Get together so I can take a picture of the newly engaged couple!" Kizashi demanded, and the two did as they were asked.

"Couple number two getting married in team seven. Are you two dating yet?" Tsunade asked, grabbing a bottle of sake.

"Um. No. I'm not dating anyone yet." Sai answered honestly.

"Me neither." Yamato added in.

"You two should date each other, seeing as the rest of the team is dating one another." Tsunade hinted, wearing a smirk.

"I'm not gay." Yamato and Sai denied as they both placed their hands on their hips and cocked their hips. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, laughed, and left.

"You're whole team is gay." Tsunade confessed to Sakura.

"Yeah. I know." Sakura looked at her boys. "I'm okay with it though. I still love them dearly."

"I know." Tsunade smiled a sincere smiled. Sakura smiled too. Tsunade ruined the moment by burping in Sakura's face. "Sorry." Tsunade apologized and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So it's official. September 20th is the launch of the hotel." Mebuki walked in Sakura's house without even knocking.<p>

"Nice. Ya know, that's Namie Amuro's birthday." Sakura told her. She was straightening the kitchen up from dinner.

"It's, what, the 8th? Not even two more weeks. I hope this will be successful." Mebuki worried a bit. "Oh. The boys left this at the house two days ago during dinner." Mebuki claimed and handed Sakura two sweaters, one for Naruto and the other for Sasuke.

"Thanks. And, don't worry, mom. You don't have to worry. I'm sure it'll be a big hit." Sakura tried comforting her all of a sudden distressed mother.

"I know. A lot of big changes. The opening of the hotel, Naruto and Sasuke's wedding.."

"That won't be til about January or February." Sakura cut her mom off.

"Still. The news of it. I always liked them together." Mebuki confessed. Sakura nodded her head.

"They definitely complete each other. They're so different that they work." Sakura explained.

"I know. I've lived with them for about a year. I could tell." Mebuki chuckled.

"Okay. I need advice." Yahiko walked through Sakura's door panicking a bit, without knocking as well. "Oh, hey, mom." Yahiko greeted his mom.

"Why? What's up?" Sakura asked, closing a lid of extra chicken and rice.

"Konan wants kids." Yahiko broke out and Sakura and Mebuki just stared at him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Mebuki exclaimed.

"No. Not yet." Yahiko told her. "I don't know how I feel about it."

"Why not? Didn't you say you wanted a kid at some point?" Sakura asked her big brother.

"I do, but we're still so young. I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I'll be a good father." Yahiko sat down and held his head.

"I was Nineteen when I had you." Mebuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, first of all. You're 24 years old. You're not that young. And, second of all, I'm confident that you'll be a great father. I have no doubt in my mind about that." Sakura went over and put her arm over his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Are you sure?" Yahiko looked up to his little sister.

"Of course. I know both of you would be great parents. I see how you treat younger kids. I've seen you around Kakashi's cousin, baby Haru. He's barely two and if you're like that to your kids, I'm sure it'll be fine." Sakura smiled.

"What about you, little Missy? Do I get to become an uncle anytime soon?" Yahiko changed the subject to her. Mebuki looked at the scene in front of her.

"Kakashi wants to wait til he elects Naruto hokage because he wants to be there for his child." Sakura explained. "Of course, things change all the time and we may have one before."

"I see a little Hatake coming in the future." Yahiko joked as Sakura playfully hit him.

"So, when did Konan say she wanted kids?" Mebuki asked her son.

"Oh, we just got done eating and I was helping her clean up the dishes when she told me. I told her I had to go to the bathroom and came straight here." Yahiko explained.

"Smooth, bro." Sakura folded her arms over her chest and teased her older brother.

"Who knew out of everything, you'd be afraid of having kids?" Mebuki asked.

"I'm fucking peeing my pants just thinking about it." Yahiko told him, being melodramatic.

"It'll be fine. I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." Mebuki told her son.

"You could take a parenting class if that makes you feel any better." Sakura suggested.

"I would, but Konan already took the class and I am NOT going to those classes alone."

"I could go with you." Sakura offered.

"Can you?" Yahiko stood up and walked towards his little sister. "Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. You're my brother." Sakura smiled.

"Sweet. I'm gonna go fuck my wife right now!" Yahiko shouted and left.

"TMI!" Naruto shouted from the living room.

"Wow. Another change. So many changes!" Mebuki exclaimed. Sakura just looked at her, smiled a bit, and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"I'm proud to present the Grand Opening of our new hotel, Hotel Haruno!" Mebuki and Kizashi stood in front of the hotel. There was a red ribbon and giant scissors. Yahiko, Sakura, Konan, and Kakashi stood close by.<p>

"They actually have the red ribbon and giant scissors?" Yahiko asked Sakura. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess they went all out for some reason." Sakura thought.

"Come here, you two." Mebuki directed towards her two kids.

"I don't wanna do this." Yahiko whined as Sakura pushed him forward.

"Me neither. Just go along with it." Sakura whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Okay. You sure you guys can help with the hotel?" Kizashi asked his kids.<p>

"Yes. We can help for a bit." Yahiko answered for both of them.

"Great. I haven't been this nervous in a while." Mebuki was freaking out a bit.

"Why are you nervous? You guys are really good business people." Sakura reminded them.

"What if it doesn't do well though? What if it's a fail? Oh my goodness!" Mebuki was close to hyperventilating.

"I'll take care of this." Kizashi grabbed his wife's hand and they left.

"So, did you guys try yet?" Sakura turned to Yahiko.

"Yeah. She is gonna go to see if she's pregnant in a few days."

"Are you more calm now though?" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I am. I feel like the classes are gonna help though. When does it start?" Yahiko questioned.

"The first Monday of October and it'll be every Monday from 7-9 for five months." Sakura recalled the information she read.

"Sweet. Yeah. I'm more calm." Yahiko breathed. Sakura smiled at her big brother.

"Hi. We would like a room for three please." A visiting ninja from Mist claimed.

"Sure. Let me get you checked in." Yahiko smiled and went to the computer.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

What couple do you want to see more of? What friendships do you want to see?  
>Review and let me know your thoughts!<br>(:


	12. A Place To Stay

I have no ownership of anything except for this story.

* * *

><p>"Yeah. I am in a pickle at the moment." Jiraiya was in the hokage's office. He wanted to talk to Kakashi and Sakura about something, so there they were. The three of them.<p>

"What's wrong, Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked with concern to the older man. He's known Jiraiya for a long time and all the time, Jiraiya hasn't been this hesitant when he needed to ask for something. Jiraiya just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you see...My landlord apparently kicked me out of my apartment because I've been behind in my payments. I just got back from a mission and she tells me I have three days to move out. I was out doing...research for my next novel and only came back for a day or so and then would come back to find out I gotta leave." Jiraiya explained. "So, I was wondering...if maybe it would be alright if I could possibly please stay with you guys for a bit, just til I figure something out?"

Kakashi and Sakura made eye contact with each other, both thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure Naruto would be ecstatic that you're gonna be living with us." Sakura smiled.

"Wait..So, that's a 'yes' with living with you guys?" Jiraiya clarified.

"We have no problem with it at all. We have room. And, as Sakura said, Naruto would be pleased. I'm happy you're staying with us." Kakashi claimed.

"Sweet. Thank you so much." Jiraiya thanked and then turned to Sakura. "I heard your parents opened a hotel. I would stay there, but I can't really afford a hotel."

"I understand. A hotel is nice to stay for a week or so, but for an unknown time, it would be better to stay with someone else. Did you know that Tsunade-Shishou is living with us too?" Sakura questioned the sannin.

"She is? Wow. I never knew that. I've been gone longer than I thought. I'm so out of the loop." Jiraiya decided.

"Yeah. She's been living with us for almost a month. She actually asked when you came to dinner with her in the beginning of the month." Sakura recalled.

"Sweet. Then we would have two Sannin live together, along with team Seven." Jiraiya thought about it.

"Wow. It's a good thing we made Yamato build us a big house." Kakashi claimed and Sakura nodded her head.

"Maybe this would help you and Tsunade-Shishou get closer." Sakura hinted.

"What do you mean? I think we're pretty close as it is." Jiraiya told.

"Oh, please. You're really good at writing romance novels, but when it comes to the actual thing, you are completely oblivious." Sakura folded her arms.

"Wait. You've read my books?" Jiraiya looked at the pinkette.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sakura looked at the older man.

"Because you said I'm really good at writing. How would you know that if you haven't read my novels?" Jiraiya looked at her. Kakashi was now looking at Sakura with curious eyes.

"..I may have read a few pages before.." Sakura blushed.

"Really? When?" Jiraiya asked, complete attention to her. Sakura just sighed.

"My husband is your biggest fan. You don't think I wouldn't try anything he read in a book?" Sakura questioned.

"I thought some of your moves looked familiar. Oh my gosh. You've read Icha Icha. And after all those years of making fun of me." Kakashi teased.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "Anyway, getting back on track, I see the way you look at Lady Tsunade and the way you look at other women in the village. It's different and special when it comes to Shishou." Sakura told him her thoughts.

"Of course I look at her differently. She was my team mate." Jiraiya tried to deny.

"Please. I know you both well enough to know if you'rd hiding something." Sakura told Jiraiya. Okay, maybe she didn't know Jiraiya _that_ well, but she knows he is hiding something.

"She figured it out on her own. I didn't even tell her. There's no point in keeping it a secret from Sakura now." Kakashi intervened.

"I guess you're right. I mean, have you seen her? That long blonde hair, and hands that will both hurt and heal you. Those nice long legs, and her boobs! I mean, they're as big as.."

"YES! I know how big Tsunade-Shishou's boobs are! We don't need to be talking about them." Sakura covered her ears. Jiraiya just looked at her and smirked.

"Maybe this could be a good thing for you two." Kakashi told, helping his wife.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe. Hopefully." Jiraiya sighed. He thought that he didn't need anymore romance in his life. He is about 60 years old and he knows he doesn't have that long to live. He should stop wasting time and get a girl. His girl. Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"Hey. I have a weird question for you." Yahiko told his younger sister. He was visiting her at work. It was lunch time and he decided to spend it with his favorite pinkette.<p>

"Sure. What's up?" Sakura said as she set both their bowls in front of them. It was hot because she just microwaved them and they were just waiting for it to be cooled down.

"So, you know how Konan and I are trying to get pregnant?" Yahiko asked as he took a spoonful of hot soup, but decided against it. It was too hot for him.

"Yeah. Are you guys pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"Um. No. She has her appointment later today. Could you please do the medical exam?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah. Sure. That's what you wanted to know?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't weird."

"No. That's actually not what I wanted to ask." Yahiko claimed and sighed. "So, anyway, when and if we do end up getting pregnant soon, do you think you and Kakashi can get pregnant shortly afterwards?"

"Wow. That is a weird question." Sakura told him. "Why do you want us to do that?"

"Well, I think that it would be cool if our kids were close in age to each other. They could have cousins in the same class and it could be cool if they were on the same genin team." Yahiko claimed.

"Oh. That would be nice if our kids were pretty close in age." Sakura agreed but sighed. "But, Kakashi and I figured we would have kids after he retires from being hokage. He wants to spend time with his child."

"Yeah, but it could be beneficial because you wouldn't be working and still be surviving well, even with just the hokage's salary." Yahiko reasoned. Sakura seemed to think about.

"Okay. I'll talk to Kakashi about it." Sakura told her brother.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. We need to talk." Naruto told his team mate as the rest of the team gathered around too.<p>

"Oh. Sure. What's up, boy?" Sakura asked. All of them look serious. Hopefully it's not too bad.

"Go ahead, dobe." Sasuke whispered loudly as he pushed Naruto forward a bit.

"Why do I have to tell her? She'll hurt me!" Naruto whispered back just as loud. The five boys were all trying to decided who would break the news to their favorite pinkette. Sakura was watching the scene in front of her and was a bit confused.

"Okay. Fine." Naruto sighed. "We're all getting sick of Baa-Chan being here." Naruto declared. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Tsunade was just about to enter the kitchen to make herself a snack when she stopped to listen to the conversation Team Seven is having. She is hiding so no one knows she's even there.

"Oh? Why's that?" Sakura questioned her boys. She doesn't have any trouble at all with her. What is she missing that the boys know?

"Well, for one. She is scary to begin with. And violent. She broke three controllers last week just because she keeps losing." Naruto replied.

"So _that's_ why we are missing controllers. I need to get some more soon. Those things are pretty expensive." Sakura claimed. "What else?"

"She snores so fucking loud. I can barely get any sleep at night!" Naruto shouted.

"She doesn't snore that badly. If anyone snores the loudest, it's you, Naruto." Sakura defended Tsunade. She knows Tsunade snores, but Naruto's is ten times worse, yet everyone can still deal with his.

"She beat me up last week." Sai recalled. "I didn't see where I was going and I ran into her and she didn't see that it was an accident and pummeled me like dough."

"She also made Naruto cry and pee his pants." Sasuke told.

"Sasuke! That was personal!" Naruto pouted.

"She has to know." Sasuke claimed and Naruto sighed.

"She eats all the snacks so that there is none for us. She also hogs the TV when she's home and she spends forever in the bathtub!" Naruto confessed. "No wonder Shizune and Genma kicked her out!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't want to kick her out. What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked her gang.

"Kick her out! That's what we want you to do!" Naruto spoke for everyone.

"No! I'm not kicking her out." Sakura stood her ground.

"Why not? She clearly is not pleasant to live with. Why don't you see that?" Naruto demanded to know.

"I won't kick her out in her time of need. Tsunade-Shishou has been there for me whenever I needed her. Because she was there for me when no one else was so I wanna do the same!" Sakura shouted, making Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke feel uncomfortable. They all left her alone and that's the reason why she sought out Tsunade anyway. That and because she felt weak. Sakura looked at her three boys and gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura tried to apologize.

"It's fine, Sakura." Kakashi spoke up for the first time since the discussion began. "You're right. She has been there for you when we all left you. I understand your desire to help her. She can stay."

"A-Are you sure?" Sakura asked, feeling really bad for bringing up the past.

"Yeah. We're sure, Sakura-Chan. Granny is a pain to live with sometimes, but we can still stand her." Naruto claimed. Sakura smiled. In hiding, Tsunade was smiling too.

"Is it true that Jiraiya-San is gonna live with us too?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. He asked not too long ago and he's moving in this weekend." Kakashi replied.

"Pervy Sage is gonna live with us too?! YES!" Naruto cheered.

"So that makes two sannin living with us. All we need is Orochimaru-San." Sai said, trying to make a joke.

"Yeah. About that." Sasuke said. He doesn't plan on living with Orochimaru. He's still on good terms with the snake Sannin, but he doesn't know if the others would allow it.

"Nah. I'm good with him not being here." Yamato claimed and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad." Sakura tried to defend.

"Yeah. We're actually going out to lunch together on Sunday." Sasuke claimed.

"Other than Teme, no one else likes him. You have no say in this, Sakura-Chan, because you try to help EVERYONE out. If this keeps going, we're gonna need a bigger house." Naruto claimed.

* * *

><p>"Forehead. I need to talk to you." Ino walked in through the door and grabbed Sakura's hand and went to her bedroom.<p>

"Oh. That's fine. It's not like I was doing the dishes or anything." Sakura continued to let Ino lead her to her bedroom.

"Okay. So, you know how my birthday was a few days ago?" Ino reminded.

"Yep. September 23rd. What about it?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, well, you see...I have a little problem. Okay, so I found out that once someone in my family turns 20 years old, they have two weeks to move out of the house and, well, live somewhere else. My parents decided to tell me know and not beforehand. So, I need a place to stay." Ino confessed.

"Ino. I don't know.." Sakura answered honestly. She really wants to help Ino, but she's not sure. Maybe Naruto is right. Maybe she tries to help everyone out.

"You're not my first person I thought of. I thought of others before you." Ino admitted.

"Gee. I don't know if I should be hurt or relieved I wasn't your first pick." Sakura told honestly.

"You should be relieved I didn't wanna bother you first. Tenten is out because her house is too small and Hinata and Neji are out because I'm 99.9% sure Hiashi hates me." Ino explained.

"Hiashi does dislike a lot of our generation." Sakura sympathized and Ino nodded her head.

"I can't live with Kiba because I'm engaged to him and both our clans believe that we shouldn't live with our future spouse until we get married." Ino told her.

"Okay. Makes sense. What about your team mates?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just getting out a fight with Chouji's mom and I can't stay with Shikamaru because Temari is over there often and she.."

"Hates you." Sakura finished for Ino. Sakura knows the sand kunoichi doesn't particularly like any of Sakura's female friends. Just like her team, Temari also doesn't really like Ino, Tenten, or Hinata. They all have their reasons, yet Sakura doesn't even know why.

"Well, you see. I'm already letting Tsunade-Shishou and Jiraiya-San live with us as it is. So, there are already eight people living here." Sakura explained.

"Can I please be your ninth person? I would stay at your parents' hotel, but ever since we had to start school, I can only work on the weekends. I'm down $300 a week because I can't work full time at the hospital and the flower shop anymore." Ino whined. "It's all Lady Tsunade's fault. Besides, I won't be that long. Once Kiba and I get married, I'll be living with him and it's a ritual that we don't get married until we've been engaged for a whole year. We've already been engaged for about 4 months, so I only need to stay here for about 8 more."

"Look. I'll talk to Kakashi and see what he thinks. I'm about to have lunch with him now because I try to talk him on Saturdays while he eats his lunch. Jiraiya should be here soon to move in. I'll talk to Kakashi now, if you want." Sakura tried to help her best friend.

"Please. I'll go with you and wait outside til you're done." Ino claimed and they both left.

* * *

><p>"So, I have this friend who is need of a place to stay because her clan makes her live on her own once she turns 20 years old and she can't support herself, due to the fact that school is now her number one priority." Sakura explained to her husband. "She can't stay with any of her other friends due to complications there and she can't stay with her fiance because their clans believe that they can't live with each other unless there's married."<p>

"How long does Ino plan on living with us?" Kakashi sighed as he asked his wife.

"Just until her and Kiba get married. About eight months because that's the estimated waiting time for her clan." Sakura told.

"Could we really afford to take care of her though?" Kakashi asked his wife.

"You're hokage. We can manage. Besides, if need be, we could cut back on some things." Sakura replied.

"To be honest, we could afford another person without cutting back on anything." Kakashi sighed. "You know how we all feel about her." Kakashi sighed again as he took a bit of his curry.

"I know, but you guys will barely have to deal with her. She'll be out doing things most of the time anyway." Sakura defended.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. Maybe not this time. Ino is different from Tsunade and Jiraiya. I don't think we can handle another person living with us." Kakashi said to the pinkette. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. I'll let Ino know." Sakura said sadly as she made her way out the door.

* * *

><p>"What did he say, Forehead?" Ino asked as Sakura stepped outside of the hokage's office. Ino was waiting impatiently outside for Sakura to get back with the hokage's office.<p>

"Ino, I mean.." Sakura started.

"Forehead, you don't understand. If I can't stay with you, I'll have to live with my creepy uncle and I ABSOLUTELY can't live with Uncle Hijoro." Ino cried out.

"I wouldn't wanna live with him either." Sakura sympathized.

"So, what did he say? Please tell me some good news!" Ino begged. Sakura sighed.

"He said...You can stay with us."

* * *

><p>Oooh. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Reviews are always welcome.

What relationships/friendships do you want to see?

(:


	13. The Fire

"He said...You can stay with us." Sakura lied through her teeth.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you so much, Forehead. I owe you so much for this!" Ino hugged Sakura tightly and then let go of her. "Gotta go. I'll bring my stuff around tomorrow." With that, Ino left and Sakura sighed, heading off in the direction of her own house. She felt bad for disobeying Kakashi, but she couldn't let her best friend be homeless!

Unbeknownst to both of them, Kakashi was silently listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p>"No, Temari. I can't just not help her out." Sakura said while she was on her phone in her bedroom. It was Saturday night, and Ino is supposed to move in tomorrow. She's talking to Temari because she confessed to the blonde sand ninja that she went behind her husband's wishes and allowed Ino to stay with them. "I know I gotta tell him."..."I don't think he would be THAT extreme."..."No. I'm not sure, but I don't think he would do that." Again, unbeknownst to her, Kakashi came home early and was silently listening to her conversation on the phone. "I gotta go. I need to think of how to tell him...Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye." With that, Sakura hung up her phone call and sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. Wanna play?" Naruto asked as he held up an extra controller for Kakashi to play. Kakashi decided to go downstairs to get a drink and let Sakura think things though. Kakashi politely denied Naruto's request and headed to the kitchen.<p>

_'Why would she go against my wishes? She's never done something like this before.'_ Kakashi thought as he grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and filled it to the top.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe. I need to talk to you." Sakura told Kakashi as she went downstairs to find her husband. She was a little hesitant and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at her misfortune. Kakashi nodded his head and followed her to the bedroom so they could talk.<p>

"What's up?" Kakashi asked, pretending he didn't know as he sat on the bed. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, so..um..I want to apologize in advance.. I.. went against your order... and allowed Ino to live with us." Sakura sighed, looking like she was about to cry.

"Why would you do that?" Kakashi asked. He actually wanted to know why Sakura would go behind his back.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Sakura repeated quietly. Kakashi heard her.

"What?" Kakashi lifted his head to see her.

"I uh..Ino wouldn't have any other place to go. We're literally her only hope and I can't just let her live on the streets because her parents didn't tell her she had to live on her own when she turned 20. I'm sorry if you don't like Ino, but I told her she can stay here. I know the boys won't be too happy, but they are gonna have to deal with it." Sakura said more confidently, standing her ground.

"Sakura. I.." Kakashi was shocked. So she did learn something from him.

"Look. If you wanna divorce me for this, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore." Sakura told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi looked at his wife confused. "Why would I divorce you because you feel like you're doing the right thing? Yes, NO ONE besides you like her on this team, but I know you are only doing this because you feel like this is best for Ino. So the boys and myself would be pretty upset, but I'm sure you would let someone stay if they asked you and you didn't even like them." Kakashi finished.

"Oh. I'm relieved to see that you're somewhat okay with this." Sakura sighed a breath of relief.

"We have our reasons for not liking her. But, hey. Maybe things will change and some of us may be able to tolerate her. Who knows?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"Good. I hope we can all get along. She is moving in tomorrow, so I gotta warn the boys." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.

"Oh, and Sakura?" Kakashi called out.

"Yeah?" Sakura was about to make her way out the bedroom.

"I would never divorce you over something as silly as this. Don't ever feel wrong for doing the right thing. I'll stand by your decisions and support you the whole time. I love you too much to throw it all away." Kakashi smiled. Sakura ran up to him and kissed him.

"That is so good to hear. I love you too!" Sakura said as she pulled away from Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"So, now Blondie is gonna live with us too?" Naruto asked, folding his arms over his chest. Sakura just looked at him.<p>

"Ya know, she's not the only blonde person living in this house. You _and_ Tsunade-Shishou have blonde hair too." Sakura pointed out.

"But, still. No one here particularly likes her." Naruto confessed, pointing out what everyone already knows. Sakura sighed.

"I know none of you like her, but she needs a place to stay and I wanna make sure she has one." Sakura told them all.

"You know, sooner or later, we are gonna have to call this house a hotel." Sasuke claimed and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, she's moving in today?" Yamato asked, getting things straight.

"Yeah. She's finishing packing her stuff and then she's headed here." Sakura explained.

"I don't understand. Why would everyone wanna move in with us?" Naruto asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because we're awesome." Sakura answered as she flung an arm over his shoulders. "We have the present hokage, future hokage, top medic, Uchiha, and top notched ANBU members here. I'd wanna live with us too."

"But we gotta eventually deny some people, right?" Sai asked. "I mean, even with Kakashi being hokage, could we really afford it? Especially if Hag wants to have a baby soon."

"We're gonna wait on having a kid for now." Kakashi explained and Sakura nodded her head. "Unless something happens."

"I feel like Ino is gonna be worse than Baa-Chan." Naruto claimed.

"Oh, of course she will be." Sakura said quickly.

"Which is why she'll fit in great. If she's as lazy as the rest of you, she's be part of the family in no time." Kakashi teased.

"Not funny, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto pouted.

* * *

><p>"Hi, big brother. I just stopped by and wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch together. Today is Tuesday and I have off on Tuesdays, and I haven't spent time with you in a while, so I figured lunch could be a nice idea." Kazuki invited his big brother out to lunch. He was standing in front of Kakashi while Gai was on Kakashi's side.<p>

"Hmm. Lunch, huh?" Kakashi looked at the clock. He didn't even realize that it was noon already. "Sure. Gai, you got everything for an hour?"

"Yes I do, Hokage-Sama. I will make sure everything is done and everything is done perfectly!" Gai proclaimed as he posed his 'cool guy' pose.

"Great. See you later." With that, the two Hatake brothers left.

* * *

><p>"So, now you have Ino living with you too?" Kazuki asked his brother. Kakashi just sighed.<p>

"Yeah. Sakura can't turn anyone down. She helps people too much and makes everyone's burden her's. She will help someone even if she can't help herself. It's her biggest downfall." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah. I noticed more people are staying with you. Why's that though?" Kazuki questioned.

"Tsunade is staying because when she was hokage, she was just staying in the office. When I was inaugurated, she stayed with Genma and Shizune. They kicked her out for some reason that we still don't know and now Sakura is allowing her to stay with us." Kakashi told.

"Wow. I can't imagine living with her." Kazuki said honestly.

"It's not the best experience. Jiraiya is living with us because he got kicked out for not paying rent enough, and Ino is here because once she turns 20, her clan makes her live on her own and she legit had nowhere else to go." Kakashi finished.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff on your plate. I don't know how you do it." Kazuki smiled at his brother.

"I don't know how Sakura does it either." Kakashi claimed. "At least she asks me before. Even if I said no, she will still let them in. It happened to Ino."

"Wow. I see. Did you get mad?" Kazuki wondered. Kakashi sighed.

"I knew the whole time. I overheard her tell Ino 'yes' right after I told her 'no' and I also overheard her when she was talking to Temari about it on the phone. I saw how she was struggling to tell me what she did and why she did it. I understood after she explained it to me." Kakashi recalled.

"Wow. I'm glad there wasn't an argument. It would be really unfortunate if you guys got into a fight."

"I know. I'm glad we didn't too." Kakashi smiled.

"Hey, can we please go to my apartment? I need to give you a letter that Aunt Namie told me to give you and I seemed to have forgotten it." Kazuki said.

"Sure. Let's go." Kakashi smiled and stood up to leave.

* * *

><p>"When did you find out you loved Sakura?" Kazuki asked while him and his brother were walking to Kazuki's apartment. Kakashi looked at him and stopped walking.<p>

"I knew all along that I loved her. Throughout the years, the love I've had for her grew into a more romantic kind of love and eventually, she started feeling the same way and now we're happily married."

"What do you love best about her?"

"Everything. It may sound cliche, 'cause it is, but it's true. She loves me for who I am. Not for what everyone sees me as, but for what I actually am. She's been there for me, just like I've been there for her. She can tell me what I'm thinking about and knows me better than I know myself most times. She can put up with my laziness and tardiness and she wouldn't have me any other way, or that's what she told me at least." Kakashi answered and continued walking.

"Do you think there's someone for me?" Kakashi sighed.

"You know, I'm not that great at talking about love or giving advice or anything. Sakura's good for that. You should talk to her about it sometime. But, yes. I do think there's someone for you. I believe there is someone for everyone, it just takes time. I got married when I was 33 years old. I waited patiently for my girl to show up, even though she was there the whole time."

"Hm. You're right. Thank you." Kazuki smiled and they both stopped in front of Kazuki's apartment building. They see firemen taking a fire out and people around just watching it.

"Hey. What's going on?" Kazuki asked one of the people crowding around outside.

"Dude. Someone's room was set on fire. They just took it out though." The man told.

"What? Do you know who's room it was?" Kazuki questioned.

"Room 12B, I was told." The man responded.

* * *

><p>Find out what happens next.<p>

Please review and let me know what you think.  
>Let me know what you want to see happen later on.<p>

(:


	14. More Room

"Room 12B, I was told." The man responded.

"Hey, isn't that your room?" Kakashi asked Kazuki. Kazuki, however, was just staring at the man who answered. He was already reacting to the news. "Kazuki." Kakashi said as he placed a comforting hand on Kasuki's shoulder.

"M-My room? But..But, how?" Kazuki asked, going forward to see a fireman and the Landlord. "How did the fire start?" Kazuki asked the fireman.

"Well, it seems that a heater was on and the curtains were closed and that led to a fire happening.

"Closed curtains? I leave the curtains open.? Wait..Where's my cat?" Kazuki started panicking. "Where's Fluffy?"

"Don't worry. He's safe. He's over there near another fireman." The fireman explained as both Hatake brothers turned to see that Fluffy was, in fact, safe. Kazuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what's up with my apartment?" Kazuki wondered.

"Oh, yeah. Nah, it's completely burnt. Like, the walls are covered in burn marks and a lot of things are gone. I think there's still some stuff saved, but not much." The fireman said and put a comforting hand on Kazuki. "I'm sorry, kid." Kazuki sighed and was sad.

"Thank you for saving Fluffy and taking the fire out." Kazuki thanked anyway.

"Of course. It's our job." The fireman smiled and left. The Landlord then came over to yell at Kazuki.

"KAZUKI! Do you have any idea how much damage your little fire caused?" The Landlord, whose name was Iko, yelled.

"Um..A lot?" Kazuki answered.

"Damn right it caused a lot of damage! I am going to make sure you pay every sent back immediately!" Iko yelled.

"But, sir. I don't have that much money to give to you immediately." Kazuki responded.

"Well, you are S.O.L., aren't ya, kid?" Iko said sarcastically.

"Not a problem at all. I'll have the whole thing covered immediately. The building can be repaired by one of my men for free." Kakashi claimed. "And Kazuki can move back in his apartment."

"Oh, there is NO way in Hell that I will allow Kazuki to move back in. He caused a fire. I'm just glad it didn't get to anyone else's apartment room. I won't allow him to move back in. He's already caused too much damage here." Iko folded his arms over his chest.

"You will if the hokage makes you." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest as well, mocking Iko.

"No, he's right, Kakashi. I did cause too many problems here. Besides, this wasn't even a nice apartment. Iko has been bullying me since I moved in here." Kazuki confessed.

"Why haven't you told me before?" Kakashi turned to his younger brother.

"I didn't wanna bother you guys because you gave me the apartment to begin with." Kazuki shrugged. "I didn't wanna feel ungrateful."

"Never be afraid to tell us how you feel, especially if it makes you feel bad." Kakashi answered.

"You move out immediately and you're not welcome back here!" Iko yelled.

"What? I need time to find a place to stay though! Where am I gonna go?" Kazuki questioned.

"Anywhere but here. I don't care!" Iko yelled and stormed off. Kazuki shrugged.

"Great. This day just keeps getting better and better." Kazuki said sarcastically and sadly. Kakashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kazuki." Kakashi said quietly. This is one of the few times that Kakashi wishes that he was good at this kind of stuff.

"What am I supposed to do now? I have nowhere to go and nothing. This is how I was before I moved here." Kazuki stared at the ground, refusing to let tears fall down his cheek.

"Come stay with us." Kakashi said after a moment of thinking about it.

"W-what?" Kazuki looked up to his big brother. "Live with you?"

"Yes. Please. We would love it if you stayed with us." Kakashi answered.

"But, you said earlier how many extra people are staying with you guys." Kazuki reminded.

"Screw what I said earlier. We still have an extra room left. Naruto moved into Sasuke's room as soon as they got engaged, so we have a spare bedroom. Please. It would be no trouble at all if you stayed with it. I would be happy to take you in." Kakashi insisted.

"What about Sakura?" Kazuki asked.

"She'll say yes. She was just telling me the other day how I should spend more time with you, considering that you're my only brother and I don't really see you that much. Please. We can move you in now." Kakashi suggested. Kazuki sighed.

"Well, I mean. Only if it's no trouble at all. I promise I won't be a pain." Kazuki told.

"Please, Kazuki. You're never a pain." Kakashi smiled and Kazuki smiled back. "If anyone's a pain, it's everyone else in the house."

"Okay. I guess I should get Fluffy and pack the things that were savaged." Kazuki informed.

"Great. And while you do that, I'll let the wife now." Kakashi said and left when Kazuki nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>"So, you told Kazuki that he could stay with us?" Sakura asked her husband as she was doing paperwork.<p>

"Uh..Yeah. I did. Sorry about that." Kakashi apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't be. I'm so glad that you're letting your brother live with us." Sakura beamed.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. I want you two to get closer. What better way to get close than to live with each other?" Sakura asked rhetorically. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. Glad we're on the same page. I sent Yamato to help Kazuki pack his stuff and settle in. He's staying in Naruto's old room because he's staying with Sasuke now." Kakashi explained.

"Do the other boys know?" Sakura wondered. She didn't wanna be the last one in the group to know.

"No. I was thinking that you and I could take a trip to the school and tell them in person because they're in lunch for about another twenty minutes." Kakashi thought.

"Sure. Let's go." Sakura stood up and kissed Kakashi. "You're doing a nice thing for your brother."

"I know." Kakashi smiled and kissed Sakura again. As soon as they parted, they made their way to the school.

* * *

><p>"Kazuki, huh?" Naruto asked as he was playing with his chopsticks. Him and Sasuke were sitting at a table separate from everyone else. Sakura and Kakashi wanted to talk in private.<p>

"Yep. So, just a heads up. He's living with us until we can find another place for him to stay." Kakashi answered.

"Didn't we say we were gonna have to deny people living with us soon?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not denying my brother." Kakashi replied.

"Besides, we don't have to deny them _now_. We said 'soon'. We have room, so why not?" Sakura answered.

"Your logic. Seriously. Ten of us living together? That's a lot of water and electricity being used, not to mention mouths to feed." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, if _some_ of you would turn off lights when they're not being used, that would be great." Sakura looked at both the boys. They're both guilty of leaving lights on.

"And, we could use a water jutsu instead of wasting water to shower and whatnot." Kakashi told.

"Oh, and dad is trying to teach me some wizardry, so I can use that too. We think about this stuff, boys." Sakura said and took some rice from Naruto's plate.

"Well, cool. I like Kazuki. He's nice." Naruto exclaimed. "I can at least get along with him."

"Glad you like my brother." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me, Yamato. I really appreciate it." Kazuki smiled at the wood style user as they were both walking boxes to Team Seven's house.<p>

"Of course. It's my pleasure. I had nothing better to do." Yamato smiled at the younger Hatake brother. "I'm sorry about your apartment. That's very unfortunate."

"Thanks. It's okay though. I'm sure I'll be happier here." Kazuki sighed and then smiled.

"I know you will. Just wait and see." Yamato smiled as both men continued to walk to the house.

"So, how are you? What have you been up to lately?" Kazuki asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm going to dinner with someone tonight. Nothing else is new with me though." Yamato answered.

"Oh, really? Who is she?" Kazuki wondered. Yamato blushes a bit.

"Her name is Yuka. She is a civilian, so I'm gonna see if she is someone I would date." Yamato responded. "If it goes well, I might consider a second date and take it from there."

"Nice. Well, good luck. Hopefully it'll be nice." Kazuki smiled and Yamato nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you cam back so soon, Kakashi-my best friend slash rival." Gai exclaimed.<p>

"Hi. Nice to see you again too, Gai." Kakashi said sarcastically. "When Genma comes, you can leave for lunch."

"You don't have to wait long for me. Go ahead and eat lunch, Gai." Genma said as he leaned against the door frame. Gai nodded his head and left.

"So, what's up with ya?" Genma asked as he sat down on Kakashi's desk.

"So, Kazuki is living with us now." Kakashi told.

"Really? Him too? There's what, 10 people living in your house now? Damn, dude." Genma told. He quickly did the math in his head.

"Yeah. His apartment room got burnt and he had nowhere else to go. So, my baby brother is now living with us too." Kakashi explained.

"Cool. But, seriously. There are so many people living in your place that you'll have to have Yamato add extensions." Genma claimed. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah. We gotta start cutting people off soon." Kakashi told.

"Somehow, I doubt that is gonna happen soon, what with Sakura as your wife. Chick can't say no to anyone, even if her life depended on it." Genma exclaimed and Kakashi sighed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.<strong>

"WILL SOMEONE GET THE DAMN DOOR? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tsunade yelled from her bed. It was 3:00 in the morning and everyone was asleep in their own bed.

"QUIT COMPLAINING! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Naruto yelled from his bed.

"YEAH! WHY DON'T YOU GET THE DOOR?" Sasuke yelled.

"'HEY! DON'T TALK TO TSUNADE LIKE THAT!" Jiraiya yelled, defending his team mate.

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR! I'M TIRED!" Kazuki joined in.

"YOU GET IT IT THEN." Sai yelled.

"SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER THE DOOR SOON! I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY!" Ino yelled from her spot.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO WAKE UP!" Yamato yelled. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh. I'm gonna kill them all." Kakashi claimed, sitting up to get the door until Sakura stopped him.

"No. You lay back down. I don't want you answering the door while shirtless. I don't wanna anybody else staring at you." Sakura claimed and sat up to get ready.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T ANSWER THE DOOR SOON, I SWEAR I WILL.." Ino claimed

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GETTING THE DOOR, YOU LAZY BASTARDS!" Sakura shouted as everyone shut up. She made her way to answer the door. She opened it and leaned against the door frame. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Around three in the morning. I need to come in." Genma claimed as he had a few bags in his arms. He walked in and Sakura closed the door and reset the security system.

"Yes. It is. Why the hell are you ringing the doorbell like crazy this early?" Sakura sighed, yawning.

"Because you guys changed the security system. I can't just come in when I want to anymore. You should really give me a spare key." Genma suggested.

"Not even Shishou has one and she's lived here for a little over a month." Sakura claimed. "What the hell do you even want?"

"Shizune and I got into a little fight and kicked me out of the house for a few days. Would it be cool if I crashed here until she gets over it?" Genma asked, already settling in.

"Sure. We'll talk about this in the morning. Eight out of the ten of us have to wake up early and they're all about to murder you." Sakura warned, walking up the stairs to go back to bed and Genma following close by.

"Sorry. Next time I'll just go to your bedroom window." Genma said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SHIRANUI!" Tsunade yelled.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GONNA STICK THAT SENBON UP YOUR ASS!" Ino threatened. Genma and Sakura ignored all the yelling and went into the bedroom.

"Hey, babe." Genma joked as he put his stuff in the corner.

"Genma, you fucking bastard. Shut up and get in bed." Kakashi told angrily.

"Don't mind if I do." Genma teased as he went on Kakashi's other side. He quickly kissed Kakashi on the cheek and cuddled up to his right side. "I'm not your damn wife. Don't kiss me like that!"

"I need to kiss someone before I go to bed though!" Genma claimed.

"What about when Shizune isn't there?" Sakura asked.

"I kiss my hand. It's not the same. You're the best choice besides her, Kakashi." Genma told.

"Great. Now shut up and let me sleep." Kakashi demanded. With that, Genma just nestled his head into Kakashi's crook of his neck.

"Sometimes, I feel like the third wheel here." Sakura joked, getting into bed too.

* * *

><p>How'd you like this chapter?<br>Please review.  
>(:<p> 


	15. Changing Plans

Thank you for all the reviews. Also, I would like to say a special thank you to peinluvscookies for being my number one supporter.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, when did Orochimaru end up moving in?" Kakashi asked Sakura. Orochimaru was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips and watching tv with everyone else.<p>

"Um..I had no idea he is actually living with us." Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Apparently he is." Kakashi shrugged. "Just found out."

"Hey, Oro. Why um...why did you decide to move in with us? Just curious and all." Sakura asked the Snake Master.

"Well, Kabuto was starting to freak me out, so I ended up moving out and Sasuke said I could stay here if I need to, and well, I'm here." Orochimaru answered.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you that. Lord Orochimaru is staying with us, if that's cool." Sasuke claimed.

"Oh, thank you for asking before inviting him to stay." Kakashi sarcastically replied.

"Well, I couldn't leave him to live on the streets!" Sasuke defended.

"Which room is he staying in? We only have eight bedrooms." Sakura wondered.

"Oh, Yamato added an extra room in. He extended the house." Naruto added in.

"I see." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest and turned to Orochimaru. "And, how exactly was Kabuto freaking you out?"

"Well, he kept on trying to give his body to me. Like, I think he actually wants me for my body." Orochimaru answered, a little freaked out.

"But, wait. Don't you take little boys and their bodies?" Ino asked. Sakura gave her a look.

"No. I'm not like that. I want to train little kids. I don't really care about their bodies as much as everyone thinks I do." Orochimaru told.

"Um..Sasuke. Is he telling the truth?" Naruto asked his fiance.

"Yeah. People make him seem like a pedophile, when he actually isn't like that. He's passed that weird phase in his life anyway." Sasuke explained. "The way Lord Orochimaru says it, it definitely seems that he is like that, but he's really not."

"I need a vacation." Tsunade claimed, making everyone look at her.

"Word." Jiraiya agreed.

"Um..Shishou. Why would you need to go on vacation?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I work hard and I feel like I deserve a little time to relax." Tsunade explained.

"Work hard, my ass." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"A little vacation for you would be nice. We wouldn't have to deal with you for a few days." Naruto told and Sakura elbowed him.

"Be nice." Sakura lectured. "Anyway, where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know. Somewhere that I wouldn't mind being for about a few weeks." Tsunade thought.

"Go to Yugakure." Genma suggested.

"I was actually thinking about it. I'm good friends with a manager of a nice hotel there. I've been to Yugakure quite a few times, but I actually don't mind going there." Tsunade confessed.

"I'll join you." Jiraiya told.

"Oh, me too!" Orochimaru piped in. "Oh my goodness. It could be the three of us, just like old times."

"Remember when only team seven lived in this house?" Naruto asked his team, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Great plan. Let's schedule. I wanna leave by the end of this week." Tsunade exclaimed and stood up to go to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I was wondering if there were any opening positions at all at the hospital?" Yahiko asked Sakura as he walked into her bedroom where she was doing Yamato's laundry. Sakura stopped to look at him.<p>

"Opening positions? What are you looking for?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't know. Any like intern positions at all?" Yahiko pondered. Sakura seemed to think about it.

"Well, there _is_ an opening for an intern position. You'll just be following a doctor and doing whatever they ask you to do. Getting them coffee, giving them papers, even giving them back massages if need be. Why? Who are you trying to get a job for?"

"Oh, no one. I was thinking about applying for a position at the hospital for myself." Yahiko answered. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why's that? I just wanna know." Sakura told.

"I don't know. I think it would be cool to have at least a little bit of medical knowledge, ya know? And what better way than interning at a hospital?" Yahiko asked rhetorically.

"True. Hey, I'm also doing a two hour class every Tuesday for the next couple of months starting in two weeks. You should come to them so you can have even more knowledge." Sakura suggested.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll go to them. Does it cost any money?"

"Just ten bucks. It's for 20 weeks." Sakura answered.

"Okay. Sweet. Sounds good. Anyway, get pregnant with us." Yahiko demanded, changing the subject.

"Yahiko. I don't.." Sakura stopped.

"Konan is pregnant." Yahiko starts and Sakura just looks at him. "I know you and I are going to the parenting class thing together, but I think you should get pregnant too. If you get pregnant now, you could have a June baby." Yahiko informed.

"I do want an early summer baby of some sort. Kakashi and I were gonna wait though."

"Waiting is for chums." Yahiko claimed ironically. He waited a few years and they're just getting pregnant now.

"Fine. I'll ask Kakashi again and see if he changed his mind." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>"Four years? I thought we agreed to have them go for just two years." Kakashi claimed the next morning. He was in his office when The Daimyo decided to pop in and talk to Kakashi.<p>

"Yeah, well it seems that now everyone is agreeing to go for four years." The Daimyo told.

"I can't wait four years. My wife was gonna get pregnant after I retire and let Naruto become my successor in two years! She's gonna want a baby soon." Kakashi confessed.

"She can have one now. Why wait until you're not hokage anymore?" Daimyo questioned.

"So I can actually spend time with my child. I wanna be there for him." Kakashi answered immediately.

"Sorry to keep on changing things on you. Thank you for being understandable." The daimyo then left.

"Understandable, my ass." Kakashi muttered and then sighed. Great. how is he gonna tell Sakura?

* * *

><p>"I see." Sakura said as Kakashi just got done explaining the change of events. "So, what do you wanna do?" They were both having lunch in his office and discussing some small matters.<p>

"I honestly don't care at this point. It's up to you now." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, Konan is pregnant and Yahiko wants me to get pregnant still. I think it's convenient that the Daimyo wants the kids to go to school an extra two years than what we all established. I don't wanna wait four years to have a kid." Sakura confessed.

"I know. I told him that too. He didn't care." Kakashi sighed.

"I mean, I don't even know what we should do. It would help that you're hokage when we do have our child and I understand your need to want to be their for him or her." Sakura told.

"Yeah. You can always visit and I could always leave Genma and Gai in charge for a bit." Kakashi informed.

"True. You _are_ hokage after all." Sakura smiled.

"So, what are you thinking?" Kakashi wondered.

"I think we should try to start having a baby soon." Sakura smirked.

"Let's try now, shall we?" Kakashi suggested and Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"So Shika and I are thinking about having a baby soon." Temari told her friend as they were both sitting in the kitchen eating strawberries and hanging out. Sakura stopped and looked at her.<p>

"Wow. What a coincidence. Kakashi and I are trying too." Sakura told her.

"No fricken way! Our kids can be best friends and they'll hang out everyday and when I come pick my kid up, I'll see you. Dude. This is great!" Temari exclaimed.

"I know. Konan is finally pregnant." Sakura said as she took another strawberry and ate it. "Yahiko wants his child to have a cousin his age, so he's trying to get me to hurry up and get pregnant."

"Wow. I know you two are close, but damn." Temari chuckled. "So, what does Kakashi think about all this?" Sakura shrugged.

"He wanted to have a child after he hands the hokage title to Naruto, but since the daimyo wants them to go to school EVEN longer, we're just gonna try now. I mean, I'll make sure Kakashi spends time with his child. It's our child!" Sakura announced.

"You're not pregnant now though, right?" Temari asked with all seriousness.

"No. In about a few weeks or so, we are gonna see if I am though." Sakura told.

"Wow. Why does the daimyo want them to go to school for so long though?" Temari questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. Apparently, the daimyo thinks they're too stupid, so he's making them go for a few more years. I don't know." Sakura confessed.

"That's so stupid! They should be on the battlefield defending their country, not in a classroom dealing with bitchy teachers and asshole-ish students." Temari sighed. Some people in Suna had to go back to school too, so they lost a few active ninjas as well. "You know, they almost made me go back to school?" Temari started.

"Really? How'd you get out of it?" Sakura wondered.

"Gaara." Temari smiled. "He said I need to help him because I am one of his 'assistants', so I didn't have to go."

"Nice! I'm needed at the hospital, so Tsunade Shishou said I didn't have to go back." Sakura smiled.

"This still bothers me. We need our ninjas to defend our country." Temari ranted. Sakura sighed.

"I know. Hey, let's go watch a movie." Sakura suggested and they both went upstairs to Sakura's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So, are you okay with that?" Genma asked Kakashi as he was in the office, along with Gai and Asuma.<p>

"Yeah. I guess. I want a child and so does she." Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah, but didn't you want to wait?" Asuma questioned. Kakashi sighed.

"The kids are gonna go to school for two extra years. If we wait any longer, I'll be 38 years old by the time my first child is born. I don't want to be that old."

"First child? You might have more?" Gai wondered.

"Maybe. Sakura wants two. As long as I get one, I'm fine." Kakashi answered.

"Why does she want two?" Genma asked.

"She wants the child to have a sibling so they can grow close with each other. They'll have someone besides their parents to rely on."

"But, isn't Konan pregnant? The child can have a close cousin." Genma figured.

"Eh. She wants them to have a sibling." Kakashi shrugged. "She is doing the actual birthing process, so whatever."

"How do you think you'll be as a father?" Genma asked. He knew he hit a hard spot. Kakashi sighed.

"I..I honestly don't know. I mean, look at how my first and only genin team turned out. I didn't even teach them for a year before we all fell apart." Kakashi reminded.

"Yeah, but they came back." Gai pointed out.

"Yeah. And because of that, they grew closer with each other. Hey, you even married your little girl." Asuma smiled.

"That was worded so weirdly, Asuma." Genma teased.

"You all got what I meant though." Asuma sighed and blew some smoke out of his cigarette. "Things change. Sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better. It turned out bad, but got better in the end."

"Dude's got a point." Genma pointed out.

"I know he's got a point." Kakashi said quickly and then sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. I need some money." Naruto came into Sakura's room while she was straightening the bedroom.<p>

"What for this time, Naruto?" Sakura sighed. He needs to stop asking for money.

"Me and Teme are going on a date tonight and it's my turn to pay. And, I'm kinda broke." Naruto replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about the forty dollars I gave you a few days ago?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. That money was spent as quickly as I got it." Naruto claimed. "But, don't worry. It was for a good cause."

"What was the cause?" Sakura humored Naruto.

"For the uh..Ramen for a hungry Ninja Cause." Naruto answered slowly. Sakura sighed.

"Fine. But, this is the last time I'm giving you money this week." Sakura pulled out her wallet.

"Last time for this week? I can't wait until next week without money!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto. It's Thursday. I get paid tomorrow. You can wait until Sunday or so when I'm done buying groceries and we pay the bills." Sakura handed her team mate thirty dollars.

"Okay. Thank you though." Naruto thanked, took the money, and left.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sensei. Do you have money I could borrow?" Naruto asked the hokage. It's friday at around 10:30 and the ninjas don't have school. Sakura's at work, so she wouldn't know what he's doing.<p>

"Why?" Kakashi stopped signing the paper and looked up to see the blonde jinchuriki.

"There's a new game coming out tomorrow and the first ten people who buy it at Game Stop get it for half off. I don't have any money to buy it in the first place." Naruto explained. Kakashi sighed.

"What game?" Kakashi wondered. Everyone at the house plays video games, so why can't everyone pitch in and buy the game together?

"Ninja Assassin 4! Oh my gosh, Sensei. It looks so sick!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Can't you ever just save your money?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I always need it for something else." Naruto answered. "Besides, now that I'm not on active duty anymore, it's hard to get money."

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "Can't you borrow money from Sakura?"

"Can't. She cut me off for the rest of the week." Naruto told.

"I wonder why." Kakashi muttered to himself. "Fine. But, just this once. I'm not gonna give into your every whim like Sakura."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to." Naruto took the money from his Sensei-turned-Hokage and left. Kakashi just sighed.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Naruto needs a job." Kakashi told his wife as they were both eating lunch together in the Hokage's office.<p>

"Oh, I agree." Sakura played with her salad. "He needs some money coming in for himself."

"And you need to start cutting him off." Kakashi looked at his wife with all seriousness in his voice. Sakura sighed.

"I know.." Sakura told. She doesn't want to, but she might have to.

"Can't you get a job for him at your parents' hotel?" Kakashi wondered.

"Oh yeah. They'll let him work. The other boys work there sometimes." Sakura answered.

"Good. Most of our money goes to the Naruto cause. It's a bit ridiculous."

"I know. I know. I'll talk to mom and dad after work tonight."

* * *

><p>"Of course, Honey. He can work for us." Mebuki responded.<p>

"Thank you, mom. I'll let him know. But, he's not that great with one-on-one interviews, so I'm not sure..."

"Do you want to interview him?" Kizashi asked.

"Me? Why me?"

"Even though he's close with us, he still might feel a bit uncomfortable talking to us one-on-one. If you interview him, he should be fine because of how close you guys are anyway." Kizashi replied.

"True. But, I don't wanna be biased." Sakura claimed. Apparently, she shows favoritism to her team mates. Who knew?

"He's already hired. He just needs to be interviewed." Mebuki explained.

"Okay. You guys do things weirdly, but I'll go along with it." With that, Sakura left.

* * *

><p>How did you all enjoy this chapter?<br>Please review and tell me what you think  
>(:<p> 


	16. Dinner Disaster

Sorry for the wait.  
>Here ya go. Chapter 16!<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you want a small job, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked into Naruto's room later that night. Him and Sasuke were playing tic-tac-toe.<p>

"Um..I'm not sure. Why?" Naruto stopped and looked at his pink haired team mate.

"Because I could get you a job at the Hotel. Mom and Dad said you can work there if you'd like. I just need to interview you." Sakura answered.

"At the Hotel? I'm not sure if I'll be any good." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"There are plenty of jobs you can be there. You can be a bellhop. You're good with that stuff. It can almost be like ninja training, ya know. You'll need to be strong." Sakura bullshitted.

"Really?" Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Besides, mom and dad need the help. You'll only be working on the weekends, so you can focus on school and maybe every once in a while during the weekday, if you're up to it. Plus, you get money." Sakura told.

"Okay. Sure. I guess I could try to work there." Naruto told.

"Great. Let's get this interview done and over with so you can get trained tomorrow and start from there." Sakura told.

"I have to go through training to be a bellhop?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. So you can do things the way mom and dad want you to do it. Besides, it's paid training." Sakura pointed out. Naruto groaned.

"It'll be fine, dobe. Just go to the training and then you can start work soon. I had to go to training for four hours before I could start."

"Yeah, but you're a front desk clerk. You need to know all this stuff." Naruto reasoned.

"I agree with Sakura though. You need a job." Sasuke told his fiance. "I believe Kakashi put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Um, well, yeah." Sakura threw her husband under the bus. "I kinda agree with him though."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before he turned to his lover. "I'm gonna shower. You get interviewed during the time being and then we could finish this game afterwards." With that, Sasuke left.

* * *

><p>"I don't know!" Naruto put his head down as he started freaking out.<p>

"Naruto. I just asked for your name. You know it!" Sakura told her blonde team mate. She already spent five minutes trying to calm down a distressed Naruto. She found out that he's not the best when it comes to interviews. "Look, I've never seen you this messed up before. What's wrong?"

"Why do ! have to even be interviewed when I apparently already have the job?" Naruto questioned. Good point.

"Oh, you know.." Sakura started, not sure herself. "My parents just want to make sure you go through it, just like everyone else. It's only fair that way." Naruto just sighed.

"I don't want to do this! I wanna be on the battlefield." Naruto whined.

"I know you do. But, for now, we need you to do this." Sakura sighed.

"Alright. Fine. Let's continue this interview." Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That was..ridiculous." Sakura sighed as her and Kakashi were talking in their bedroom.<p>

"Why? What happened?" Kakashi put his book down to converse with his wife.

"He was acting strange. He was freaking out while answering, and I've NEVER, in my whole life, seen him like that. I wonder why he was like that." Sakura thought.

"He's a ninja. He only knows ninja stuff. Not some other 'stupid' thing that he doesn't need to do." Kakashi explained. "It's Naruto."

"I know. It was so weird seeing him like that." Sakura confessed.

"He'll get over it." Kakashi shrugged. "He got the job though?"

"He already had the job, mom and dad just wanted it written down that he had an interview." Sakura explained. "It's only fair that he had an interview as well."

"Makes sense." Kakashi said. "So, can you tell yet if you're.."

"I'm gonna wait a few days and see if anything happens." Sakura said quietly. Kakashi nodded his head. "Are you sure you're okay with this though?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it. I think it could be time." Kakashi admitted and Sakura smiled wide.

"Oh, I'm SO glad you think that." Sakura hugged him. "It'll be great if we do have one, ya know?"

"Yep. You'll be great." Kakashi kissed Sakura's head.

"You'll be good too." Sakura kissed him on the lips, which led to them kissing more passionately.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the interview?" Mebuki asked her only daughter the next day. Sakura only sighed.<p>

"He was nervous. So unlike him. But, it's recorded that he had it, so it's all good now, right?" Sakura asked. Mebuki took the paper from Sakura's hands.

"Yeah. It's all good. Do you think you could work for a few hours please?" Mebuki wondered.

"I don't know. It is my day off. Plus, I gotta go home and do laundry. These people go through so much clothes. It's ridiculous." Sakura proclaimed.

"Oh, it'll be a few hours. Please. I gotta do some quick errands around town really quickly." Mebuki begged. Sakura sighed.

"Sure. I'll be here." Sakura didn't particularly want to help, but she decided to help her mom.

"Great. I'll be back at around 2 or so. Have fun." With that, Mebuki left.

* * *

><p>"I always thought he was gay though." Ino told Sakura quietly when they were eating breakfast together Sunday morning. They went out because it's a little thing they do every other Sunday morning.<p>

"Why would you think Yamato was gay?" Sakura sipped her tea. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know. The other boys are gay, so I just assumed everyone on your team was."

"Naruto and Sasuke are the only gay ones though. Yamato and Sai are straight." Sakura told.

"Really? Why do you all say they're gay then?" Ino wondered. She wasn't the only one thinking they were gay. Most of the village does too.

"The whole team jokes about it, when in actuality, Yamato and Sai don't go that way." Sakura smirked at Ino's confused face. "We're finally meeting the chick that Yamato has been seeing tomorrow, so we can see if she's good enough. You know, we don't even know her name. He's been seeing her for a little bit and none of us know anything about her?"

"Wow. You all do that for everyone on the team?" Sakura nodded. "I thought it was just the guys protecting you."

"Nope. It's for everyone on the team."

"Wow. All this time, and I've been wrong." Sakura smirked.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, Yuka will be here in a few minutes. Is dinner done yet?" Yamato asked the pinkette while she is getting dinner finished up.<p>

"Almost. It has another minute. I gotta set the table quickly after that." Sakura explained. Yuka is joining the team for dinner. The three sanin are still on vacation, Ino is having dinner with Kiba, and Kazuki is out with his friends tonight. Yamato just wanted the team there tonight, and made sure no one else was there. Yuka is meeting the team for the first time. He doesn't wanna scare her away with more people there than necessary.

"Sweet. I gotta make sure Naruto and Sasuke are on their best behavior." Yamato told. Sakura chuckled and smiled a little bit.

"Hey, babe." Kakashi came in and kissed Sakura on the lips. "Is Yamato's lady friend here yet?"

"Nope. She will be here soon." Sakura answered as she took plates out from the cabinet. "It's funny. He's kinda freaking out about it a bit."

"Eh. He is a little awkward, so I wouldn't doubt that he's freaking out." Kakashi shrugged, taking the plates from his wife and helping her out.

"Thanks." Sakura turned the oven off and got all the food together. "But, you were a bit nervous on your first date too."

"Yeah, but we had a relationship 6 years prior. Everything had to be perfect or our team would have been destroyed." Kakashi claimed. Sakura nodded her head.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"She's here!" Yamato claimed and started freaking out. He ran over to Sakura, licked his thumb to clean her face up a bit and straighten her hair. He then proceeded to run his hands down her shirt to fix the rest of her appearance, then he went to Kakashi and fixed his shirt as well. Lastly, he fixed himself quickly before he answered the door. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other in amusement.

"Hello, Yuka. Come on it." Yamato held the door open for Yuka to come in.

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner tonight, Yamato." Yuka took in the appearance of the house and looked at the other people in the room.

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto yelled while playing video games with Sasuke. Yuka looked at Yamato, who just face palmed.

"I'll deal with them." Kakashi went into the room. "Hey, assholes. Shut up. Yamato's date just arrived. You're embarrassing him!" Kakashi yelled at the two team mates who were being loud. Yamato blushed at that.

"I'm uh..Sorry about that." Yamato blushed.

"It's okay. I have two brothers who get loud like them."

"Oh, not as loud as them. Naruto's the loudest person I know." Sakura claimed as she was near the stove. She made her way to Yamato and Yuka. "Hi. I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Yuka Tensin." Yuka accepted Sakura's handshake. Sakura just stared at her.

"Wait a minute. You look familiar." Sakura started, continuing to stare into Yuka's soul. "You work at the hospital."

"Yeah. I do. I work the front desk most days."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you when you first came in." Sakura chuckled. "I can't believe I couldn't recognize one of my employees."

"It has been a while since we've seen each other. Besides, I normally don't work when you do."

"Oh. What a shame." Sakura told and Kakashi walked in with the rest of the team following behind.

"Sakura-Chan. I'm starving. When's dinner gonna be done?" Naruto asked, and then he burped loudly. Yamato sighed.

"Pig." Sasuke hit his fiance.

"Dinner is done. Everyone can sit at the table now." Sakura answered.

* * *

><p>"And then Yamato started punching him until he became unconscious!" Naruto finished telling a story to make Yamato look cool in front of Yuka. "He's a very strong guy."<p>

"I bet. He is also a very nice and caring guy too." Yuka claimed.

"Oh, he is. He built this house for us." Sai added.

"It's a very lovely house." Yuka complimented.

"Thank you." Yamato smiled and ate a piece of chicken.

"So, tell us about yourself, Yuka." Kakashi asked as he ate his food. Yuka couldn't see his face though.

"Oh, well, I work at the hospital part time. I work at the front desk there and oh! I love animals." Yuka stated.

"You work at the hospital too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty quiet there, so you wouldn't really see me there a lot." Yuka told.

"I almost didn't recognize her." Sakura said, a little upset that she almost forgot one of her employees.

"It's okay. There are a lot of people at the hospital." Naruto claiming, trying to grab a forkful of rice. He missed completely, and it hit Sasuke in his face.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he flicked some food back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Teme. It was an accident." Naruto claimed as he flung some food back at Sasuke. "That wasn't."

"Oh, it is _sooo_ on." Sasuke grabbed his whole piece of chicken and hit Naruto square in the face. They continued to throw food at each other.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Please stop throwing food at each other." Yamato pleaded.

"Yeah. You're embarrassing Yamato. He's turning red." Kakashi added. He was enjoying this.

"KAKASHI!" Yamato shouted, embarrassed to be called out like that.

"I want to join the festivities." Sai claimed and threw some food at an unknowing Sakura.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled and threw food back at him.

"Enough! You guys are acting like five year olds! We have a guest over." Yamato shouted. Naruto threw some corn at Yamato. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for it later, Uzumaki." Yamato threatened.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." Naruto teased. He wasn't afraid.

"Sakura. Tell them to stop please." Yamato turned to Sakura.

"Okay. Enough, boys. You're making fools out of yourselves." Sakura told them, helping Yamato out. They then stopped.

"Ha. Sakura's got you boys whipped." Kakashi teased as he ate more of his food.

"We're not the only ones, Lover boy." Naruto stated and Sai chuckled. Yamato sighed.

"I'm sorry for them." Yamato apologized to Yuka. She smiled softly. He's gonna need to apologize a lot tonight.

"Don't worry. It's quite entertaining." Yuka told him. Yamato sighed in relief.

"Someone's relieved." Sasuke teased.

"You boys are ridiculous sometimes." Yamato told the boys.

"You wound me." Naruto feigned being hurt. Yamato just looked at him.

"I just wanted a nice dinner. Come on, boys." Yamato begged.

"Oh, Yamato. It's just so much fun to mess with you." Naruto chuckled.

"So, Yuka. You said you have two brothers. Are they older or younger?" Sakura asked politely.

"One's older and one's younger. I also have a younger sister who I don't really get a long with that much." Yuka replied.

"Hopefully it will change. Sakura and her mother didn't always see eye to eye, but over the years, they grew close." Kakashi told.

"Hopefully it does change. That would be nice." Yuka confessed.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, again." Yamato apologized again.<p>

"It's completely fine. I enjoyed it." Yuka smiled. "Honestly."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Yamato offered.

"Sure. If you want to." Yuka smiled.

"I want to." Yamato smiled back.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you all." Yuka said politely. Sakura and Kakashi were the only ones in the kitchen, so they were the only ones who acknowledged her.

"Bye. nice meeting you." Kakashi said.

"It was nice seeing you again. Will we see you here gain?" Sakura wiped her hands with a towel and made her way to Yuka and Yamato.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Yuka said, a bit shyly.

"Okay. Take care. You gonna take her home, Yamato?" Sakura asked the older man.

"Yep." Yamato answered quickly.

"Then, I don't have to tell you to get home safely." Sakura smiled. "Bye, bye." With that, the couple left. Sakura closed the door and made her way to her husband.

"That dinner was...interesting." Kakashi said. He couldn't think of any other word that would fit.

"Yep. I like her. I think she would be good for him." Sakura claimed.

"Me too. Yamato needs someone like her in his life." Kakashi stood up. "Well, I'm off. Gotta go back to work." He kissed Sakura and left.

* * *

><p>How did you like this chapter?<p>

Let me know your thoughts. Also let me know what you want to see in later chapter.  
>Please review! (:<p> 


	17. The Party

To be honest, I had a lot of fun writing the next two chapters.  
>I hope you enjoy reading them. (:<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura-San." Yuka stopped the pinkette to have a small conversation with her. They're at the hospital and she finally has a chance to see her again.<p>

"Ah. Yuka. How are you?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'm well, thank you. Listen. I have a question. What is Yamato's favorite food?" Yuka asked.

"Why are you curious?" Sakura asked.

"You see, I invited him over for dinner Friday night, which is tomorrow night, and I wanna make his favorite food." Yuka explained.

"Yamato didn't tell me he would be gone for dinner tomorrow night." Sakura told. Sakura knows what everyone is going to do. Everyone informs her when they will not be home at some point.

"Oh. I just invited him yesterday." Yuka replied. Sakura didn't seem offended anymore.

"Well, his favorite food is walnuts, but I don't think you just wanna serve him walnuts tomorrow night." Sakura responded. "However, he doesn't like oily foods. He absolutely hates fish."

"Great. I'm going off of walnuts and no fish." Yuka sighed.

"He likes rice and sesame chicken. He is also starting to take a liking for tacos." Sakura added on.

"Ooh. Tacos sound nice. I can probably see if I can get all the ingredients for tacos. We can have taco night." Yuka seemed pretty satisfied with the response.

"Great. I'm sure he would love that." Sakura smiled.

"Oh. And, please don't tell him. I wanna surprise him." Yuka pleaded. Sakura smiled even wider.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of telling him." Sakura smiled. "So, are you guys gonna make it official or what?" Yuka blushed.

"I don't know. I do like him a lot." Yuka responded.

"And he likes you a lot too. What are you guys waiting for?" Sakura wondered.

"Does the rest of the team like me? Yamato told me that your teams' opinion matter." Yuka replied.

"Of course we like you." Sakura told. Who wouldn't like Yuka? She seems like a really nice girl. A bit shy at times, but still nice. "If any of us didn't like you, you would know." Yuka seemed satisfied again.

"Oh, thank goodness. That's so good to hear." Yuka sighed, relieved.

"Hey, when are you taking your lunch break?" Sakura asked.

"In about ten minutes. Why?" Yuka questioned.

"Well, Kakashi and Yamato are coming over and eating lunch with me. We would love it if you joined us as well." Sakura offered.

"Really? Are you sure it would be okay?" Yuka made sure.

"Of course. I'll let them know. They'll be happy you're joining us." Sakura promised.

"Okay. I'll join you guys then." Yuka responded, smiling brightly.

"Great. Come to my office when you get on break." With that, Sakura left. She pulled out her phone to group text Kakashi and Yamato.  
><em>'Is it alright if Yuka joins us for lunch today?" - <em>Sakura  
><em>'Fine by me.'<em> - Kakashi  
><em>'Yes!'<em> - Yamato

* * *

><p>"Do you like your schedule?" Sakura asked Yuka when they were in her office.<p>

"I can't complain." Was all Yuka said.

"Do you want more hours, different hours, any change at all?" Sakura asked. She is making changes to peoples' schedules.

"Well, I would like different and more hours." Yuka said. "I don't think part time working is gonna help me survive anymore." Yuka replied sheepishly.

"Okay. When do you prefer working? Morning, afternoon, evening, night?"

"I like working mornings and afternoons." Yuka replied.

"Okay. So I'll have you work 9 in the morning til 5 in the evening, if you're okay with that." Sakura wrote down.

"Oh. That would be nice. Do I get any days off?" Yuka wondered. Sakura looked at her calendar.

"Yeah. You can have Wednesdays and Thursdays off." Sakura suggested.

"Okay. Sweet." Yuka exclaimed. "Thank you." With that, Yuka left. Shizune entered.

"Hey, Sakura." Shizune made herself at home.

"Shizune! It's so nice to see you. I feel like we haven't seen each other for longer than five minutes in forever!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up from her spot in front of her desk and tackled Shizune in a hug. Shizune hugged back and smiled.

"I know. I thought working full time at the office would allow us to see each other more. Guess not." Shizune sighed.

"Anyway. I called you in here because I wanna know if you're happy with your schedule." Sakura pulled Shizune's schedule up. "You recently started working from 2 in the afternoon til 10 at night everyday except for Sundays and Mondays. Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I mean. I don't know. I'm a little sad that I can't come over for dinner at your place anymore. But, I don't have to wait for Genma to come home because he works til about 10 as well. "

"You have a half an hour break for dinner. How about I have you work 1-10, with an hour break for dinner and a half an hour break after that. Then, you can come over for dinner at around 5 or so when you want to." Sakura suggested. Shizune seemed to think about it. "You can start that schedule on Tuesday."

"I do like that idea. Sure. Sounds good." Shizune stated. Sakura wrote that down. "So. I've been meaning to ask you. How's it like living with Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked and Sakura stopped writing.

"Oh. Well, she's still on vacation. She's due back tomorrow." Sakura said. "As for living with her, well, the guys started getting sick of living with her."

"I know. We got sick of her fast. You're okay with her there?" Shizune wondered.

"I mean, _I_ have no problem. I have other people to worry about in that house." Sakura shrugged.

"I know. You guys are letting everyone live there." Shizune sighed. She couldn't let that many people live in her apartment.

"And, I've been meaning to ask you as well." Sakura started as she looked at Shizune with all seriousness. "Why _did_ you and Genma kick her out?" Shizune hesitated for a minute.

"I mean, I love her and all, but Genma and I needed our personal space. She would eat all our food, waste water and electricity. Our water bill was $300 in August. She takes hour long showers!" Shizune proclaimed.

"I know. That's why everyone's on a 15 minute shower time limit. Anyone who exceeds the 15 minutes, Kakashi turns the cold water on." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah. And, she never cleaned up her mess. She didn't help out _once_ when she was living with us for a month." Shizune confessed. "Don't get me wrong. I owe Tsunade so much for what she did since she first started taking care of me, but Genma and I can't keep on spending money like that. She's expensive to take care of!" Shizune claimed.

"We know." Sakura sighed. "She is definitely a handful to take care of."

"So, when are you gonna kick her out?" Shizune wondered. Sakura looked at her confused.

"I'm not gonna kick her out."

"Why not?" It was Shizune's turn to be confused. Sakura sighed.

"I can't kick her out in her time of need. She's done so much for me, I feel obligated to help her."

"I know that feeling. It only lasted a month for me though." Shizune sighed. "I do feel bad kicking her out, don't get me wrong. It's just, well, I don't think we're the most hospitable people."

"Not everyone can stand living with Tsunade Shishou though." Sakura said, seeing that Shizune was starting to get a little sad. "Cheer up. You have other talents you can use to help others."

"Really? Like what?" Shizune wondered. Her and Sakura both know that she's fishing for compliments, but Shizune will fish.

"Well, for one, you're an _amazing_ medic. You're so passionate about it." Sakura said and Shizune nodded her head. "You're also a good cook. I loveeeeee your chocolate chip butterscotch cookies. They are to _die_ for!" Sakura claimed. She's just torturing herself because she wants a cookie now. Shizune chuckled. "You're a strong ninja too."

"Alright. I've heard enough to feel better about myself." Shizune smiled.

"You have other amazing talents." Sakura said. "Living with Lady Tsunade isn't easy. We both know that. I don't know how the boys are still dealing with it though."

"I don't know either." Shizune chuckled. "Anyway. I wanna tell you. Genma proposed."

"Oh my gosh! About damn time!" Sakura ran up and hugged Shizune.

"I know. Oh my gosh. Look!" Shizune extended her finger.

"Wow. Imagine telling Lady Tsunade."

"Oh goodness. She's gonna harass Genma for three weeks." Shizune realized.

"At least three weeks." Sakura chuckled.

"Oh gosh. Anyway, let's catch up this weekend. I gotta get back to work." With that, Shizune left.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Sakura invited from her desk. Ino walked in. "Pig? What are you doing here? You still have like 20 minutes left of school."<p>

"I know. I don't feel like being there, so I lied and said I was sick. I had to get escorted by Chouji's dad. He started working at the school. Besides, it's just study hall I'm missing."

"Oh. I see. Well, since you're here, I may as well get this done and over with." Sakura said as she pulled up Ino's schedule.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Ino questioned her best friend as she made herself at home and put her feet on Sakura's desk.

"Okay. So, I'm going through everyone's schedules and making changes to whoever wants any. Are you okay with your schedule the way it is?" Sakura asked.

"I wish I could work more. Stupid school." Ino pouted.

"I know. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that. Right now, I got you working Friday and Saturday from 11 am-7 pm and Sunday from 11 am-5 pm. Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked.

"I can't complain about that. Can I work any hours during the weekday after school?" Ino hoped.

"Unfortunately, Lady Tsunade doesn't want anybody who goes to school to work during the week. Your main priority should be school." Sakura followed Tsunade's orders.

"Well, I don't like that. I need more money." Ino claimed.

"Besides, aren't you doing cheer leading anyway?" Sakura asked.

"So? I'd rather work the hospital anyway." Sakura sighed. She knew Ino would rather work than go to school.

"I wish I could help you. Unfortunately, I can't do that for you." Sakura sighed. She knows how much Ino likes working at the hospital. She feels a bit bad. "However, I can see if I can get you to work at the nurse's office when you have study hall. You guys have two study halls, and you could get paid while you're there. Not much money, but it's a little bit of money."

"Oh, you can do that?" Ino asked.

"I can try." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, Forehead!" Ino hugged Sakura and went to her mini fridge to take a quick snack.

* * *

><p>"By the way, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to dinner tomorrow night with Yuka, so I won't be here during then." Yamato claimed during dinner.<p>

"I've been wondering when you were gonna tell me." Sakura bit some of her food and swallowed it. "Thanks for letting me know. I have to work late tomorrow night at the hospital anyway." Sakura told everyone.

"Why?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm working three extra hours. I'm taking Ino's place while she goes to a clan meeting that she can't miss."

"Yeah. It's at 4:30, and I have no idea how long it will be. Hopefully not too long." Ino claimed.

"So, I'm filling in while Ino won't be there. Unfortunately, you all have to fend for yourselves." Sakura told.

"I'm gonna forget." Naruto told.

"I'll write it on the white board then. That way, everyone will see it."

"We're home!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru walked in.

"Well, there goes our peaceful break." Sasuke muttered.

"What peaceful break? We had Naruto still." Kakashi pointed out.

"And, Ino." Kazuki added in.

"Ooh. Food." Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru attacked Sakura's plate, leaving her with nothing left.

"Wow. You guys just ate all her food." Ino claimed. The three sanin then took all the left over food.

"Thanks for dinner." Tsunade sat down eating all her food.

"Um. Sure. No problem." Sakura said sadly. She really wanted her steak and salad.

"Is there any leftover food?" Yamato asked.

"Nope. This fatass decided to eat the rest of the food." Tsunade pointed her thumb towards Jiraiya.

"Hey. You have the most food on your plate!" Jiraiya defended.

"You people are animals." Kakashi said astonished, allowing his wife to take some food off his plate.

"I thought you guys were supposed to come home tomorrow." Sakura thought.

"Oh, we were, but then we got kicked out." Orochimaru claimed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade and Orochimaru pointed to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya was peeking at women again." Tsunade sighed, irritated.

"You waited that long to peek at women?" Ino asked, fork in her mouth. "I'm impressed."

"No. I was _caught_ peeking last night." Jiraiya clarified.

"Nuff said." Naruto said.

* * *

><p><em>'I'm working late tonight. Fend for yourselves. I'm sorry. :( - Sakura' <em>was what Sakura wrote on the whiteboard and then left to go work a 12 hour shift.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot we have to fend for ourselves!" Naruto exclaimed as he read the note Sakura left. On the whiteboard, it has other stuff that people wrote about others. Of course, no one signed what they wrote, but people have a suspicion on who wrote what. Not all of them are true. Or are they?

'Naruto only showers once a week.' -Sai  
>'Sai dresses in Sakura's clothes when he is bored.' -Naruto<br>'Sasuke sleeps with a teddy bear.' -Yamato  
>'Yamato has three freckles on his right butt cheek.' -Sasuke<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready to go home, babe?" Kakashi asked his wife at 10:00. Sakura sighed and got up.<p>

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." Sakura had to work later than she planned. Everyone decided to call out last minute. She had to work 13 hours tonight and she is exhausted. They both made their way to their home. "Oh, I can not wait to go take a bath and go to sleep." Kakashi chuckled.

"I know how you feel. I'm pretty exhausted too. So much paperwork. No wonder Tsunade never did any of it." Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah. Shizune and I had to do it all while she got drunk and passed out on her desk." Sakura replied.

"I don't blame her anymore." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kakashi came home to a house full of many people.<p>

"What the..?" Sakura and Kakashi looked at their house and then at each other.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked, getting people's attention.

"Oh, Hi Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura-Chan. We're having a party." Naruto answered as he had a cup in his hand.

"Um..Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"We all decided to have fun and what better way to have fun than to party?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Did you ask to have one?" Kakashi asked, starting to get mad.

"Um. No, but we thought you both would be okay." Naruto said.

"Okay? We're fucking exhausted from working all damn day and we come home to find many random people in our house!" Kakashi exclaimed, getting everyone else's attention.

"They're not random people. We know everyone here." Sasuke tried to defend Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi sighed.

"We don't know everyone here." Sakura confessed.

"Then go say hi!" Sasuke told and walked away. Sakura then looked at Ino and Kiba, who were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my gosh, Kiba. I am so fucking horny right now." Ino said with a bit of slur in her speech. She has a red cup in her hand. "Fuck me right now."

"Don't mind if I do." Kiba smirked.

"Wait. You two can have sex, but you can't live with each other yet?" Sakura asked, confused.

"As long as I don't get pregnant, I don't see the big deal. What the clans don't know won't kill them." With that, Ino and Kiba left.

* * *

><p>"Hi. I'm.." Kakashi started, but was cut off.<p>

"Oh my gosh. Hokage-Sama! I love you!" Some girl screamed and tackled Kakashi in a hug. "Have my babies!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I'm married, you fucking creep." Kakashi pulled her off him.

* * *

><p>"Hi. I'm Sakura." Sakura extended her arm out to shake hands with a girl she's never met. She's reading a book in the living room. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Yamato, Yuka, and Tenten are in the living room as well.<p>

"Hi." The girl ignored Sakura and went back to reading. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hi." Sakura said more sternly. "I'm Sakura." Her arm is still out.

"Yeah. I heard you before." The girl claimed.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura repeated. She just wants to girl to tell her her damn name. Does she really have to ask her.

"Okay. I got it. Your name is Sakura. Can you please leave? You're in my reading light." Sakura got pissed and looked at Sai.

"Isn't Riku something?" Sai asked rhetorically and smiling. So that's her name. That's some useful information. Sakura got pissed and left to find her husband.

* * *

><p>"Yep. And that is how I lost my fourth tooth. The story of how I lost my fifth tooth is even funnier.." A man was talking to Kakashi. Kakashi was barely paying attention the whole time.<p>

"You don't say." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Why is he still there next to the guy? The dude smelled bad and Kakashi probably didn't smell that great himself.

"Kakashi! I need you to come here." Sakura said and Kakashi left the man, who, for some reason, was still talking.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked his wife. He can tell that she isn't in the best mood.

"I'm gonna go insane. These people are ridiculous." Sakura confessed. Kakashi sighed.

"I know. I'm not enjoying this either."

"I just wanna shower and go to bed." Sakura whined.

"I know. Me too." Kakashi admitted.

"What should we do about this?" Sakura asked.

"Go, Tsunade! Go, Tsunade! Go, Tsunade!" People started chanting.

"What the..?" Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other and then went to the living room to see Tsunade chugging a whole keg of sake.

"WHOOOOOOOH!" Everyone cheered. Tsunade then started hanging onto the ceiling fan.

"Why the FUCK is she hanging from the ceiling fan?" Kakashi yelled. After he asked that, Tsunade fell...along with the fan.

"Oooh. That's gonna leave a mark." Sasuke shuddered as he saw her fall.

"Oh. She is so gonna pay for that." Kakashi was steaming. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Kick them out." Kakashi answered. Sakura sighed.

"But, I feel bad."

"Babe. They are DESTROYING the house!" After he said that, they heard a window break.

"MY BAD!" Some dude said loudly. Sakura sighed.

"I just wanted to shower and go to bed." Sakura whined for the third time.

"Okay. Go shower and if it doesn't get better, we will kick them out." Kakashi told Sakura. "Come on. Let's shower."

* * *

><p>"Whooh-Hoo! I'm the king of the world!" A nameless ninja stood on the chair and made it fall, breaking it.<p>

"It hasn't gotten better, Kakashi." Sakura pointed out. They both finished their shower and got dressed.

"It's almost midnight and I have to work tomorrow morning." Kakashi told. "We have to kick them out. NOW."

"I know. I don't want to do it." Sakura said and Chouji started throwing up all over the carpet.

"You do it." Kakashi wanted.

"No. You do it." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"Why me?" Kakashi wondered.

"You're hokage. They'll listen to you." Sakura pointed out. Kakashi sighed. He went over and turned the music off.

"Hey. Why'd you kill the music?" Jiraiya asked.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE DAMN HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

"But, why? We're having so much fun right now!" Riku claimed.

"Out of the house now." Kakashi demanded as he put his arms over his chest. Begrudgingly and one by one, people started leaving until it was just everyone who lived there.

"Great party, man." Neji complimented as he was walking out. Neji and Naruto high fived each other. Naruto was holding the door open for everyone to leave.

"Yeah. I had fun, Un." Deidara said while he walked out.

"Thanks. I hope to see you here soon." Naruto said goodbye. Kakashi sighed and pushed Naruto out of the way. Kakashi then slammed the door. "Everybody sit the fuck down right now."

"But, Kakashi-Sensei. I.."

"Sit down now. INO, get your ass down here right now!" Kakashi yelled as Ino started coming down the stairs.

"What? Why are you yelling? It's almost midnight." Ino complained.

"Sit down and shut up." Kakashi pointed.

"Wow. Someone needs to get laid." Sai whispered to Yamato, who nodded in return.

"We are having a fucking house meeting right now." Kakashi declared.

"At midnight? But, I'm tired." Kazuki claimed, trying to hide a yawn from the pissed off older man.

"I don't give a rat's ass. We are having a meeting right now."

* * *

><p>How did you like this chapter?<br>Let me know your thoughts.


	18. The Chore Sheet

Naruto is not owned by me. Masashi Kishimoto has all rights. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. Can't we have this meeting tomorrow?" Naruto asked his pink haired team mate.<p>

"No. We're having it now. I don't care if you guys are tired. We are having it right now." Kakashi was still pissed.

"Okay. Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked. Everyone was now wide awake because of Kakashi's yelling.

"Why the FUCK did you guys have a party?" Kakashi asked.

"We wanted one." Ino shrugged.

"You wanted one? I don't fucking care! It's not your decision to have a party here. Sakura and I are both fucking exhausted and we came home to a house full of fucking people we barely know!" Kakashi claimed. "Who's idea was it?"

"I told you. We all decided on it." Naruto answered, scared. Everyone is starting to get scared.

"Because of that, the house is a fucking pigsty. There's vomit on the floor, sake everywhere, we have a broken window, fan, chair, light, end table, and is that pee on the wall?" Kakashi asked as he saw the wall.

"I think Tolu got drunk and peed on the wall." Naruto claimed.

"Who the fuck is Tolu? Oh my fucking gosh!" Kakashi sighed. "I have work in six fucking hours. I wanted to be in bed an hour and a half ago! I come home to you guys partying like immature teenagers! I'm fucking tired."

"Then why didn't you go to bed?" Ino asked.

"Because you guys kept on making such a fucking ruckus!" Kakashi shouted.

"Sakura, can you tell your husband to stop fucking yelling and cursing at us?" Tsunade asked.

"No! You all think that Sakura will get you all out of this? No. Not this time. You're not gonna walk all over her this time. You're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good. I want this house spotless in an hour and if it isn't the way we want it, every single one of you are getting kicked out of this house. I am NOT joking."

"What? Kick us out? I thought this was a team thing!" Naruto shouted.

"Where are we gonna go?" Ino asked.

"Not my damn problem." Kakashi answered.

"Wow. Someone is uncharacteristically pissed." Orochimaru claimed.

"Clean it up in an hour! The clock is ticking!" With that, Kakashi and Sakura went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"But, babe. Kick them out of the house? I think that's a little extreme." Sakura said as she was getting ready to go to bed.<p>

"You're letting them off the hook?" Kakashi asked, amazed and pissed off.

"No. I think that they should clean the house. I don't think we should threaten to kick them out of the house." Sakura replied. "That's mean."

"An hour is plenty of time for nine ninjas to clean to house. They could get it done. Hell, they can get it down in half an hour if they were as good as they make themselves to be. You're way to nice to them, Sakura. THAT is why everyone walks all over you." Kakashi pointed out.

"I don't let everyone walk all over me!" Sakura defended.

"Yes you do! You're just too blind to see it!" Kakashi claimed. "You have to set some rules, Sakura. RULES! But, noooo! You let everyone live here for free. They're a bunch of freeloaders!"

"I do NOT!" Sakura claimed.

"Yes you do! Everyone can see that!" Kakashi said. "You need a backbone!"

"Why the hell would you say that to me?" Sakura was offended.

"Because you're too nice!" Kakashi stated. "That is your biggest downfall!"

"Well, you're too harsh on them sometimes."

"Because someone has to!" Kakashi shouted. "There needs to be some balance!"

"So, you're saying I'm bad at this parenting thing? That we shouldn't even have a kid?!."

"What? Where did that come from?" Kakashi asked, confused and mad. "I'm just saying that you need to deny people sometimes." Sakura sighed.

"I want everyone to enjoy their time here and not worry about anything until they're on their own again." Sakura said softly.

"They're not making any effort of leaving. I'm sorry to break it to you, Sakura, but they're gonna be here until they die!" Kakashi predicted. He's pretty sure they're gonna continue taking advantage of Sakura. Kakashi won't allow it anymore. Sakura sighed. "Look. I know how hospitable you are, but this is going too far. I'm gonna make sure those jackasses do something around this house now."

"What are you gonna make them do? You can't be too hard on them." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"SEE?!." Kakashi throws his hands in the air. "This is what I'm talking about. I'm trying to discipline them and you're getting upset about it. You're way too nice to them. It's disgusting!"

"Oh, so I'm disgusting now? Why'd you marry me if I disgust you so much?" Sakura was offended.

"Oh my gosh." Kakashi the pinched the bridge of his eyebrows. "You need to listen to me."

"Oh, so I don't listen enough to you? Another flaw I have. I really wanna know why you married me then. Obviously you could do so much better!" Sakura yelled.

"Wow. We've been together for almost a year and a half and this is our first fight." Kakashi said quietly. "Of course it has to be because of other people. Every fight is gonna just get worse from now on." Kakashi muttered.

"I see what you're getting at, Kakashi." Sakura stood up and started grabbing stuff to put in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi looked at her confused.

"I'm staying with my brother tonight. At least I won't have to hear him say how terrible of a person I am." Sakura looked at her husband while continuing to pack a bag. She usually has a prepacked back just in case she goes on a mission, but she's just adding some extra things.

"Come on. You don't need to go to his house. You're fine here." Kakashi sighed.

"I think we need to get away from each other for a little bit." Sakura sighed and put her bag on. "They need me to work tomorrow, so I have to be at work at 8. I'm tired and I just need sleep. Clearly I won't be getting any for a while if I stayed here." With that, Sakura poofed out of the house, leaving Kakashi alone in the bedroom.

"What the fuck?!." Kakashi shouted. Unbeknownst to the fighting couple, the remainder of the household who had to clean heard the whole argument. They were barely paying attention to what they were doing while they were cleaning. It's not really their fault they heard everything though. Kakashi and Sakura were really loud.

"Well, shit. We just caused them to have their first ever fight ever since they became a couple." Naruto was leaning against a broom. He doesn't really know how to sweep that well.

"Their first fight? That's hard to believe." Ino added in her two cents.

"Why's that?" Sai asked the blonde.

"Forehead has a nasty temper. Nuff said." Ino shrugged.

"Yeah, but she doesn't take it out on him. Or her team mates anymore." Sasuke defended Sakura. He feels a bit bad. If Ino and Naruto didn't throw the party, everything would be fine.

"Let's just clean up this mess before Kakashi comes and yells at us again." Kazuki was the smart one to suggest that. Everyone then proceeded to clean.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-Sensei. We're done!" Naruto shouted when they finished cleaning. It only took them 40 minutes to clean the whole downstairs spotless. Kakashi came downstairs to check it.<p>

"Good. We're having another meeting tomorrow night at 8:00. You're all to be there." Kakashi threatened.

"Where's Forehead?" Ino asked.

"None of your damn business." Kakashi answered, still pissed off. "Everyone in bed. Now." Everyone looked at him, but decided to listen to him and go to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I don't know. I feel bad." Sakura told Temari while Sakura was on her lunch break. Her and Temari were supposed to go to lunch together, but she is stuck at work til 4, so Temari decided to go to the office and eat lunch with Sakura there.<p>

"I feel ya. I hate fighting with Shikamaru. Whenever we do, we just give each other space for a few days and talk about it then." Temari tried helping.

"Yeah, but this is the first fight we've had since we became a couple. We've only had one argument other than this in the 8 years I've known him and that fight happened seven years ago." Sakura sighed. "I don't know how to deal with it."

"Like I said, give him space. Space is always a good thing when fighting." Temari responded while picking at her food. Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Wow. I can't believe it. Your first argument as a couple and your team caused it."

"I know. I find it pretty ironic." Sakura chuckled a bit.

"It'll get better. Don't worry." Temari put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Just. Space."

"Naruto texted me and told me Kakashi wants to have a family meeting tonight, so I gotta see him tonight at least. I'm pretty sure he's taking half a night tonight. Either that, or he's gonna come for dinner, leave, and come back again. Oh, I hope he doesn't skip dinner with us." Sakura sighed.

"Oh. Hey. Can I come over for dinner tonight please?" Temari asked politely. "Shika went on a quick mission and isn't due til later tonight. I don't know what to do til then."

"Sure. Go ahead." Sakura invited. "By the way, how's it like being married to the lazy genius?"

"Oh. It's nice. We've only been married for a few weeks, but it's been nice. We haven't fought yet, knock on wood, so that's a good thing." Temari claimed.

"That's good. You two make a lovely couple."

"Thanks. I really love him. Hopefully we can buy a house soon." Temari said.

"Here or Suna?" Sakura asked the million dollar question.

"I don't know. Whatever one we find, we both have to be okay with it. It's just a matter of do we want it in Suna or Leaf?" Temari asked. She's not sure where she wants to live. She would love to live in Suna so she can visit her family whenever she wants to without traveling the shortcut to visit, but on the other hand, Temari has plenty of friends in Leaf. Sakura's her best friend. Shikamaru has his whole life here too. Her and Shikamaru have to decide which town they wanna live in.

"Well, I'll help keep an eye out for you." Sakura ate her noodles.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Temari drank her soup.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! This is fucking ridiculous!" Kakashi crumpled up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to put his head into his hands.<p>

"Whoah. Someone's angry." Genma came in carrying a bunch pf papers. This is his first time seeing Kakashi today, so he doesn't _exactly_ know the drama that's going on.

"You have no idea. Making a chore sheet is ridiculous! It shouldn't be this hard, but since we keep having people move in, I can't create a set list of chores for everyone to do!" Kakashi flipped.

"Why are you making a chore sheet?" Genma asked, finally setting the papers on Kakashi's desk.

"Because we need to have some rules in the house. Everyone's freeloading and it's gonna stop." Kakashi claimed.

"Oh yeah. I somewhat heard about the drama going on in your house. I also heard you and Sakura got into your first fight. Congratulations." Genma said.

"Congratulations? No, Genma. It's not a good thing. We got into a FIGHT. Our first fight since we got together. All because the kids decide to throw a party and Sakura didn't want to kick everyone out, even when she worked for 15 hours AND they were destroying the house." Kakashi sighed.

"Ya know, I went to the party for an hour or so. Shizune got smashed. I didn't talk to anyone really. I had to leave by 9:30 because it got out of hand fast." Genma confessed.

"You went? Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi felt a bit betrayed. Genma shrugged.

"I thought you knew. By the way everyone was talking, they made it seem like you were okay with it." Genma claimed.

"Okay with it? Genma, our house got _destroyed_! We have to fix a fan, window, chair, table, and light. Neither Sakura or I had any idea that they were having a party." Kakashi let it all out.

"Yeah. It was a great ass party apparently. Have you checked facebook? It's all over my newsfeed." Genma took out his phone and started going onto his Facebook.

"It's all on Facebook? What the actual fuck?!" Kakashi shouted.

"Yeah. There are pictures and videos from last night, many people saying how great it is. Tsunade also posted a status on how you and Sakura got into a fight." Genma told as he gave Kakashi his phone.

_'Be careful when you confront either Kakashi or Sakura today. They got into a fight and you don't want to make them angry. It's the lovely couple's first fight and they don't know how to deal with it.'_

"Wow. I really wanna kill Tsunade now." Kakashi gave Genma his phone back. "It's not everyone's fucking business."

"Yeah. I know. Ever since you and Sakura started dating, everyone knows what you two do. I don't even need to talk to you or Sakura to find out what's going on."

"Why the hell does everyone know?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"You have three loud mouthed blondes living with you. You figure it out." Genma answered sarcastically. Kakashi groaned.

"Sakura doesn't want them to do anything. She'd rather them have fun and make a mess while she does all the work, just so they can enjoy their stay there." Kakashi groaned. "They're not leaving anytime soon, I guarantee it!" Genma sighed.

"That's why you're making the chore sheet." Genma put it together.

"Exactly." Kakashi sighed. "We're having a house meeting tonight at 8 and I am going to set some rules that everyone is gonna follow."

"KAKASHI! I have some urgent news to show you!" Gai came barging in with a newspaper in his hand.

"What is it now, Gai?" Kakashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Have you read the newspaper yet? You're in the Konoha Paper." Gai claimed as he tossed the newspaper to Kakashi so him and Genma can read it. "You're the front page story." Sure enough, he is on the cover.

_'Lover's First Fight? Find out the drama that's happening with the Rokudaime hokage and his wife, the head of the hospital, Sakura.'_

"Wow. It's already in the paper. It's only been like 12 hours since the fight." Genma pointed out. Kakashi sighed.

"I am so killing everyone in the house." Kakashi groaned, but continued reading the newspaper anyway.

_'It all seemed too good to be true. Kakashi and Sakura Hatake have had what seemed like a perfect relationship until last night, Friday, October 3rd. Apparently, household mates Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka decided to have a party without Kakashi or Sakura's knowledge. When they both came home later that night, they were not expected to see everyone getting drunk and partying like it's the end of the world. The couple both came home tired from working long hours during the day and all they wanted to do was shower and go to bed. They allowed the party to continue, hoping it would stop before it got out of hand. They were wrong. Many things broke, causing Kakashi Hatake, 34, to lose his cool and kick everyone out of his house. He got so mad that he made everyone living in his house, which consisted of nine other people, including Hatake's younger brother, Kazuki, all three legendary Sanin, the four other members of team seven, and Ino Yamanaka, to clean the house spotless in a certain time frame or else they will all get kicked out of the house. That did the trick because they cleaned it, with minutes to spare. During the time that everyone was cleaning, Kakashi and Sakura had a nice conversation, that ended with Sakura leaving and staying at her brother's house. Apparently, Hatake was telling his wife that...'_

"That's it. I'm killing this whole village." Kakashi closed the newspaper and crumpled it up a bit.

"Hey. I wasn't done reading it!" Genma whined.

"Read it later." Kakashi demanded. "This has gotten out of hand. It's not the village's business. It's our's."

"You are piiiiissed." Genma pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kakashi growled.

"Is there anything we can do for you, our esteemed hokage?" Gai asked.

"Kill everyone in the house." Kakashi replied, not meaning a single word. "I need a drink."

"What are you gonna do about Sakura?" Genma asked as Kakashi pulled a bottle out and started drinking it.

"I don't know. Knowing her, she's thinking of a way to try to talk to me. I'm sure everything will be okay after the meeting."

"Really? I'm sure things will get worse." Genma figured. Gai nodded his head.

"Why do you think that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to clean. You do. You both are thinking differently from each other. You both have to compromise." Genma stated.

"How the hell am I supposed to compromise with someone who's as stubborn as a mule?" Kakashi asked.

"You're both stubborn asses." Genma muttered. "I don't know how you guys do it, but you figure it out anyway."

"You have to figure out a way to make Sakura okay with the whole ordeal." Gai stated.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan. Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked during dinner. Everyone is there, besides Kakashi. Sakura took a spoonful of peas before she sighed and decided to answer.<p>

"I don't know, Naruto." Sakura answered a bit sadly. "I wasn't sure if he was coming to dinner tonight or not." Temari put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't get it. Kakashi is blaming us for everything, yet he's not doing anything about it! I don't get the man!" Ino complained.

"I hope he's okay. He was really pissed last night. Did you read the paper this morning, Sakura?" Kazuki asked his sister-in-law.

"Yes." Sakura took an angry bite of her biscuit. "When I find out how they got the story and pictures, I'm gonna pummel them six feet under."

"You're scary, Hag." Sai said. Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Listen up, you little pricks. There are going to be some changes going on in this house. You will now have responsibilities and if you don't do them, there's the door. You can pack your bags and leave. Don't like the rules, there's the door. You can pack your bags and leave and mooch off of other people. I am DONE having you guys take advantage of us." Kakashi started the meeting. All 11 members of the household, Temari, and Genma are there.<p>

"Okay. So, what do you want us to do?" Ino asked, impatient as always. Kakashi smirked.

"I made a chore sheet. You don't do them, fine. You don't do them three times, you'll get kicked out. Of course this isn't effective if you're on a mission at all." Kakashi held up a piece of paper. "This is your job until you leave or until further notice. Know you job and do it properly."

"Bathrooms? Ew. How did I get stuck cleaning the bathrooms?" Ino asked disgusted.

"Taking the garbage and recycling out? I'm a ninja, not a garbageman!" Naruto whined.

"At least you're not stuck on bathroom duty! You boys are gross!" Ino proclaimed.

"You're not better yourself, Blondie." Jiraiya claimed.

"You only have to clean the up and downstairs bathrooms. Sakura and I will take care of ours." Kakashi claimed.

"I gotta sweep? I've never used a broom in my whole life." Sai claimed.

"Now's your time to learn, broom boy." Kakashi told. Genma chuckled.

"Vacuuming. I hate vacuuming." Jiraiya claimed.

"Dust? Are you drunk, Kakashi? I'm not dusting." Tsunade told.

"Then you can leave." Kakashi sighed.

"I have no problem with washing the dishes at all, but why do we have chores?" Kazuki asked his older brother.

"Because out of the eleven of us, only Sakura cleans the house. Well,not anymore." Kakashi claimed.

"I gotta dry and put away the dishes? I don't know where anything goes." Sasuke claimed.

"You should know, Uchiha. You've lived here since we got the house." Kakashi said. Genma started laughing out loud.

"Can I switch with you, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked his snake partner.

"No. No switching!" Kakashi shouted.

"Oh, come on. Just a few times." Jiraiya begged. Kakashi sighed.

"I made the rules. If you want to live here, you have to follow them." Kakashi groaned. "Anyway, another rule is that you can NOT have any parties without letting either Sakura or myself know. If you do, you're leaving."

"Wow. Great threat. I didn't see that coming." Genma teased and got elbowed by his best friend.

"Also, let Sakura or me know if you're not gonna be here for dinner, so she doesn't cook too much or too little." Kakashi said and looked at his wife.

"You're still cooking, Forehead?" Ino asked.

"And doing the laundry." Sakura claimed. Maybe the chore sheet isn't bad. She can relax a bit after dinner. She made quick eye contact with Kakashi, but turned away almost immediately.

"I gotta mop? I hate mopping!" Orochimaru complained.

"Everyone's a complainer." Kakashi groaned. "Besides, Orochimaru. You don't have to mop everyday. Just once or twice a week. Also, you have to clean the counter and stove everyday. It's not too bad." Kakashi insisted.

"I hate cleaning." Naruto muttered.

"Another rule! Turn off lights when you're not using them. What do you think this is?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. "Also, the fifteen minute shower rule still stands."

"It's really hard to shower in fifteen minutes. Do you know what I have to do?" Ino asked.

"I don't want to know what you have to do in the shower." Kakashi sighed. "You're all ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"But you still love us." Naruto flung an arm over Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi sighed.

"I hate you so much, Naruto." Naruto just grinned.

"Any other rules we need to follow, Oh high and mighty Hokage?" Tsunade complained.

"Let us know if you're also gonna be leaving or spending the night at anyone's houses or whatever. Let us know when you're gonna go anywhere actually."

"I have no one else here, so I don't have to worry." Naruto claimed, arm still over Kakashi.

"Will you get off of me?" Kakashi moved away from Naruto. "As of now, those are all the rules. We will be having biweekly house meetings to make sure everyone is up to speed with everything around here, got it?" Kakashi asked everyone. They nodded. "Oh yeah. Naruto, Ino. You're both grounded.

"Grounded?!." Naruto and Ino both shrieked.

"HA! You're both grounded!" Tsunade teased.

"Yeah. Apparently it was both of you who had the genius idea to throw the party in the first place." Kakashi explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can't ground me? I'm a fucking adult." Ino shrieked.

"I can because I _am_ hokage and you're both living in my house." Kakashi reminded.

"How long are we grounded for?" Ino asked, defeated.

"A week. During the week, you both are to come home immediately after school and you can't go anywhere besides work, school, training, and family dinner tomorrow night." Kakashi said the rules. "Also, none of your friends are allowed over either."

"A week? But, there's supposed to be a party Thursday night at Kiba's house!"

"Yeah. And it's supposed to be sick!" Naruto added.

"Looks like you both aren't going." Kakashi said.

"Wait. Sakura-Chan. Can I still have my birthday party here?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you can. I'm almost done buying everything you need for the party." Sakura smiled at the blonde. Naruto grinned. Kakashi groaned.

"Do we get paid for doing our chores?" Sai asked.

"Why would we get paid?" Jiraiya asked the awkward man.

"I read about it in a book that a kid got an allowance for doing his chores everyday." Sai explained.

"Your reward is living here." Kakashi said.

"Actually, I think an allowance would be a nice motivation." Sakura thought aloud.

"Them having a place to live should be enough motivation." Kakashi told his wife. Sakura just shrugged.

"Hey, why does Yamato get the easiest job? He only has to set and clear off the table." Ino read off the rest of the chore sheet.

"Because he made the house. Besides, he does some yard work sometimes." Kakashi shrugged. "Look. We don't ask you guys for much. We just want you guys to show some responsibility around here sometimes. If you want to be treated like adults, you gotta do adult responsibilities."

"Fair enough. I don't help out much around here. You guys are housing us, and we don't do anything to help you." Kazuki said. "Thank you for allowing us to still stay." Kakashi smiled at his brother.

"You're welcome." Kakashi stood up. "Alright. You guys start tomorrow. Good luck with it all."

"I still think we should get paid." Naruto pouted and folded his arms over his chest. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I'll give you all five bucks a week to do your chores." Sakura stood up.

"There you go again! Giving into their whims." Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Five bucks? Why not ten?" Ino complained. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Five is enough. You can save it up. You'll have about 20 bucks a month." Sakura said.

"That's not enough. I think ten would be fine." Sai helped Ino.

"You guys _are_ ridiculous." Sakura started. "Fine. You guys can get ten bucks a week."

"See? You're letting them take advantage of you again! Say no sometimes." Kakashi told his wife.

"It's my money. An allowance is a good idea. They don't do their chore, they won't get it." Sakura stated. Kakashi groaned.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go shower." With that, Kakashi left.

"You need to fuck him soon, Sakura. He's really irritable." Genma told his best friend's wife.

"You need to get laid yourself, buddy." Tsunade told Genma. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Kakashi.

* * *

><p>How did you enjoy this?<p>

Please review. (:


	19. Making Up

I don't own anything Naruto except for this story.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy. Are you going to the family dinner tonight at your in-laws?" Genma asked Kakashi. They were both in the hokage's office, somewhat doing paperwork. Kakashi just sighed.<p>

"I'm not sure. I don't think so." Kakashi stated.

"Why not?" Genma took a candy bar out of his pocket and started eating it. Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm still not on good terms with Sakura, or the others, as a matter of fact, and I don't feel like going there if I won't talk to anyone else." Kakashi reasoned.

"I'll be there though." Genma said.

"All the more reason not to go." Kakashi teased, a smirk forming under his mask.

"Ass." Genma teased back. "Then what are you gonna do then? Everyone in the house will be there." Kakashi shrugged.

"I guess I'll stay home, catch up on some reading, maybe order some take out or something." Kakashi planned it out.

"You're a boring old man." Genma sat down in a chair and put his feet on Kakashi's desk.

"You're best friends with a boring old man. How does that make you feel?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. Genma shrugged.

"So, when exactly do you plan on talking to Sakura?" Genma wondered. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know. It feels so weird not sleeping next to her. I want to make up with her, but I'm not sure what to say." Kakashi claimed.

"'Sorry for being an ass', maybe?" Genma suggested.

"You're taking her side?" Kakashi asked, hurt and betrayed that his best friend would take his wife's side.

"Not exactly. I'm more on your side, but you could have been a little nicer to her about the whole thing." Genma shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Kakashi sighed.

"I love when you admit that." Genma smirked.

"Don't get used to it, Cupcake." Kakashi told. Genma just continued smirking. "Ya know, Sakura is like the parent that lets her kid do whatever he wants to do."

"Yeah. She's the lenient one and you're the hard ass." Genma claimed.

"If she keeps this up, the brats will be spoiled. I mean, if she's like this with Naruto, imagine our child!"

"Ha! You know, the reason why Sakura is letting Naruto do whatever he wants is because he's an adult. I'm sure it won't be the same with your child." Genma predicted.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan! I'm hungry. Can we go now?" Naruto asked Sakura as she was getting ready to leave.<p>

"Naruto. You can go whenever you want." Sakura looked at her clock. It read 4:45. She usually likes to go early so she can help her mom set up for everything else.

"I know, but I like going as a family. Is Kakashi-Sensei coming?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"I don't know, Naruto. We'll find out if he's gonna join us." Sakura sighed.

"I want him to come tonight." Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I know. Me too." Sakura looked at Naruto. "Come on. We can go now." With that, everyone left the house to go to mom and dad Haruno's house.

* * *

><p>"MOM! DAD!" Ino ran up to the parents and hugged them in a big hug.<p>

"Hi, Ino." Mebuki said, Ino still holding on to her.

"Why do you call them mom and dad too?" Kazuki asked.

"Everyone calls them mom and dad. They're like the village's parents." Ino explained. "You know that one family that is like a family to everyone in the village? Yeah. That's Sakura's parents. Same with her grandparents."

"Oh. I see. I was wondering why everyone seemed close with mom and dad." Kazuki figured it out. Ino nodded her head.

"Is Kakashi coming, dear?" Mebuki asked her daughter. She knows about the fight. Everyone does. It's all the village talks about.

"I honestly don't know. Hopefully." Sakura said hopefully. She then decided to take her phone out and text her husband.  
><em>'Are you coming to dinner tonight?'<em>

"Ya know," Tsunade started as she flung an arm over Sakura as soon as she put her phone in her pocket. "It's okay. Kakashi just needs some time to himself. He's been really crabby lately. He's just on his man period. It puts everyone in a bad mood."

"I can't really blame him though. Sakura, you need to show some backbone. A woman should not be afraid to be mean when it comes down to it." Mebuki berated her daughter. "When Naruto and Sasuke were living with us, I made them clean around the house. They feared me because I wouldn't allow them to be lazy."

"She's right. She had us whipped." Naruto took a piece of bread and ate it.

"Speak for yourself." Sasuke told his fiance.

"She had you whipped. You can't deny it." Naruto told.

"He's right, boy." Kizashi chimed in. "And, Sakura. You have to understand that if you don't make them be responsible now, they'll never learn." Sakura sighed.

"Everyone's on Kakashi's side." Sakura muttered under her breath. Maybe, just maybe, she might be wrong. Just this time.

* * *

><p>"I love your dinners, Mebuki and Kizashi. They're so good." Shizune sat down between Genma and Ino.<p>

"Thank you, Shizune. It means a lot." Mebuki smiled at the younger medic.

"I love me some chicken." Tsunade said, seeing the plates of chicken in front of her. She is sitting directly across from Shizune. It was a bit awkward for her, because she hasn't really spoken to Tsunade since her and Genma kicked her out of the house. She still has to tell her that she and Genma are engaged.

"Alright, guys. It's quarter past 5. Time to dig in!" Mebuki announced, as everyone started eating the delicious food in front of them.

"How was your trip, Tsunade Sama?" Shizune asked politely, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"It was fine, thank you." Tsunade answered quickly. Shizune has a feeling that Tsunade didn't wanna talk to her. She really needs to sit down with Tsunade and have a nice, long conversation.

"Hey, Genma. Do you know where Kakashi is?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Genma and Yamato. She hasn't touched her food yet.

"Yeah. He's not coming tonight." Genma stated.

"What? Why not?" Sakura questioned. Apparently everyone seemed to preoccupied to pay attention to the conversation the pinkette and senbon user were having. Genma shrugged.

"He didn't wanna come due to the whole awkward atmosphere between you and the rest of the house." Genma replied.

"Well, where is he right now?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I don't think he would appreciate it if I told you where he is hiding." Genma turned his head to Sakura. Sakura, however, then stood up and grabbed Genma by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his chair.

"I swear, Genma, if you don't tell me where Kakashi is, I will cut your balls off." Sakura threatened. That got everyone else's attention.

"He's at home. He wanted to read and eat alone." Genma replied, scared about getting his manhood taken away from him.

"I gotta go." With that, Sakura dropped Genma (unceremoniously) and left to go home.

* * *

><p>"KAKASHI!" Sakura ran inside the house, interrupting Kakashi from his reading on the couch in the living room.<p>

"Sakura?" Kakashi looked up to see his wife staring at him. "Why are you here? You should be at the family dinner."

"How can I be there when my husband is here?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"Sakura-I.."

"Listen. These past few days have been terrible. I can't stand it, knowing that we are fighting." Sakura admitted. Kakashi put his book down.

"I know how you feel, but.."

"Look. Just hear me out please." Sakura asked, stopping Kakashi. He complied and let his pinkette talk. "I know that you want the others to do their share, but I don't." Kakashi just stared. Where the hell is she going with this. "However, as your wife, you are the head of the household. You are in charge and whatever you say, should go. I decided to shove my selfish desire in your face and go against your orders. I should have listened to you. And for that, I am sorry and I will do whatever you ask or tell us to do." Sakura finished. Kakashi couldn't help the smile that started forming on his face. "I was babying everyone else, and I'll try to stop."

"Sakura. You have no idea how happy I am that you just admitted that I'm right." Kakashi grinned. Sakura hates admitting she's wrong. "And, I accept your apology. Don't think this fight only effected you. I hated this fight too. I hate seeing you sad or mad. I'm sorry I made you leave and I'm also sorry for raising my voice and not controlling my tongue or temper." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sakura went over to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Oh, Kakashi! I'm so glad we're back to normal." Sakura kissed him. "Do you wanna come to dinner now?"

"Before we go, you wanna have sex?" Kakashi offered. Sakura just looked at him, nodded, and led the way to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"It's almost 7. Where is Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked impatiently. People don't usually leave til about 8, and the gang always waits to leave.<p>

"Her and Kakashi are probably making up. They either ditched us to eat or have sex..Or do both." Genma claimed. Just then, Kakashi and Sakura walked in the door.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura-Chan! You're both late!" Naruto accused.

"Sorry. You see, I saw this beautiful woman, so I just had to show her my bedroom." Kakashi stated.

"Called it." Genma smirked. "So, you two are good now?"

"Yeah. We're perfect." Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Great. Did you two eat yet?" Mebuki asked.

"Not dinner, no." Kakashi replied smoothly. Genma just laughed.

"Good. I saved some food for you two. Come eat." Mebuki stated, shoving them in the kitchen.

"Hey. Make up sex is the best. All the tension that built up during the fight is released and it just makes sex ten times better." Genma pointed out.

"Got that right." Yahiko agreed, sipping his tea. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, finally knowing what the big deal was.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you two got back together. The tension around the whole village was just unbearable." Mebuki told her daughter.<p>

"What are you talking about the tension around the village?" Sakura asked what her and Kakashi were both thinking.

"Everyone was afraid to confront either one of you, so when we walked down the streets, people were hiding from even us!" Kizashi explained.

"So, _that's_ why people didn't want me to wait on them at the hospital." Sakura put everything together. "Wow. The people in this village need lives."

"You got that right." Kakashi agreed. "It was only for a few days, it shouldn't have been that unbearable."

"So, now that you're both back to yourselves, are the rules still in effect?" Ino asked.

"Of course. Sakura agreed, albeit begrudgingly, that we will have rules to follow. If you don't follow them, you can see yourself out the door." Kakashi answered. Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, Kashi. You're definitely something else."

"Look who's talking Ms-Let's-Not-Have-Them-Clean-The-House-Even-Though-They-Are-The-Reason-It's-A-Mess." Kakashi teased.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting me have a party, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto thanked. It was Friday, the day of Naruto's 20th birthday and they are getting ready to set up for the party to commence.<p>

"Of course, Naruto." Sakura flung an arm over Naruto's shoulders. "It's your big day."

"Do you think Sasuke will give me birthday sex?" Naruto asked as they started walking around the house, still clinging on to each other.

"Ew. I don't wanna hear about that stuff!" Orochimaru covered his ears. "He was my student."

"Hey. They were both my students." Kakashi walked in the kitchen, joining in on the conversation.

"You don't have work today, Sakura?" Kazuki asked.

"Nope. I took the day off. I work tomorrow though. Blah." Sakura stated. She _is_ the head medic and in charge of the hospital, so she can miss work whenever she wants to.

* * *

><p>"Okay. House meeting. NOW!" Kakashi yelled the next night.<p>

"I thought we were having it every other week." Ino complained as she came down the stairs.

"Well, we wouldn't have to have one today if you all did your chore everyday." Kakashi bit out.

"Oh shit. I forgot we had chores." Naruto confessed. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Obviously." Sakura said and looked at the garbage that was piled up _around_ the garbage can.

"Yep. Sakura and I checked to see if you all did your chore everyday. Well, not everyone did. In fact, only three of you did it everyday." Kakashi claimed.

"Well, who were those three suck ups?" Tsunade asked. She knows she didn't do her chore once.

"Kazuki, Orochimaru, and Yamato." Sakura read off the list of people who actually did their chore.

"You did your chore everyday, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya turned to his team mate. Oro just shrugged.

"Sasuke and Sai only missed two days. And Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Ino. You didn't do it once." Kakashi claimed.

"I cleaned the bathroom _once_." Ino fought as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Ino, I don't think flushing the toilet counts as you actually cleaning the bathroom." Kakashi berated. "Why didn't you guys do your chore?"

"I kinda forgot." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"I don't vacuum." Jiraiya confessed. "Every time I use one, it explodes. No joke."

"I can attest to that." Oro raised his hand.

"I didn't feel like dusting." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I don't feel like letting you live here if you keep it up." Kakashi growled. "We don't ask for much. But, when we do ask you to do things, we expect it to be done."

"Do Sasuke and I still get our allowance?" Sai asked.

"No. However, Sakura _does_ want to give the three who actually did clean, an allowance." Kakashi said, a bit hesitantly. Sakura nodded and handed out money to Kazuki, Yamato, and Orochimaru.

"But, Sakura-Chan said I didn't need to take the trash out yesterday since it was my birthday!" Naruto claimed.

"Naruto, that garbage is just from today." Kakashi pointed. "She took the garbage and recycling out for you last night. It's disgusting how much garbage you all make in not even twenty four hours."

"Wow. You guys are pigs." Ino claimed. Tsunade nodded her head.

"It's not just 'us guys', Ino. You girls are gross, yourselves." Kakashi told.

"You just called Sakura-Chan gross!" Naruto pointed out. Kakashi sighed.

"You guys are ridiculous." Kakashi groaned.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-Sama. I need to talk to you." Shizune told the older woman on Monday morning. Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura all had to be at the hospital all day because of a medical crisis. Shizune and Tsunade are in Sakura's office while Sakura picked up their lunches.<p>

"Not now. I'm a very busy woman, Shizune." Tsunade claimed as she took a sip of her sake. They were on their lunch break. It's obvious Tsunade is still upset about the whole getting kicked out situation.

"No you're not. This is serious, Tsunade-Sama. I need to talk to you." Shizune claimed.

"Why? So you can kick me out of the office?" Tsunade retaliated. Shizune sighed. Shizune can't do that because it _is_ Sakura's office, not hers.

"Look. Genma and I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry we had to do it, but it was best for all of us." Shizune said.

"Best for all of us? I had to find another place to stay! I'm glad Sakura and Kakashi said yes because if they didn't, I would have been homeless! I can't be homeless!" Tsunade cried out.

"But you knew all along Sakura would say yes, right?" Shizune questioned.

"That's not the point!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, knocking some papers over. "I took care of you for years and you repay me by kicking me out of your house!? What kind of person does that?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"I don't know how to care for other people though! We were in debt because of you. If I didn't kick you out, Genma and I would be homeless too. Did you want that to happen?" Shizune asked, starting to tear up.

"It would make me feel better if I knew we were all in this together." Tsunade said quietly.

"Look. I appreciate all you did for me and what you continue to do for me. I owe you everything, but I just can't pay you back by taking you in."

"Then how _do_ you expect to pay me back by not helping me in my time of need?" Tsunade asked the tough question. "Look. I don't even expect you to pay me back, but the fact that I couldn't stay with you hurt me a little bit."

"I know. And Genma and I are sorry, but we just couldn't take it." Shizune confessed.

"Why's that? Am I _that_ unbearable to live with?" Tsunade wondered.

"NO! Well, I mean. I don't know. You weren't helping around the apartment and it was hard to manage just the two of us before anyway. A third person only made things worse."

"Oh, so now I'm just a burden to you?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"NO! Not at all! We just aren't hospitable people in general." Shizune admitted.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? That you and Genma aren't hospitable people? I figured that out the day you kicked me out." Tsunade shouted.

"Like we don't already feel guilty for it. Are you trying to rub it in my face?" Shizune demanded to know. "We tried and we failed. What more could you ask of us?"

"Nothing now. I'm happy where I am now."

"Then why are you still pissed off about it?" Shizune wanted to know.

"Because a wound that deep can't be healed so quickly." Tsunade stated. Shizune just stared at Tsunade. "I trusted you guys to take care of me when I needed it the most. How can I trust you guys again?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but like I said, we're guilty about it. You have to look at it from our perspectives." Shizune told.

"I'm looking at it from a person who just got kicked out of their home's perspective!" Tsunade said. "Running the village for eight years and I don't even have a place to stay. What the hell kind of ruler has nowhere to go after their reign?"

"Hey, guys. I brought the lunches." Sakura walked in with their lunches in her hands.

"Ah. Perfect timing, Sakura-Chan." Tsunade smiled. Sakura rose an eyebrow at Tsunade's words.

"What happened while I was gone?" Sakura wondered as she started passing the food out.

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" Tsunade asked, faking a smile.

"Because I know you two. Besides as I was walking back here, I heard a few complaints coming from other doctors. I also heard both your voices a mile away. What are you two arguing about now?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tsunade lied.

"You know, lying never gets you anywhere." Sakura told.

"It gets you into politics." Shizune muttered. Tsunade snapped her head to Shizune quickly before looking back at Sakura.

"It's not your business. It's just stuff between me and Shizune. Right, Shizune?" Tsunade turned her attention to Shizune.

"Yeah. Sure." Shizune sighed as she started digging into her food. Sakura shrugged and started eating her food, dropping the subject at hand. They'll settle it out themselves. They're adults.

* * *

><p>"If it's their problem, let them settle it themselves. No use getting into their business." Kakashi told his wife during Kakashi's dinner break. Sakura has to make dinner and go to the parenting class soon, so she has to make it go quick.<p>

"I know, but it's tearing us all apart. The three of us are such great friends, and now Tsunade-Shishou can't even stand Shizune anymore." Sakura replied quietly. Kakashi shrugged.

"They'll fix it themselves in due time. They're both adults and can be mature.. Sometimes. Don't stress over it." Kakashi closed it book.

"I know. But, still." Sakura turned the oven off and took the food out.

"Sakura. You can't help everyone. No matter what you want to do, you can't fix Tsunade's stubborn mind."

"I guess you're right." Sakura admitted.

"I know. I always am." Kakashi teased.

"Go get the others please. Dinner's ready." Sakura commanded.

"COME AND GET DINNER, YOU LAZY PRICKS!" Kakashi yelled as people started making their way in.

"I could have done that." Sakura muttered.

"Then why didn't you?" Kakashi asked rhetorically while smirking.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-Sama. I am not leaving until you and I make up." Shizune claimed as she walked into Sakura's office where Tsunade was doing paperwork.<p>

"Shizune. Go away. I'm busy." Tsunade tried to shoo Shizune away.

"NO! You're going to listen to me. We are settling this. RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Shizune yelled as she locked the door. Tsunade sighed and dropped her pen.

"Alright. Fine. Bully me into talking to you. Talk all you want. You can't change my mind."

"We'll see about that." Shizune claimed. "Look. Genma and I love you soooo much, but we can't take care of you like that."

"You mentioned that yesterday." Tsunade pointed out.

"Let me finish." Shizune cut her off. "We let you live there for free. We let you eat all our food, waste all our hot water and electricity, and hog the tv all day when you were there for a month. Do you honestly not see anything wrong with that?" Shizune asked.

"No. I was a hard working hokage. I deserve a little time off before I go back to work."

"Hard working? You got drunk most of the time and had either Sakura or me do all your work!" Shizune reminded. "I'm just saying that I wanna repay you by another way, but I'm still not sure how yet." Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune. Why are you still on this? Why can't you let me be mad at you for a little bit?"

"Because I want our relationship back to the way it was before! I worshiped you and did anything for you. You were like the mom I wish I had. You were my family and now you won't even talk to me. It hurts me so much and I wish you would forgive me." Shizune started tearing up. She has to be strong, but she just doesn't know if she can.

"I saw you as my daughter, but last time I checked, family doesn't do that to family."

"I SAID I'M SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Do you want us to be homeless so you can feel better about the whole thing?" Shizune wondered. Tsunade was never easy to please. Shizune is having absolutely no luck with getting through to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed. "Look. I know you're happier with Sakura. I'm sure anyone living there would be happier living there than with me. Hell, they would probably be happier living there than in their own house. But I don't know what else you want from me, Tsunade-Sama. We feel bad."

"I know. You told me how guilty you two apparently are." Tsunade sighed. "You know, Jiraiya cam up to me yesterday saying that I should forgive you. I don't know why he would say it. I think Sakura set him up, but didn't want to say it herself. Maybe she is trying to hide it from someone, I don't know. He said that it just wasn't meant to be. Sakura letting me live with her is _her_ way of showing her gratitude. You tried, but it just didn't work out in your favor. I should at least be thankful that you did let me live with you, even if it was just for a month." Tsunade smiled.

"Wait. So, you forgive me then?" Shizune clarified, wiping her tears away.

"Sure. Why not? I was sick of not being able to boss you around anyway." Tsunade smirked. Shizune ran up to Tsunade and hugged her. "Sorry I was being a bit of an ass."

"It's fine. I forgive you. I'm used to you being mean to me." Shizune chuckled.

"Don't get carried away." Tsunade threatened.

"Oh my gosh. You have no idea how happy I am now." Shizune smiled. "Oh, I have soo much to tell you."

"Me too. Starting with you're kinda choking me. Please let go." Tsunade asked and Shizune obliged.

"Oh. I have something else important to tell you." Shizune started as Tsunade started fixing herself. Tsunade looked up at Shizune, who just sighed. "Genma and I are engaged."

"Why that little..."

* * *

><p>"Dude. That was weird." Genma claimed after he shivered.<p>

"What's up?" Kakashi asked his best friend.

"I don't know, but I feel like Tsunade wants to kill me."

"Why would she kill you?"

"Hello. I'm engaged to her first apprentice. Either her and Shizune made up and Shizune told her, or she found out another way." Genma predicted. Just then, a very pissed off Tsunade stormed in the room.

"SHIRANUI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tsunade barked out.

"Told ya." Genma stated.

"Easy now, Tsunade. Not in here. I just had Gai clean this place." Kakashi said.

"What makes you think you can propose to Shizune without coming to me first?" Tsunade wondered.

"Yep. SO dead." Genma muttered.

"Shizune just told me that you two are engaged and have been for a few weeks now. What the hell gives?" Tsunade demanded.

"So you two are good now?" Genma wondered.

"Of course we are. How else would she tell me?" Tsunade claimed. "Jiraiya convinced me to forgive her. I'd watch your wife if I was you though, Hatake. I think she put him up to it." Kakashi sighed.

"Even after I told her not to get involved. Of course she would do this." Kakashi held his head.

"Kakashi. I forgot to give you..." Sakura stopped when she walked into the room. Kakashi was holding his head, while Tsunade had Genma in a head lock position.

"Sakura, dear. Did you, by any chance, convince Jiraiya to tell Tsunade to make up with Shizune?" Kakashi asked his wife. Sakura handed the papers she had in her hand.

"Well, um...I may have talked to him about it last night." Sakura answered sheepishly. Kakashi just sighed.

"I thought I told you to mind your own business." Kakashi berated.

"Sorry but I didn't want Shizune's life worse than it already is. She worked so hard to get the relationship she had with Tsunade-Shishou and I want it back to the way it was before. I want the three of us back to before. Tsunade-Sama and Shizune are very important to me and I can't stand that they were in a fight. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.., again, Kakashi. I had to do something. Before one of us went insane, probably me." Sakura explained.

"Honey, you're already insane." Genma claimed, face turning blue from Tsunade strangling him.

"I wanted things to be the way they were before. I don't want that little incident to ruin their relationship." Sakura said. "Shishou, please unlock Genma. He's turning blue."

"He didn't come to me before he asked Shizune to be his wife." Tsunade defended herself.

"Let him go." Sakura said sternly. Tsunade dropped him.

"Next time you do a stunt like that, so help me, you'll get your balls chopped off. Sakura won't be able to rescue you next time, Shiranui." Tsunade threatened.

"What is up with you two threatening to chop my balls off?" Genma muttered. Tsunade left, leaving the pinkette, her husband, and his best friend.

"So, babe. You wanna see a movie friday night?" Genma asked Kakashi.

"Sure. You're paying this time." Kakashi accepted.

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at 8. I'll try not to be late." Genma winked. With that, Sakura shook her head and left, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

><p>How did you like this chapter?<br>Let me know your thoughts via reviews.  
>(:<p> 


	20. Another Relationship

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sai said to some chick and walked away towards Sakura, who was leaning against a tree and waiting for him.

"Who was that cutie?" Sakura questioned the awkward artist. She got out of her spot on the tree and her and Sai started making their way home.

"Her name is Ayumi. She is a girl in art school." Sai answered.

"She's pretty. Do you like her?" Sakura questioned. Sai shrugged.

"I don't know. She has a nice face and body, besides her big toe. She's got a weird big toe." Sai answered.

"Why are you looking at her feet?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"She likes wearing sandals." Sai replied.

"Is she a ninja?" Sakura wondered. She looks like she would be one. She's thin like one.

"Yeah. She's in ANBU. Just like me." Sai smiled. It wasn't a big one, but it was genuine.

"Aw. How cute. You like her." Sakura told.

"What? How do you know?" Sai asked, blushing a bit.

"You're blushing. Aw. I think it's so cute. You like a girl." Sakura gushed.

"I hope she likes me too." Sai said softly.

"I'm sure she does. You should invite her over." Sakura suggested.

"I don't know. I don't want her to be overwhelmed by everyone else." Sai admitted.

"Then we'll kick everyone else out of the house and it could just be team seven during dinner with Ayumi." Sakura insisted.

"Okay. I'll ask her tomorrow. I hope she says yes." Sai considered.

* * *

><p>"Whoah. Sai likes someone?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "About time."<p>

"Yeah. He is going to ask her to dinner, so when that happens, everyone but our team has to leave." Sakura told.

"Aw. But, why? I wanna meet this girl. If she says yes, then she has problems." Jiraiya claimed.

"That's not nice, Jiraiya." Sai said.

"Yeah. Besides, we kicked you all out when Yamato brought a girl home." Sasuke told.

"Whoah. Yamato brought a girl home? Who? What's wrong with her?" Tsunade teased.

"Ha. Ha. Her name is Yuka Tensin." Yamato said.

"The front desk chick?" Tsunade asked Sakura, who nodded in response. "Wow. You like the shy, quiet ones."

"So, is it official yet, or what?" Orochimaru asked. Yamato blushed a bit.

"Yeah. It's official." Yamato claimed. Hoots and hollers were being called out, mainly by Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Get it in." Jiraiya said.

"Shut up. Both of you." Tsunade started getting ticked off.

"Sorry." Orochimaru muttered quietly.

"About time." Sasuke drank his tea.

"Besides, this isn't about Yamato." Tsunade claimed.

"Thanks." Yamato muttered.

"It's about Sai fucking this chick." Tsunade ended.

"SHISHOU! This is the dinner table." Sakura berated the older blonde, covering her ears.

"What? It's true." Tsunade claimed.

"We don't know that." Sakura told.

"Actually. Eventually, I would like to..." Sai started.

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Sakura started covering her ears.

"Oh like you don't know what sex is." Jiraiya teased

"Can we _please_ not talk about this at the dinner table?" Sakura asked.

"Anyway. So, you like her, Sai?" Kakashi saved his wife. Sai shrugged.

"I think. I do wanna ask her out." Sai told.

"Then invite her over. Let's meet this mystery chick." Kakashi agreed with Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Ayumi. Hey. Wait up." Sai ran to catch up to the girl he started liking not too long ago.<p>

"Oh. Hi, Sai." Ayumi greeted Sai.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner with me and my team tonight or tomorrow, if you're free." Sai invited.

"Ooh. Dinner? I love dinner. Okay. Sure. I'll come over tomorrow night. What time?" Ayumi asked.

"At five. How about you come over after school tomorrow and stay til after dinner?" Sai suggested.

"Sure. I'd love to. I just have to go home and change my cat's kitty litter." Ayumi told.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, Sai left.

* * *

><p>"So, did you talk to the chick yet?" Sasuke asked his team mate.<p>

"Yeah. She's coming over tomorrow night. She's gonna come home with me straight from school, but first we have to make a trip to her house." Sai explained.

"Why do you guys have to go to her house?" Kazuki questioned.

"She has to change her cat's kitty litter." Sai told. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Sai questioningly.

"She has..to change her cat's..litter?" Ino asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah. That's what she told me." Sai remembered.

"Why can't she do that tonight, or even before school tomorrow?" Tsunade wondered what everyone else was thinking again. Sai shrugged.

"She probably has a routine or something." Sai reasoned.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming home with me today. I'll try to be fast. Make yourself at home." Ayumi offered and then she started going up the stairs, climbing with her hands and legs.<p>

_'This is a nice little place.'_ Sai thought.

* * *

><p>"Hi. I'm Sakura. And this is Kakashi. Welcome to our house." Sakura invited as she shook Ayumi's hand.<p>

"Hi. I'm Ayumi. Nice to meet you." Ayumi accepted the hand shake.

"You're an ANBU ninja?" Sakura questioned, starting small talk while everyone was gathering around the table to eat.

"Yep. I have been in ANBU for 5 years now." Ayumi answered.

"I think we went on a mission together a few years back. One to the land of Moon to get rid of a few bandits." Yamato recalled.

"Oh my gosh. I do remember you! I'm sorry I couldn't remember you at first. Oh my. How rude of me. I feel awful now." Ayumi tried to apologize.

"It's okay. It was a few years ago. It doesn't matter though." Yamato tried to claim.

"No. It does matter. Oh no. I feel awful." Ayumi was embarrassed.

"It's okay. Really." Yamato tried to say. It really wasn't a big deal.

"No. It's not. Oh no. I have to make it up to you somehow." Ayumi claimed.

"No. No need for that. Really." Yamato was blushing and sweat dropping. It really wasn't a big deal. Sakura and Kakashi just kept on looking at each other. Sakura cleared her throat.

"So, Ayumi. You're an artist?" Sakura tried to save Yamato. They've been having weird dinners lately. Her team mates sure know how to pick them.

"Yes. Part of my skills as a ninja require my artistic ability." Ayumi answered.

"Really? How so?" Naruto wondered. Ayumi chuckled.

"Oh you know. Just. If I draw something, it comes to life. It's like Sai's ability, but more creepy." Ayumi said.

"Oh. Okay. I see." Sakura said. Everyone was a bit confused. And concerned.

"So, Ayumi. Tell us about yourself." Kakashi changed topics.

"Well, I have a younger brother, and an older sister and brother. I don't like my older sister though." Ayumi stated.

"Oh. Why's that?" Sasuke wondered as he put a piece of meat in his mouth. Ayumi shrugged.

"We just don't like each other. We never got along." Ayumi stated. "I became a ninja and she didn't like that idea."

"Oh. Yeah. That can hinder a relationship for a while." Sakura stated.

* * *

><p>"I had a fun time at dinner tonight." Ayumi said as she stood up to get ready to leave.<p>

"I'm glad you had fun. I enjoyed it too." Sai told.

"I should go now. I have to water the carpets." Ayumi claimed.

"Oh. Do you want me to walk you home?" Sai offered.

"No. I'm good. I can handle myself. Thank you though." With that, Ayumi left. Sai closed the door and turned around to see his whole team looking at him. "What?"

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Sai." Yamato joked.

"Why? Do you guys not like her?" Sai asked. He likes her. Why can't they too?

"I mean. She is nice, she's just..weird." Sakura offered.

"What do you mean?" Sai wondered. He honestly doesn't think she's that weird.

"Sai. She just said she has to go home and water her carpets. Water them! Who does that?" Sakura questioned rhetorically. Sai shrugged.

"It's her habit." Sai suggested.

"She barked at Fluffy. Why would she _bark_ at a cat? Kazuki's cat, no less." Naruto reminded.

"Do you not want me to date her?" Sai asked, a bit hurt.

"No. No. You can date her. She's not bad, she's just..weird." Sakura tried to say. "If you want to date her, we approve."

"Good. 'Cause I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend." Sai told.

"Well, we have no problem with her, other than her weirdness." Sasuke claimed. Sai nodded his head and went to his room.

"Her and Sai would be a nice pair. Two awkward people together. I didn't think anyone could get more awkward than him. Boy, was I wrong?" Naruto told.

* * *

><p>"No way. The chick's as awkward as Sai is?" Tsunade clarified with Sakura the next day during their lunch break.<p>

"Yep. She seems like a nice person, just weird. She's Sai in a female body." Sakura reasoned.

"Ah. I guess they do fit." Tsunade thought it over. "That's funny."

"I know. But I'm probably gonna see if all of us can get together for lunch of something. The six of us, Yuka and Ayumi. I want all of us to know everyone." Sakura admitted.

"It'll be fine." Tsunade figured. "Is Sai gonna make it official?"

"He's gonna try to ask today. Hopefully." Sakura smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"Ayumi. I was wondering if we could talk." Sai caught Ayumi during lunch.<p>

"Oh. Hi, Sai. Thank you again for dinner last night. I had a lot of fun." Ayumi smiled big as she grabbed some food and put it on her tray.

"Me too. My team likes you too." Sai told. It was Friday and he wants to ask her before the weekend.

"I'm glad. They seem like nice people." Ayumi admitted as they both went to find a table.

"Ayumi. Look. I like you a lot. And, I was wondering if you would maybe like to start dating? Me, that is." Sai said awkwardly.

"Dating you? You are a nice guy." Ayumi beamed. "Okay. Sure!"

"Really? Cool. I guess you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Sai stated.

"I guess we are." Ayumi smiled.

"I read in a book that people in a relationship sit with each other when they eat, if they can. Do you want to sit with me during lunch?" Sai questioned.

"Okay. Sure. I read in a book that couple hold hands." Ayumi told.

"Well, let's try it then." Sai and Ayumi held hands. They couldn't figure out a comfortable way of holding hands, so they were struggling for a bit.

"Is that Sai and that Ayumi chick, Un?" Deidara asked Sasori while they were at their table.

"It is. Is he..dating her now?" Sasori wondered.

"I don't know. It looks like it, yeah." Deidara claimed as Sai and Ayumi awkwardly passed their table.

"Oh my. They're both awkward, so I guess it makes sense they would date each other." Sasori reasoned. Deidara nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So. You think that too?" Kakashi asked his wife while she visited him after work.<p>

"Yeah. I mean. Yamato's girlfriend hates her younger sister. Sai's little girlfriend hates her older sister. Yuka has an older brother, and two younger siblings. Ayumi has one younger brother and two older siblings. Plus, they look a bit alike. It can't just be a coincidence." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"So what you're saying is that we should have a lunch or dinner with all eight of us and see if they're related or not?" Kakashi clarified.

"Exactly." Sakura smiled at her husband. Kakashi smirked.

"Imagine though. How do you think they'll react?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I don't know. Confused and a little pissed off at first. I mean, they do hate each other, after all. It'll be _ugly,_ but I'm sure they'll work it out." Sakura shrugged.

"Let's experiment, shall we?" Kakashi stated.

* * *

><p>"Lunch? Next Saturday? Sure. I'd love to come." Ayumi smiled.<p>

"Great. We will put you down as you're coming." Sai took his phone out and texted Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'll come. I love spending time with your team." Yuka told Yamato.<p>

"And they like spending time with you too." Yamato smiled at his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Everyone besides our team, please leave." Sakura shouted. The other girls will be here in a few minutes, and Sakura is kicking everyone else out of the house.<p>

"I feel like we get kicked out a lot now." Orochimaru muttered.

"We definitely do, those damn brats." Tsunade muttered back.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now?" Sakura questioned the busty blonde.

"I took the day off." Tsunade shrugged.

"What? Who's running the hospital?" Sakura wondered. "Tsunade. It's your job to run it on the weekends." Sakura lectured.

"Relax. Shizune is covering for me." Tsunade stated and walked out the door. Sakura just sighed.

"Hi, Yuka. I'm glad you could join us for lunch today." Yamato said and kissed Yuka's cheek.

"I'm glad you guys invited me." Yuka smiled.

"Sakura. Namie wants us to visit them next weekend. Can we go?" Kakashi asked his bride.

"Why are you asking me? You're the hokage." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah, well. I want to make sure it's fine with you." Kakashi said.

"Sure. We can go." Sakura smiled.

"Ooh. Me and Teme are coming too." Naruto insisted.

"Oh. Okay then. Uh, sure." Kakashi answered. Yay. Just when he thought he can get away from Naruto, he decides to join them. He doesn't have the heart to tell him no. Damn that boy.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Oh. Ayumi's here." Sai announced and went to the door.

"Ayumi?" Yuka questioned quietly.

"Hi, guys. I'm here." Ayumi said.

"Let's see." Sakura whispered to Kakashi, who both smirked.

"YOU!"

* * *

><p>How did you like this chapter?<br>Please review and let me know.  
>(:<p> 


	21. Sisters?

Enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"YOU!" Yuka and Ayumi both shouted simultaneously.<p>

"Our little test came back positive." Sakura answered.

"Wait. It came back positive?" Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"No. Not that one. This one." Sakura chuckled.

"Ayumi?" Yuka questioned.

"Yuka?" Ayumi shot back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and his team. What are you doing here?" Yuka asked.

"..I'm here with my boyfriend and his team as well." Ayumi answered back. "You better not be dating my boyfriend."

"Please. I wouldn't wanna date your boyfriend." Yuka said. "Wait..Which one is yours?"

"Sai. I'm dating Sai." Ayumi stated. Yuka breathed in relief.

"Good. I'm dating Yamato." Yuka said.

"Wait. They actually thought our boys would cheat?" Sakura asked, a bit confused. Kakashi shrugged.

"By the way, babe. Why are we hiding behind the counter?" Kakashi asked, now pointing our that they are, in fact, crouching behind the counter.

"I don't know. It's easy this way to spy on them." Sakura shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, the boys are just standing behind the wall." Kakashi pointed to Naruto and Sasuke behind the wall. Naruto looks at them and waved. "We're crouching behind the counter."

"You're dating Yamato?" Ayumi clarified. "Why would he wanna date you?"

"I can ask the same about Sai. He must be blind." Yuka informed.

"Not as blind as Yamato." Ayumi claimed.

"Are they making fun of each other's boyfriends?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who were both hiding behind the wall a few feet away from them.

"I have no idea what's going on." Sasuke told his fiance.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Ayumi." Yuka stated, trying to be the bigger person.

"Yeah. Well, it's all your fault." Ayumi pointed fingers at her older sister.

"How is it my fault?" Yuka questioned.

"I am the _only_ ninja in the family. Everyone else accepted it, besides you. Because of that, you started hating me." Ayumi claimed.

"I don't hate you. I'm trying to deter you away from that life. Being a ninja is dangerous." Yuka explained.

"How can you say that? Your boyfriend is a fucking ninja!" Ayumi reminded.

"He's older. He can handle himself." Yuka explained.

"Oh, so you think I'm weak?" Ayumi accused.

"No. You're more vulnerable due to you being a girl." Yuka told.

"So now you're being sexist?" Ayumi questioned.

"No. Why would I be sexist? It's statistically proven that girls are more vulnerable than guys are, especially when they're on a mission." Yuka reminded.

"It's true." Kakashi whispered. Sakura nodded her head. She knows. All her boys try to protect her the most. It is more likely for a girl to be targeted than a guy.

"So that is why I wanna get stronger so I can defend myself!" Ayumi shouted. "My whole life I was looked down by you because I was different from everyone else in the family. You're the ONLY person who didn't approve. So, now I'm going to prove to you that I can handle myself in a fucking battle!" Ayumi claimed. "I have been in ANBU for five years. If I wasn't any good, I wouldn't be a top notched ninja."

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my younger sister and I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean everything to me and I would hate it something did happen and I wasn't there to prevent it." Yuka claimed, almost tearing up.

"Oh. You're trying to look out for me? Abandoning me all those years ago?" Ayumi accused.

"I didn't abandon you. I'm just trying to make you see the danger in becoming a ninja!" Yuka said.

"Should we break the potential fight or something before it gets too bad?" Naruto asked Sakura and Kakashi as him and his fiance crawled to where the married couple was.

"I don't know. They need to settle this soon." Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah, but it's gonna get ugly if we don't do something." Sasuke predicted.

"Relax, Uchiha. Yamato and Sai will make sure they won't kill each other." Kakashi reminded. Both couple then continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"Should we do something..or..?" Yamato whispered to Sai. He left the question hanging.

"No. We will if something happens." Sai pointed the two couples hiding behind the counter to Yamato. "They're up to something."

"They definitely are." Yamato sighed. "They always are."

"Stop trying to act like mom. You're not her and you'll _never_ be her." Ayumi told.

"I'm not _trying_ to be mom. I'm just looking out for my little sister!" Yuka confessed. "I work at a hospital and I've seen the way ninjas turn up. It's terrible and I don't know what I would do if you ended up like them. It would...It would destroy me physically..and mentally..and I..I don't know if I can handle it. I won't be able to take it."

"Oh. Yuka." Ayumi went up to Yuka and hugged her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Maybe you're right. You _were_ only looking out for me. I'm sorry. I love you." Ayumi cried silently.

"I love you too, Ayumi." Yuka said and they both stayed that way for a bit.

"Aww. Told ya they would make up." Sakura turned to her husband, smirking.

"You're right, babe. You have a knack for things like this." Kakashi admitted.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat now." Naruto said and all four of them got up from their spot behind the counter.

"Alright! Let's eat, shall we?" Sakura asked as everyone started getting around the table.

* * *

><p>"Would you like us to walk you home?" Yamato asked after dinner. Him and Sai were near the door.<p>

"No. I think we're good. I'm gonna walk home with my sister." Yuka announced proudly as she took Ayumi's arm into hers. Yamato and Sai understood.

"Alright. We'll see you later, then?" Sai asked. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Yep. See ya later." With that, the girls left and Yamato closed the door. Yamato and Sai both turned to their four remaining team mates.

"Did you two set this up?" Yamato asked, accusing Sakura and Kakashi.

"What do you mean? We just wanted all of us to get together and make sure we all get along." Sakura shrugged.

"You two are up to something." Sai claimed.

"Yeah. You two both had to have a feeling they were related. Hell, we didn't put it together." Yamato claimed.

"What makes you think that? It's just a coincidence." Kakashi told.

"You're both geniuses, that's why we think that." Yamato pointed out, smiling a bit.

"So what if we planned this? We wanted to know if they were sisters and we hoped they would reunite and their relationship could change. It worked." Kakashi confessed.

"You're both sneaky, you know that?" Sai asked rhetorically.

"And, thank you." Yamato thanked. Him and Sai both left.

"Wow. How did you know they were sisters?" Naruto asked.

"By what they said. We just put two and two together." Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>"So you and Sakura were right?" Genma asked the hokage.<p>

"Yep. Completely." Kakashi nodded his head.

"And they're good now?" Genma clarified.

"Yeah. I guess they are." Kakashi claimed.

"Wow. It's a small fucking world." The senbon user stated. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement,

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pinky. Are you pregnant yet?" Tsunade asked loudly at the hospital.<p>

"Shishou!" Sakura said blushing five different shades of red while people were staring. "Get back to work!" Sakura commanded the rest of the workers and they listened.

"Well, are you? We all wanna know." Tsunade claimed. Sakura sighed.

"No. Not yet. And we aren't gonna actually try until next month." Sakura answered folding her arms over her chest.

"Why not? Why not get it done and over with?" Tsunade wondered and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I have responsibilities to take care of until late June/early July. I don't wanna have the kid until July, so we're planning to have it then."

"Responsibilities?" Tsunade questioned.

"You know. The kids have school until June." Sakura reminded.

"So? They're adults. They don't need you." Tsunade pointed out. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I don't know. I mean, he's a fucking pervert for heaven's sake! Why would I fall for him?" Tsunade asked.<p>

"Because you two have known each other for nearly 60 years." Sakura reminded. "You two have been through so much together."

"Yeah. And I've been through a lot with Orochimaru, but you don't see me falling for him." Tsunade told.

"That's because Jiraiya's been there for you more." Sakura told. "I fell for Kakashi. It was crazy at first, but then I just accepted it. A year and a half after I fell for him completely, we got married."

"Yeah, but I just feel like there's no point in falling for him. We'll die soon anyway."

"You both think the same way." Sakura sighed. "We're ninjas. We naturally don't live long."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pinky. I'm going home." Tsunade told Sakura.<p>

"What? Why?" Sakura questioned and looked at the clock. "It's 2:00. You still have three hours today."

"I know. I'm going home and relaxing. I need this little relaxation time." Tsunade shrugged.

"Shishou!" Sakura berated. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what? If I don't relax more, I'm gonna end up hurting people. It's a good thing they're already in the hospital." Tsunade admitted. Sakura sighed.

"Go. You better stay the whole eight hours tomorrow." Sakura told.

"Yeah. Yeah. Get laid tonight. You're putting me in a bad mood." Tsunade waved off as she started walking away. People turned to Sakura, who started blushing.

"Will you people get back to work?" Sakura shouted. They all did.

* * *

><p>How did you like it?<br>Please review and let me know.

The next two chapters will be flashbacks. A heads up.

(:


	22. Flashback Part 1

Hello. Thank you everyone for the reviews. The next two chapters are going to be flashbacks.  
>Please enjoy! (:<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback to the middle of October*<p>

"Forehead! I'm sleeping over tomorrow night." Ino told her pink haired friend. They were both doing rounds at the hospital on a busy Thursday.

"Tomorrow night? Sure. You can come over. You don't need to ask or anything." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Sweet. Tenten and Hinata are sleeping over too. We need to have a much needed girl's sleepover."

"Sure. I'll invite Temari too, then." Sakura told.

"Ugh. We don't like her." Ino groaned.

"She doesn't like you guys either." Sakura smirked.

"But, she'll ruin the sleepover."

"Sorry, but it kinda _is_ my house though." Sakura chuckled.

"Fine. She better not ruin the party though." Ino threatened. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, boys. Sorry that I have to do this, but you guys can't be here tomorrow night." Sakura apologized while they were eating dinner that night.<p>

"WHAT?!. Why not?" Naruto demanded to know.

"The girls wanna have a sleepover and no boys are allowed to be there." Sakura told.

"That's not fair! I live here too." Naruto told.

"No you don't, dobe. This is Sakura's house." Sasuke reminded.

"Well, I practically live here." Naruto rephrased. Sakura sighed.

"I personally don't mind if you guys come, but the girls just want girls. Apparently we need 'girl time', whatever that means." Sakura claimed.

"Well, you do hang around us more than you think." Yamato pointed out.

"Just one night. Okay? Please just go along with it." Sakura begged.

"I don't wanna." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. We'll go along with it." Kakashi told, speaking for the whole group.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for having us, Sakura-San." Hinata thanked for the whole group.<p>

"Like I had a choice." Sakura muttered. Temari held in a chuckle.

"Okay. Let's gossip." Ino told as she made herself comfortable in Sakura's living room. "We are sleeping down here, right?"

"Uh. Yeah. I don't think all five of us can sleep in my bed." Sakura rubbed her neck. "Well, comfortably, that is." They all bought it.

"So. What do you wanna talk about?" Tenten questioned. Ino shrugged.

"Oooh. Let's talk about boys!" Ino decided. Sakura kept staring at the window with a confused face on. Does she see someone outside the window?

"Wait. I'll be right back." Sakura left to go in the backyard. "What the..What are you guys doing here?"

"Um..Hi, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "We weren't spying on you." Sasuke elbowed him in the guts.

"I thought I told you boys you can't be here." Sakura quietly lectured. "Is every male ninja here?" Sakura looked around. She saw her five team mates, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, lee, Gai, Jiriaya, Orochimaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Genma, Suigetsu, and Juugo are there.

"No. There's only twenty of us." Naruto said.

"Half of us got sucked into this." Kakashi claimed, with half the guys nodding their heads in agreement.

"Don't lie, dude. You don't mind." Genma smirked. Kakashi proceeded to elbow him.

"How did you notice us? You shouldn't feel any chakra on your property. You have the system on." Naruto told.

"Yeah. Well, I can sense my boys a mile away." Sakura folded her arms. "You know that spying on us is wrong, right?"

"Um..Maybe." Naruto answered sheepishly. Sakura sighed.

"I told you boys that you can't be here. Please leave. I told you that it's just for tonight."

"But, what are we supposed to do?" Naruto whined.

"You guys have your own houses." Sakura reminded. "Besides, there's twenty of you. I'm sure you'll all find something to do."

"Okay. Fine. We'll try to find something to do." Sasuke announced as everyone left to go somewhere else. Sakura shook her head and went back inside.

"What was that for?" Tenten questioned.

"Huh? Oh. I thought I saw an animal. I was wrong..kinda." Sakura answered.

* * *

><p>"Man. This blows. Now we can't watch the girls' sleepover." Kiba complained.<p>

"No. We still can." Sasuke said.

"Whatchya talking 'bout, Uchiha?" Kankuro asked.

"There are a few cameras in Sakura's house that we have access to." Sasuke remembered.

"Oh, yeah. There's one in Sakura-Chan's living room!" Naruto remembered as well.

"There's cameras in Sakura's house?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. We put them there...For safety reasons." Sai claimed.

"You guys are creepy." Asuma told.

"Come on. I think I can get it on my laptop." With that, the twenty boys went to Naruto's house.

* * *

><p>"Okay. If I plug this cord into that, then we can connect the video from my laptop to the tv." Naruto told.<p>

"Then, what are you waiting for, Uzumaki? Hook it up." Kiba hurried.

"Wow. I feel so..wrong..spying on them like this." Yamato confessed.

"Would you rather be on Sakura's yard?" Kakashi asked, paying more attention to his book more than anything else.

"What exactly _do_ girls do at sleepovers?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Juugo answered.

"Well, we're about to find out." Naruto said as he turned the tv on. Believe it or not, the tv showed the video now playing at Sakura's house.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Okay. Okay. Tenten. Who do you like?" Ino asked.<p>

"I think it's pretty obvious." Sakura smirked. She was sitting on the floor in front of Temari, who was playing with Sakura's hair. Hinata and Tenten were sharing the other couch and Ino was sitting in front of Tenten while Tenten was playing with Ino's hair. Tenten stopped brushing Ino's hair and turned five different shades of red.

"Oh yeah. Tenten likes quiet, broody Hyuugas." Ino recalled.

"Hey. I've liked Neji for the longest time. You all know that." Tenten claimed.

"Oh yeah. Haven't you liked him for what, four years?" Sakura asked.

"Six. Ever since we became genin." Tenten sighed.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you're a year older than me, Forehead, and Hinata." Ino claimed.

"Okay. What about you, Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Well, I mean.." Hinata started stuttering.

"(cough cough) Chouji (Cough cough)." Ino started fake coughing.

"Hey. I like him because he's so sweet. Besides, you like my team mate." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah. Kiba is H-O-T, hot!" Ino claimed. "I'm just glad you got over Naruto. I thought that crush would never end." Ino told and Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "What about you, Blondie?"

"You're blonde too, asshole." Temari muttered. "And I like that lazy genius teammate of yours." Ino almost spit her drink out.

"You like Shikamaru?" Ino asked, completely startled.

"What? I like smart people." Temari defended.

"Oh my gosh. That is hilarious! I never pictured you liking a Konoha ninja." Tenten claimed. Temari shrugged. "What about you, Sakura?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Nah. I don't feel comfortable telling you. Pig, here, is a loud mouth." Sakura jabbed a thumb in Ino's direction.

"Oh, come on. We told you." Hinata pointed out. Sakura sighed.

"I don't wanna tell you because my crush is not just a simple crush. It's more than that it makes me sad because I know it's never gonna happen." Sakura claimed.

"Oh, please. I bet you like one of your team mates and you're denying it." Ino guessed. Sakura was quiet. "Wait. Forehead. Do you like one of your boys?" Sakura shrugged.

"I mean. I practically live with those five. I was bound to fall in love with one of them. And fall in love for real this time. Not the whole-Sasuke thing." Sakura claimed.

"Okay. So Sasuke is out of the question. Naruto and Sai are out too because they're too weird and awkward for you. So it has to be between Captain Yamato and Kakashi-Sensei." Ino guessed.

"Damn, Pig. Of all the times for you to be smart, it has to be now?" Sakura sighed. "Fine. I may or may not like..Kakashi-Sensei."

"What?!." Ino, Tenten, and Hinata simultaneously questioned.

"WHAT?!." All twenty of the peeping guys asked together.

"Shh. Quiet. I wanna hear this. This is GOLDEN!" Genma smirked, getting elbowed, yet again, by Kakashi.

"Yeah. I mean, it's Kakashi-Sensei. He is the definition of perfect. He's strong, smart, sexy as all hell. Plus, he's been there for me for 5 years. That damn pervert unknowingly made me fall in love with him." The seventeen year old pinkette muttered.

"Wow. Temari, you don't seem shocked." Hinata claimed.

"Well, yeah. Sakura and I already had this conversation." Temari answered while still playing with Sakura's hair.

"Wait. Blondie here knew before me?" Ino questioned.

"You're blonde too, ya fricken prick." Temari pointed out, yet again.

"Of all the people for you to fall for, who'd guess it would be your ex sensei?" Ino asked rhetorically. "But, I guess the whole student-teacher thing is kinda hot."

"INO!" Sakura screeched as she started blushing.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Who knew? Pinky here likes the old pervert here." Genma teased as he jabbed his thumb at Kakashi.<p>

"Shut it, Genma, before I shove that senbon up your ass." Kakashi grit his teeth.

"Wow. So, Ino likes Kiba." Naruto started.

"All right!" Kiba shouted.

"Tenten likes Neji." Naruto continued.

"Hn." Neji muttered.

"Hinata likes Chouji." Chouji started blushing. "Temari likes Shikamaru and Sakura-Chan likes Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto finished.

"Wow. This video camera is great." Genma claimed. "Best idea you've both had yet!"

"Let's get back to watching this." Kiba shushed everyone.

"It still feels wrong watching them." Yamato claimed. Kakashi nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you fell for your old Sensei, Forehead." Ino continued talking.<p>

"Zip it, Pig." Sakura said through grit teeth.

"Did you see under his mask?" Tenten asked. Sakura was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Oh my gosh. How does he look?" Ino added in.

"I..He's not as great as everyone thinks he looks. He has a small, weird birth mark on his left cheek." Sakura lied through her teeth. No one knew she was lying, or so she thought.

"Really? That's a disappointment." Ino said, a little upset.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you. Over there." Temari grabbed Sakura's wrist and started tugging her closer to the window, which is also closer to the camera, but they don't know that.

"What's up, Temari?" Sakura asked while pulling her tank top down. She is wearing a red tank top and short black booty shorts, while Temari is wearing the same thing, just in a purple tank and blue shorts.

"Why did you just lie?" Temari whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You know exactly what I mean. I know his face doesn't look that bad. I can tell when you lie." Temari claimed.

"What? I'm a ninja. I should be good at lying. What gave me away?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Because. I'm a ninja too and I notice small things." Temari smirked. "Whenever you lie, your ears and fingers jiggle in the slightest way. If I wasn't a ninja, I wouldn't have noticed that."

"Well, shit. Ya caught me. Don't tell the others." Sakura begged.

"I won't if you tell me why you lied." Temari bribed and Sakura sighed.

"Okay. Yes. I did see what's under his mask. He showed us all last year. Plus, he doesn't look as bad as I made him out to be. However, he said that we can tell others that we looked under his mask, but we can't say what he looks like." Sakura explained.

"Why not? You guys should have the bragging rights." Temari reasoned.

"Yeah, but it was his wish that we don't tell what he looks like. As his team mate, I have to accept his request." Sakura continues.

"Did he tell you to say he has a weird birthmark?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. He just told me to lie if anyone asked. I guess that's the lie I came up with." Sakura replied sheepishly. She kept looking back at the window and then at Temari.

"So, there's no way in you telling me what he looks like?" Temari asked.

"Sorry, Hun. You may be my best friend, but this is something even I can't tell you." Sakura put a hand on Temari's shoulder.

"I understand. Let's go sit back down." Temari said.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." Sakura said.

"What do you keep looking at?" Temari wondered.

"Oh. Nothing. I thought I saw something." Sakura told, putting her fingers behind her back. Temari shrugged her shoulders and left Sakura alone. She is looking at the window still, now noticing the hidden camera. "Shit!" Sakura whisper yelled as she made her way back to the other girls.

"What was that, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Oh. I just remembered that I have training tomorrow morning." Sakura lied through her teeth. Temari noticed and gave Sakura a look. Sakura looked back at Temari. "I gotta pee." Sakura left to go to the bathroom and sent a clone to Naruto's place to put a camera in his room where all the other guys are. Sakura can watch it from her phone. She smirks because now it's even. Of course, the guys don't know this at all. They're too busy spying on the girls to notice they're being spied on as well.

* * *

><p>"Whoah. Now I can tell when Sakura is lying." Genma smirked. "She's got a nice outfit on."<p>

"HEY! That's my teammate you're talking about, Shiranui." Sasuke shouted. Naruto nodded his head.

"What?" Genma asked innocently.

"More importantly, you showed your team your face?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Whoah. I think you're missing the big thing here. Sakura didn't tell the girls what you looked like under your mask. She respected your wishes. She honestly could go around, telling the whole village what you look like, but she didn't." Asuma pointed out.

"True. True." Naruto nodded his head.

"Um..Anyone else suspicious when Sakura kept looking at the window?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. She kept on looking back from the window to Temari." Shino remembered. "I noticed that too."

"She was probably just looking out the window to see if we would come back and spy on them again." Naruto shrugged.

"I still feel wrong. We are spying on her. We're taking advantage of her trust and privacy." Yamato said.

"Shh. Things are getting interesting." Kiba pointed to the screen.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Who do you think is cuter, Shino or Juugo?" Ino asked.<p>

"Oh gosh. I can't tell." Tenten claimed.

"Shino." Sakura said right away. Everyone looked at her. "What? He's cute when he shows his face."

"You've seen his face too?" Tenten questioned.

"Uh. Yeah. I _am_ his medic." Sakura said.

"Whose face haven't you seen?" Ino asked, a little upset. Sakura shrugged.

"I agree with Sakura. He is kinda cute." Hinata added in.

"You too?" Ino wondered.

"I am his team mate." Hinata chuckled.

"Well, I can't determine." Temari said. "Probably Shino."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Next question. Who's uglier? Gai-Sensei or Lee?" Ino asked.

"Oh gosh. They're both hideous." Tenten said immediately.

"Gai-Sensei is just the older version of Lee-Kun. There's not much of a difference." Hinata pointed out.

"Okay. That question is just rude." Sakura said.

"No, it's not." Ino denied.

"Yeah. it kinda is." Temari backed up her pink haired friend.

"It is _completely_ rude. Why would you even ask that? You know, they have feelings too." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but they're not here." Ino pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that they don't have feelings. That's like taking a poll and asking who's uglier, you or me." Sakura pointed out.

"Forehead. We all know that I am prettier than you." Ino claimed.

"Conceited little witch." Temari muttered. Sakura sighed.

"You guys are so mean to them. They're sweethearts." Sakura said.

"Wow. Chill, Forehead. You're no fun." Ino groaned.

"I can't stand them though. I'm glad the guys don't stay with me all the time all the time." Tenten claimed. "Neji's the only bearable one on the team." Ino nodded her head. Sakura sighed.

"Wow. They _do not_ listen to me." Sakura complained quietly. Temari nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm hungry. Let's order some take out." Ino changed topics.

"What? You didn't eat before?" Temari asked, bewildered.

"No. We know Sakura will supply us with food." Ino claimed. Sakura sighed.

"You girls are ridiculous. Now I know why I hate having sleepovers with you." Sakura muttered.

"Great. Let's order in. I want some lo mien." Ino told. Sakura sighed.

"Alright. I guess we're all ordering some Kon-Ha." Sakura sighed. Kon-Ha is the place they're getting their food.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock. Knock. Knock.<strong>

"I'll get it. The delivery boy better be cute." Ino claimed, standing up.

"I'll get it." Sakura told as a matter of factly. "Ah. Itachi Uchiha."

"Hello, Sakura-dear. I believe you ordered this." Itachi held up the take out.

"Thanks. Here ya go." Sakura handed the money. "I didn't know you worked at Kon-Ha."

"Yeah. I started like two months ago. I might start working at your parents' restaurant though." Itachi claimed. "So, you're having a sleepover?"

"Yeah. Against my will." Sakura chuckled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That blonde chick keeps staring at me. It's starting to creep me out." Itachi claimed.

"It's Ino. She wanted a hot delivery boy. I guess she got one." Sakura smirked.

"I should..probably go now." Itachi told.

"Good call. Hey, you should join us for dinner sometime this week." Sakura invited.

"Okay. I'll let you know." Itachi left, Sakura closed the door, and Sakura handed everyone's food out.

* * *

><p>"Itachi works at Kon-Ha?" Jiraiya asked Sasuke.<p>

"Yeah. I guess so. I thought he worked at The Field." Sasuke shrugged.

"Everyone works at the Field." Kankuro claimed.

""Can we go now, Kankuro?" Gaara asked. "All this watching the girls is starting to get weird. My sister is there."

"Okay. A few more minutes." Naruto said.

*Three hours later*

"Wow. This is getting intense." Kankuro stated.

* * *

><p>"Okay. What are you mostly afraid of, Hinata?" Ino asked.<p>

"Clowns. Man, those things are scary." Hinata answered. "What about you?"

"Snakes and spiders." Ino shuddered. "Those things are creepy."

"I hate heights. They've always freaked me out. I can barely stand Ferris wheels. However, I don't mind going through the trees during missions. " Tenten shrugged. "Temari?"

"Bats." Temari claimed.

"What about you, Sakura? What are you afraid of?" Hinata asked. Sakura shrugged and came up with a lie.

"Okay. Don't tell anyone this, but I'm afraid of people in costumes." Sakura lied quickly.

"Really? People in costumes?" Ino asked, a bit bewildered. Sakura shrugged.

"Hey. You don't know who's in there. It could be a murderer for crying out loud, ready to stab you when you least expect it." Sakura explained. Everyone seemed to buy the lie.

* * *

><p>"Okay. What was the weirdest or most awkward thing you and your whole team did together?" Tenten asked.<p>

"Oh. That's easy. We all decided to wear each other's clothes for four days. One day we would all wear my clothes, the next day, it was Chouji's clothes, Shikamaru's clothes, and Asuma-Sensei's clothes the last day." Ino told. "It was funny, now that I think about it."

"Oh, gosh. That's funny." Tenten chuckled. "Speaking of clothes, Gai Sensei bought an XXXL pair of sweat pants to see if we could all fit into them for some crazy, stupid training exercise. We did. That was an experience I NEVER wanna relive."

"Well, we all had to share a bed together. That was pretty weird." Hinata claimed.

"Been there, do that every night." Sakura claimed.

"Oh. I got it." Temari stated. "One time, my brothers and I made a video with different segments, including one where we give love advice and another segment with the three of us pretending that we were at a rave party moshing for a few minutes."

"Oh gosh. I remember that! I recorded you all. That was a funny video!" Sakura recalled.

"I don't even know why they wanted to do that. My whole family has problems." Temari chuckled.

"Wait. What about you, Forehead?" Ino asked the pinkette. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, we do everything together. I don't know the weirdest thing we did together. However, I can tell you something we did that people would think is out of the ordinary." Sakura thought.

"Okay. Tell us." Ino beamed.

"This ought a be good." Tenten chuckled.

"Okay. Well, the boys and I have gone skinning dipping as a team a few times." Sakura answered.

"What? Skinny dipping?" Ino clarified. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. The six of all decided to do it one time at like 11:30 at night, so we did. It was quite fun, to be honest. All six of us were in on it." Sakura chuckled at the memory.

"Really? You've all seen each other naked before?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. We do everything together. We tried showering together, but Naruto kept hogging the sprayer, so that was the end of it." Sakura told.

"Wow. When you say you do everything together, you mean it." Tenten chuckled. Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Is that true? You guys have gone skinny dipping together?" Kankuro looked at the five members of team seven.<p>

"Yeah. In Sakura's pool." Naruto answered.

"Who initiated it?" Neji wondered.

"The dobe did, but no one really protested. We did and enjoyed it, so we did it a few more times." Sasuke jabbed a thumb in Naruto's direction.

"And you all showered too?" Asuma questioned.

"Sakura's choice. She started getting mad because, like she said, Naruto was hogging all the water." Yamato claimed.

"We all showered together a few times in our bathing suit, but when we were naked, that's when Naruto started hogging the water." Sai remembered. Kakashi sighed.

"You guys are..weird." Suigetsu claimed and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do any of you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Sakura asked the girls all serious.<p>

"Huh? Watched? Yeah. All the time. I guess they can't take their eyes of me." Ino answered conceited.

"Not like that, Pig. Like whenever you're home alone or at a party or something. Do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Sakura rephrased. Ino shrugged.

"You're paranoid, Forehead. Besides, if you _were_ being watched, tell your boys and they'll fix that for you." Ino claimed.

"Okay. But what if it's more than we think? What is there are a lot of people watching us?" Sakura asked, not pointing to the camera, but trying to make them know that she knows the boys are watching them.

"Hey, kids. I'm here." Tsunade busted in.

"Did you invite the crazy drunk?" Ino asked the pinkette. Sakura shrugged.

"I brought the sake!" Tsunade shouted as she held up the drinks. Sakura sighed.

"Great. Just what we need." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"No. No. I hate playing truth or dare with you." Tenten claimed.

"Yeah. You get too into it whenever you play." Hinata defended Tenten.

"I wanna play. Sounds like a good idea." Tsunade claimed.

"No. No. It's all good though. We don't need to play." Temari said awkwardly.

"No. I'm hokage and what I say, goes. I wanna play truth or dare!" Tsunade whined.

"Of course she has to pull that card." Sakura muttered.

"Okay. Tenten. Truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>That was part one of the flashback. How did you enjoy it?<br>Part two will be up soon.  
>Please review! (:<p> 


	23. Flashback Part 2

Hello. This is the second part of the flashback.  
>Please enjoy! (:<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay. Tenten. Truth or dare?" Ino asked her question again. Tenten just sighed.<p>

"Okay. Fine. We'll play your little game. Truth." Tenten said.

"Who would you rather be stuck on a deserted island with, Gai-Sensei or Lee?" Ino asked.

"Neither." Tenten answered right away.

"Ah. Ah. You gotta pick one." Ino waved her finger in Tenten's face, who just sighed again.

"Fine. Probably Lee. I can actually yell at him and hurt him if I need to. Gai-Sensei, not so much." Tenten reasoned.

"Okay. Great. You pick." Ino commanded Tenten.

"Okay. Tsunade-Sama. Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Dare me. And you better watch it. I _am_ hokage, after all." Tsunade reminded. Tenten sighed.

"Okay. I dare you to..Um..Shit. I can't think of anything." Tenten told.

"Ha! And you call yourself a ninja." Tsunade mocked.

"Shishou! Be nice." Sakura lectured the hokage. Tsunade then took out her phone and texted Sakura.

_'Hey. I think you're being watched.' _-Tsunade  
><em>'Oh, I am. But, I have a camera on the boys too, so it's all fair. ;)' <em>-Sakura  
><em>'Nice. Okay. Truth or dare?' <em>-Tsunade  
><em>'Dare me.'<em> -Sakura  
><em>'I dare you to pretend to be drunk for an hour.' <em>-Tsunade.  
><em>'Give me ten minutes.'<em> -Sakura

"Okay. I finally got it!" Tenten shouted.

"Bout time." Tsunade muttered and Sakura and Temari giggled.

"Okay. I dare you to call Jiraiya and tell him you love him." Tenten dared.

"And play my team mate like that?" Tsunade gasped as a joke and took her phone out. "How interesting."

"Ooh. Put it on speaker." Ino demanded. Tsunade looked at her, but listened anyway.

*On phone*

"Hey, Tsunade." Jiraiya answered, pretending that he didn't know she was gonna call him.

"Hey. I need to tell you something. I love you." Tsunade told.

"Really? You do? Hey, you wanna go on a date tomorrow night?" Jiraiya asked, continuing to play this game. Tsunade just looked at Sakura.

"Sorry. Can't. As hokage, I am a pretty busy woman. Oh, look. I gotta go. I have to..sign this paper that Shizune just gave me." Tsunade hung up and gave her phone to Sakura. "If he texts or calls back, save me."

"Okay. That was pretty funny. Your turn, Tsunade-Sama." Hinata said.

"Pinky. Truth or dare?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Dare." Sakura smirked.

"I dare you to drink the whole bottle of sake within ten minutes." Tsunade smirked. This is leading into her actual dare of pretending to be drunk. Sakura shrugged.

"You know, I wanted at least one sober person to be here, but nevermind." Sakura said as she took a sip of her sake. "Okay. Temari. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Well. It's you. I don't know which one I would be safer with." Temari thought about it and saw Sakura smirking. "Okay. Truth."

"Okay. What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" Sakura asked. Temari just stared at her. Everyone else just stared at Temari.

"Shit. I hate you." Temari claimed. Sakura continued smirking. "Okay. When I was 13, I was getting ready to go on a mission. I was in my bra and panties and Kankuro decides to barge in with the rest of the squad, which included Gaara, Baki, and the cute medic I used to have a crush on. If it wasn't awkward enough, I was on my period, and you could see the pad in my underwear. Oh, it was so awkward. I was so close to killing Kankuro that day. He knows to knock before entering my room." Temari recalled.

"That's not that bad." Sakura claimed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. I had some embarrassing period stories." Ino stated.

"Okay, Missy. Truth or dare." The sand kunoichi asked.

"Truth." Sakura answered, already knowing what Temari would say.

"What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?" Temari asked her pink haired friend.

"Oh gosh. So on one of the first few missions with team seven, I got my period for the first time. I was twelve, but I didn't have any protection and we were still a few hours away from any stores. It was so uncomfortable and Kakashi-Sensei knew right away because of his super sensitive nose. He looked at me and I almost broke down crying. After a few hours of uncomfortable pain, we finally got to a store. I couldn't go in alone, so I made Kakashi-Sensei come with me, while Naruto and Sasuke stayed outside. It was awkward because I made sure he didn't leave me because I was a helpless little genin. My face was red the whole time and when we went to pay for it, the clerk made sure I knew how to put it on. I only knew because of the class we took a few months prior. I made Kakashi-Sensei stay outside of the bathroom while I put my pad on. He begrudgingly did. After I put it on, we left to finish the three week mission. If _that_ wasn't bad, I had terrible cramps the whole time and I got kidnapped two days after I got my period and the guys had to save me. I started crying and getting all moody and Kakashi-Sensei had to finally tell them _why_ I was acting like a bigger bitch than I normally am." Sakura finished with a sigh. "That had to probably be the most awkward thing in my whole life."

"Wow. That's terrible." Hinata pitied.

"OH MY GOSH! That's so funny, Forehead!" Ino started laughing. Sakura sighed.

"Okay. Whatever. Hinata. Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked the quiet girl.

"Truth." Hinata answered quietly.

"Has any of your team mates ever seen you completely naked?" Sakura asked, and Hinata turned bright red.

"I think that's a yes." Ino sang. Tenten chuckled.

"Who?" Tenten wondered.

"I-Uh..Kurenai-Sensei saw me naked o-one time o-on a m-m-mission." Hinata stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"Really? Kurenai-Sensei? That's not that bad. At least it was another girl." Tsunade claimed.

"Have any of your team mates seen _you_ naked, Tsunade-Sama?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Tsunade stated and then continued. "Jiriaya 'cause he's a pervert and he peeped on me and Orochimaru saw me on a complete freak accident."

"Both Gaara and Kankuro saw me naked a few times." Temari claimed.

"Yeah, but they're your brothers. I'm pretty sure every sibling has seen each other naked." Ino stated, looking at Sakura.

"Been there, done that." Sakura answered. Her and Yahiko have both seen each other naked a few times. Now that she thinks about it, a lot of people have seen her naked before. Awkward.

"Oh. Okay. Hinata. Choose someone else to go." Ino rushed.

"Okay. Ino-Chan. Truth or dare." Hinata said softly.

* * *

><p>"Sakura. Put your shirt back on!" Ino yelled at the pinkette, who was just in her black shorts and her bra.<p>

"NEVER! You're not my mom." Sakura chuckled as she started running around the room. Sakura's dare started fifteen minutes ago. Weirdly enough, she's actually having fun pretending to be drunk.

"I like your bra. Where'd you get that from?" Hinata asked. Sakura is wearing a black bra with a white winkey face on her left boob. Sakura stopped running and stayed in place.

"My..My..Teammate bought it for me." Sakura answered, pretending that she couldn't remember.

"Really? Which one?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I can't remember. I have so many of them." Sakura claimed.

"You have five." Tenten pointed out.

"I have more than you." Sakura pointed her finger at Tenten.

"Wow. Even drunk, she's sassy." Ino said.

"Yeah. 'Drunk'. I love this." Tsunade smirked. Temari just looked at Tsunade and started putting pieces together.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Sakura drunk. This is interesting." Jiraiya claimed.<p>

"Yeah. I've actually never seen Sakura-Chan drunk." Naruto admitted.

"Really?" Gaara asked the blonde jinchuriki. He, along with everyone else in the room, thought that Sakura's team would have seen her drunk. They are so close to each other.

"Yeah. Whenever we go to bars, there's always at least one or two of us who are sober, and Sakura is always the sober one." Sasuke added in.

"Wow. I'm glad I'm witnessing her first time being drunk." Genma chuckled.

"Yeah. She's such a prude when it comes to everything." Kiba told.

"Hey. Zip it, Inuzuka." Naruto berated Kiba.

"I'm so glad I'm watching this." Jiraiya told.

"So, no one else feels weirded out about this?" Yamato told. "Seriously? These are our teammates we're watching. We're invading their privacy."

"If you're so against it, you can leave." Kankuro suggested. Yamato just sighed. He turned to Kakashi, who was just reading his book. Yamato sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Get down from that chandelier, Forehead!" Ino yelled at Sakura, who was swinging on her chandelier.<p>

"IIIIII'M GONNA SWIIIIIIIING FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIER! IIIIIIII'M GONNA LIVE LIKE TOMORROW DOESN'T EXIIIIIIST! LIKE IT DOESN'T EXIIIIIIIIST! IIIIIII'M GONNA FLYYYY LIKE A BIRD THROUGH THE NIGHT, FEEL MY TEARS AS THEY DRYYY! IIIIIIII'M GONNA SWIIIIIIIING FROM THE CHANDELIER. FROM THE CHANDELIER!" Sakura sang as she rode her chandelier across the room.

"Forehead, down, now." Ino started pointing to the ground. Tsunade couldn't hold in her laughter. Tenten and Temari were recording Sakura and Hinata was just staring at the scene in front of her.

"Blackmail." Tenten smirked. Temari nodded her head.

"You just had to make her drink, didn't you, Tsunade-Sama?" Ino asked the older blonde.

"Relax, Blondie. This is sooo entertaining." Tsunade claimed as she took her phone out too.

"She's gonna break it and get hurt." Hinata predicted.

"So? She's a medic. She'll heal herself." Tsunade claimed, not worrying at all.

"HEY, PIG! CATCH ME!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait. What?" Ino couldn't finish because Sakura jumped on Ino and tackled her to the ground. Sakura was laughing the whole time.

"That was fun. Let's go again." Sakura said as she stood up, but Ino grabbed her by her hair.

"No. You need to relax. You've been acting like this for half an hour now." Ino lectured the 'drunk' pinkette.

"So? This is fun." Sakura laughed. "Besides, Naruto does it sometimes. He swings on the chandelier and he's 12 pounds heavier than me."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Sakura Haruno gets drunk." Tenten chuckled as she stopped recording and put her phone away. Ino sighed.

"Wow, Ino. You are no fun at all." Temari smirked, totally kidding with Ino.

"Well, this _is_ Forehead's house. She's gonna kill us if anything happens, even if _she_ broke it." Ino explained.

"Relax. Everything will be fine." Tsunade shrugged.

"Hey, Sakura. What does Kakashi really look like under his mask?" Temari smirked. Sakura stopped and everyone looked at Sakura, who started laughing.

"I told you, silly. He has a weird birth mark on his left cheek." Sakura told.

"Yeah. But, that's a lie. What does he really look like under his mask?" Temari rephrased and smirked at Sakura's confused face. Sakura laughed.

"Okay. Okay. You got me. I'll tell you what he really looks like." Sakura started and quickly came up with another lie. Thanks, Temari. "He has a scar under his chin, which is why he wears the mask in the first place."

"Really? A scar? Under his chin?" Ino asked, a bit surprised. Sakura put her hands behind her back and made sure her ears were covered.

"Yep. I told him he doesn't look bad. Of course, Naruto said that it's really noticeable and he's glad he wears a mask. That damn brat." Sakura muttered. "But, that is what he looks like. But, you didn't hear anything from me."

"Of course." Temari smirked. Sakura made sure she wouldn't give herself away. Now Temari is confused. Is she really drunk or not? Is she telling the truth or not?

* * *

><p>"Wow. Is that true, Kakashi-Sensei?" Suigestu asked.<p>

"Of course it's not." Kakashi claimed.

"Wow. Even drunk, she lied about what's really under your mask." Sai pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure she just trained yourself to lie about that, even in an awkward position." Jiraiya nodded his head. Everyone else just shrugged.

* * *

><p>"AHHH. I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA GIVE BIRTH!" Sakura told.<p>

"Relax. You're not pregnant..Right?" Ino asked.

"Of course she's not. She's on her period right now." Temari reminded. "All of us are."

"All of you are bleeding? Wow. Great sleepover." Tsunade teased. Temari sighed.

"She's been drunk for forty five minutes. How long does she usually stay drunk for?" Temari wondered. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never seen her drunk..yet." Tsunade smirked. Temari sighed.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.." Sakura sang as she was about to take off her shorts, but Temari stopped her.

"No. Keep your shorts on." Temari commanded. Sakura just looked at her, licked the blonde on her cheek, and started laughing. Temari sighed. "This is getting sooo out of hand."

"You need to chill sometimes, Temari. Ino finally did." Tsunade pointed her head to a drunk Yamanaka. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Well, _someone_ has to be responsible here." Temari muttered.

* * *

><p>"This is better than tv." Chouji claimed as he ate some popcorn that Naruto made.<p>

"Oh, yeah." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto-Kun. Can I please have another Pepsi?" Lee asked politely. Naruto nodded his head and threw a Pepsi in Lee's direction, who caught it with one hand.

"Wow. I am so glad we decided to stay." Kankuro chuckled as most men nodded their heads.

"I should go now. Kurenai would probably get freaked out if she knew I was spying on her and my ex student." Asuma stood up, Shikamaru following his lead.

"Me too. Besides, I have training tomorrow. I'm gonna hit they hay." Shikamaru told.

"It's not even eleven yet though." Kiba claimed. Shika just shrugged.

"I've had a long day." Shika replied.

"Long day watching the clouds." Juugo muttered and Shika just sighed. Him and Asuma then left, leaving eighteen people left.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna fuck the next person who walks through my door." Sakura announced, still 'drunk'.<p>

"Hey, Sakura. I was wondering if I can steal some foo..." Yahiko walked in Sakura's house and stopped talking when he saw the six females in front of him, including his half naked sister. Ino started cracking up. "Um..Hi."

"Oh my gosh. Sakura said she's gonna fuck the next person who walks through her door and that's you, Yahiko." Ino was cracking up. Tenten and Tsunade started laughing too.

"Um..No thank you. Hey, Saks. I'm taking some food from you, okay?" Yahiko announced as Sakura nodded her head and Yahiko went into the kitchen.

"What about what you said?" Tenten chuckled.

"I'm not gonna fuck my brother. We're close, but not _that_ close." Sakura claimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll do it for you." Ino muttered, smirking. Sakura hit her on the head. Great. She's starting to get bored. She still has to act drunk for five more minutes. Sakura sighed.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Yahiko walked out with a lot of food in his hands.

"You're just gonna let him do that?" Hinata asked the pinkette. Sakura shrugged and drank some more sake. Temari grabbed the bottle out of Sakura's hand.

"No. No more sake for you, Missy." Temari claimed. Sakura kissed Temari's cheek and started laughing.

"She's a laugher when she's drunk." Ino told Tsunade.

"Yeah. 'Drunk'." Tsunade chuckled. "This is hilarious."

* * *

><p>"And then I said, 'No, Naruto. Stop wearing my lingerie', but he wouldn't listen." Sakura made up a story as she was against the wall with her legs spread out and in the air. She is in a position that looks so uncomfortable.<p>

"Wow. Really? Naruto? Who knew?" Ino asked rhetorically as she drank her sake.

"Hey, Shishou. Can you please heal me? I can't be drunk...anymore..I have training to..tomorrow." Sakura claimed as she sat up. Her hour was up five minutes ago, but she had to end her story somehow. She's also not just gonna come out and say it was a dare. Tsunade nodded her head and pretended to heal Sakura.

"How do you feel, Hun?" Temari asked the pinkette concerned.

"Oh gosh. I feel gross. What happened?" Sakura held her head, pretending she doesn't know what happened.

"You were drunk for a good hour or so." Hinata told. She is the only one who didn't touch a single drink.

"Oh gosh. I feel sick." Sakura got up and ran to the bathroom, pretending to throw up. "Ew. That was gross." Sakura pretended to wipe her face and 'realized' she wasn't wearing a shirt, so she finally put it on.

"Oh, man. Sakura, we have stories to tell you." Temari claimed. Sakura took her phone out and texted her team in a group message.  
><em>'Hey. I'm not going to practice tomorrow. I don't think I'll be up for it. Deal with it. :)'<em> -Sakura

* * *

><p>"Hey. Sakura just texted and said she isn't coming to training tomorrow." Naruto read his phone.<p>

"I got it too." Kakashi claimed and then sighed.

"She's smart calling in because knowing her and the other girls, they would be up for a while." Sasuke told.

"I'll just cancel it tomorrow then." Kakashi stated and texted back.

"Why cancel it though? Can't we drag her to it?" Yamato wondered.

"Nah. I'll just cancel it. Besides, if we're gonna be here and watch them the whole time, we won't be able to train properly tomorrow either." Kakashi reasoned.

_'Yeah. That's fine. I didn't think you'd wanna be up for it anyway. I was gonna cancel it anyway because the boys and I are gonna be busy. Have fun with the sleepover.'_ - Kakashi

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh. What time is it?" Ino asked early in the morning. Tsunade left at around 1 am and that left the five teenage girls. Sakura stirred and looked at her phone.<p>

"Seven am." Sakura answered sleepily.

"Shit. I got training in an hour." Ino jumped up.

"Oh crap. Me too." Tenten told. Hinata jumped up too.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Temari muttered in her sleep. Ino rolled her eyes. Thirty minutes later, the three girls were ready to go and said bye.

"Bye. Have fun at training." Sakura said, still sleepy. They haven't gone to bed until 4 in the morning. Sakura just wants to sleep.

"You too." Ino told.

"Oh, I'm not going to practice today. I called out." Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"WHAT? Why?" Ino questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"I knew you girls wouldn't let me sleep until late, so I decided to tell them that I'm not going." Sakura explained. "Kakashi-Sensei cancelled it anyway. Thank goodness."

"Shit. I should have done that." Tenten muttered. The other two nodded their heads.

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks for letting us stay, Forehead." Ino thanked her for everyone. Sakura smiled softly and closed the door.

"Come on, Temari. We're going to the bedroom now." Sakura announced as both ninjas sleepily made their way to the bed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Forehead! What the fuck?" Ino came up to Temari and Sakura, who were walking casually around the village, and started yelling at Sakura. It's just a little past two in the afternoon.<p>

"What's wrong this time, Pig?" Sakura sighed.

"Did you tell everyone what we are afraid of?" Ino accused. Sakura and Temari looked at each other.

"Um. No. Why would we?" Sakura asked.

"Because now everyone knows our fears." Ino claimed. "Hinata answered the door and a clown was there, so now she won't even leave her house and Gai-Sensei took his team rock climbing today and Tenten went home crying."

"Wow. That's kinda funny." Temari started chuckling. Just then, a bat came out of nowhere and Temari started screaming and ran away.

"Not so funny when it happens to you, Blondie!" Ino yelled at Temari's retreating figure. Sakura sighed.

"It's just a coincidence." Sakura came to the conclusion.

"Coincidence? No. This is not a coincidence. Someone or something was watching us last night and now they know our biggest f-f-FEARS!" Ino started screaming when she saw a snake and ran away, leaving Sakura by herself. A person in a Shrek costume came up to Sakura and she just stared at it.

"Go away." Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p>"Why do you want them to come over here?" Tsunade asked her young apprentice.<p>

"Because I want them to confess that they were spying on us." Sakura told as she slammed her hands on Tsunade's desk. "They just used the girls' fears against them! That was completely uncalled for! I want them to admit they were spying."

"But we know that they did." Tsunade sighed. Sakura shrugged.

"So? I want them to come clean or else I'm gonna sue them." Sakura threatened, not really going to follow through the plan anyway.

"You can't sue them because you did the same exact thing." Tsunade reminded.

"I need them all to come here." Sakura told. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine. But when they come and if they tell you, you gotta tell them that you know and you were spying on them as well." Tsunade replied.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked bewildered. Tsunade shrugged.

"If everyone's being honest, you gotta tell too." Sakura sighed.

"Fine. They just better hurry up and come here or else I'm pummeling all of them into next week." Sakura threatened.

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting for half an hour. Where is that lazy pervert?" Tsunade asked, getting ticked off. Just then, the copy ninja entered through the window.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. There was this cat that..." Kakashi was cut off.

"Sakura needs to talk to you." Tsunade looked at Sakura, who sighed.

"So, you know how I had a sleepover last night?" Sakura asked and they all nodded their heads. "Well, what do you know happened there?"

"Um..Nothing really. You caught us when we just got there." Genma lied flawlessly. Some of the boys started getting nervous.

"I see. Do you guys have anything else to say to me?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Uh..No. Not really." Naruto lied as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura and Tsunade sighed.

"Just tell them. This is just pitiful to watch." Tsunade claimed as she took out some sake and poured it in a cup. Sakura sighed.

"I know you guys were spying on us the whole time." Sakura confessed.

"What?!." The guys all simultaneously questioned.

"Yeah. I know the camera was on and you all were watching it from Naruto's place." Sakura answered. "Which, by the way, is getting destroyed as soon as we go home."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Tsunade looked at each other.

"Because..'Cause I was watching you guys watch us." Sakura told.

"What?!. What do you mean?" Sasuke wondered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. I had a camera on you guys and was watching it from my phone. I was watching you guys watching us. Well, I didn't really watch it the whole time, to be honest. It's all saved. It was pretty weird watching the party from a different perspective though." Sakura explained.

"Wait. So you knew all along that we were watching you and didn't say anything to the girls?" Jiraiya clarified.

"You probably lied about everything." Kiba accused.

"Well, I didn't know _all_ along. I only found out when Temari took me aside to interrogate me." Sakura shrugged.

"Wait..That was after you confessed that you like Kakashi." Genma reminded. The whole room turned to look at Sakura and she turned bright red. Tsunade started cracking up.

"WHAT?!. YOU TOLD THE GIRLS THAT YOU LIKE KAKASHI? OH MY GOSH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Tsunade laughed at Sakura's misfortune. Sakura sighed and turned her head to Tsunade.

"I told the four girls only. I didn't expect people to spy on me in my own house!" Sakura fumed.

"Yeah, but you told INO! The whole village is bound to know after you tell Ino!" Tsunade laughed more.

"But, Ino didn't even tell them!" Sakura defended the blonde.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows now because you told her." Tsunade repeated.

"But, Ino didn't.." Sakura was at a loss for words. "Wait. Why the hell were you guys spying on us anyway?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Um..We were bored?" Naruto tried answering. Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Did you guys really not know that I knew? I made some hints during the night." Sakura claimed. "And honestly, I forgot half the time."

"So, are we good now, or..?" Jiraiya wondered.

"No. You're not off the hook yet." Sakura proclaimed.

"Why were _you_ spying on us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because you guys were spying on us! It's only fair to spy back. I mean who the hell does that? Who's bright idea was it to spy on me in my _own_ fucking house?" Sakura shouted. Everyone stepped back until Naruto and Sasuke were left. "Of course." Sakura sighed as she looked at her two team mates.

"Sakura-Chan. We can explain. We.." Naruto started but Sakura cut him off.

"Look. We can discuss this later." Sakura looked at the two boys. She's controlling her anger and temper.

"Real mature of you, Sakura." Tsunade smirked.

"Oh, and I do wanna say that the whole drunk scene was _completely_ fake." Sakura smirked.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Asuma wondered. They all saw Sakura drunk last night, didn't they?

"Yeah. I was dared to act drunk for an hour. It was an interesting dare that I, weirdly enough, kinda enjoyed." Sakura turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"Wait. I thought Lady Tsunade just dared you to drink the whole Sake bottle." Shino recalled. Sakura shook her head and took her phone out.

"Nope. Tsunade-Shishou texted me and dared me to act drunk." Sakura said and gave her phone to the guys to prove and each of the guys took turns looking at her phone.

"So, the whole night was just a big lie then?" Gaara wondered. Sakura shook her head.

"No. Like I said, I didn't know until Temari took me aside and talked to me, so everything in the beginning was true. Also, Naruto _does_ swing on my chandelier sometimes. And, our team did go skinny dipping and shower a few times." Sakura claimed. Naruto nodded his head. People were still reading the text messages between Sakura and Tsunade. "Oh, and I'm not afraid of people in costumes. _That_ was pretty funny when you tried to scare me with that. However, using the girls' fears against them was a pretty dickish move, don't you think?"

"Wow. You got us good." Shikamaru claimed. Sakura chuckled and nodded her head.

"So...You like Kakashi, huh?" Genma stated as everyone looked at her. Sakura sighed.

"Look. It's only a temporary little crush. In a few weeks, it'll be completely over." Sakura claimed.

"Are you sure? By the way you were talking, you love him a lot." Genma stated.

"Oh, suck it, Shiranui." Sakura claimed and walked out of the office.

"Oh my." Shizune finally commented quietly.

"HA! This is getting interesting." Tsunade smirked and drank some sake.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you would do that!" Sakura said loudly at Naruto and Sasuke. The other three team mates were there too, but Sakura was mainly directing her attention to the two younger males. "That was our time to get together and not have any guys near by. And you three!" Sakura turned to Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. "Why didn't you stop them?"<p>

"I-I tried, but no one would listen to me." Yamato stuttered. He honestly tried, but no one ever listens to him. Sakura sighed.

"I can't believe you would invade our privacy like that." Sakura told.

"Wait..You did it too us as well." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah. Because you guys did it first!" Sakura explained.

"Wait..Why didn't you stop us and call us out on it, then?" Kakashi asked the million dollar question. Everyone was looking at Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Sakura shrugged. "I mean, things would have gotten _uuuugggllyy_ fast if I called you all out on it." The others nodded their head in agreement. "Besides, it made the night more enjoyable."

"So, why are you getting pissed at us then if you don't mind?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"So, you're _not_ gonna tell the other girls on us?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"So, what are you gonna do to us, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, scared for what she is gonna do. Sakura sighed.

"Nothing. I just hope that you all learned your lesson that spying is bad." Sakura shrugged.

"Wait. Are you sure?" Naruto wondered. "You're lying."

"We're not being punished?" Sasuke clarified. "You can punch Naruto if you want to." He suggested.

"Yeah. Wait..Hey!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm serious. It's okay." Sakura smiled at him. "I'm gonna shower now. I'll make dinner after that." With that, Sakura left.

"Well, that was weird." Sai told. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"She's definitely planning something. We gotta be careful." Sasuke told. The others nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you boys eating your dinner?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Oh, we're not hungry." Naruto told her.

"What? You all like chicken and fries. I made it for you all." Sakura claimed as she ate a fry.

"Well..We're not hungry." Naruto lied as his stomach growled.

"Your stomach says otherwise." Sakura pointed out. "What's going on?" Sasuke sighed.

"Well, we're afraid you poisoned our food." Sasuke told her. The boys nodded their heads.

"Poisoned it? Why would I do that?" Sakura asked, really curious why they would think that. She would never poison her teammates.

"We're afraid you're secretly plotting something to get us back for spying on you." Yamato claimed.

"What? You think I'm plotting to get back at you boys?" Sakura started laughing. "I told you. It's all good. Besides, I got you back by watching you all."

"We think there's more to it. You can't let us off that easy." Sai told.

"Eat your food, boys. It's gonna get cold." Sakura demanded, and they begrudgingly started eating their food. "I said it's good. What do you want me to do, punish you?"

"Well, not really, but it's not like you to just let us off easy." Naruto confessed. Sakura sighed.

"Look. I said it's fine. Believe me." Sakura pleaded. "We're team mates, so please just trust me when I say that it's fine."

* * *

><p>That's the end of the flashback scene. The next chapter will continue with the story.<br>I honestly had a lot of fun writing these last two chapters.

Please review and let me know what you think!  
>(:<p> 


End file.
